


Echoes of The Past

by MarshallDFaythe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: In the wake of Nidhogg's slaying, Alphinaud and Aki struggle to make sense of the senseless trail of death that follows them. While grieving, a new Garlean weapon is uncovered that has disastrous consequences for the Warrior of Light and her companion. Trapped in the endless mazes of each other's minds, can they find their way back out once more?Lots and lots of pining and slow burn. :D
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for some pretty uncomfy imagery that takes place in one of the later chapters and some language (let Alisaie say 'fuck', SE!!!!)

Harsh and unforgiving were the cold winds as they tore through Coerthas. It was a miserably frigid and bitter night, despite how beautiful the sky appeared. The stars were shimmering like illuminated shards of glass hung high in the midnight depths above. In that cold and lonely darkness sat a young Auri, clutching desperately to her knees. Her cheek rested atop her kneecaps, the look on her face baleful at best. All of the light had been long extinguished from her once so, so bright green eyes. Dancing across her back was a long veil of silver hair, fading to a rich royal blue near the end. She was not properly dressed for this weather, clad only in a wool shirt with long sleeves that was much too large for her, a simple pair of black trousers and thigh-high leather boots. Despite the fact that her breath was visible, she had hardly noticed the chill in the air. Suffice to say she was rather surprised when a voice rang out from the seemingly endless darkness.

''Thought that I might find you here.'' Ah, she had wondered how long it would take for Alphinaud to notice her absence.

''My apologies! I hope I did not wrest you from the feast.'' She picked up her head to look over at him. Charming as ever, he was. Alphinaud's ocean eyes held great concern for the woman in front of him-the woman he had come to hold so dear to his heart. He was certain that he had never met another person quite like Aki, save for his Grandfather, perhaps. She was as lovely as she was kind and compassionate, ever seeking to help others. It was precisely that little habit of hers that was normally great cause for concern. Between the battles, the ever constant running back and forth, Aki never  _ once  _ took breaks. She never let on how bone-tired and aching she was, nor how heavy her heart weighed. Alphinaud had taken it upon himself to notice these things however, calling into play his keen observation skills. It was becoming more and more of a common practice as their journeys continued. Ishgard was finally in the process of being restored. Peace was slowly settling into the old bones of the city, working its way down from the top. Yet, he could see her heart remained as stormy as ever.

''Nay, I had all but said my piece. 'Twould seem things are finally coming to a close in Ishgard...this is a chapter we can finish at long last.'' Alphinaud responded after a moment's pause.

''Aye...'twould seem the board is clear...were it only...''  _ Some of the pieces were not missing, _ Alphinaud finished for the Auri. His heart ached to think of it as well. Were it not for Haurchefant, they may never have recovered from the mistakes of his arrogance. An eerie silence settled between the pair. A soft breath, shoulders trembling. Alphinaud recognized those tell-tale signs right away. He was never any good at comforting a crying soul, but for the Warrior of Light...his dearest friend and companion...he would do his best. The Elezen slowly dropped to his knees beside Aki, resting arm to arm. His eyes all but fluttered when the Auri leaned against him. Her cheek was ice-cold...it alarmed him that he could feel it through the thick layers of his jacket.

''Aki, you should be resting. It will only be a matter of time before we decide upon our next move, and you will need all of your strength.'' Alphinaud began a slight lecture, keeping it soft. It was not his wish to scold the young woman, after all. They were both in mourning; it just simply would not be fair to pressure her.

''Strength,'' She said, voice quivering, ''what in the Seven Hells is it all worth? This  _ strength?  _ If I cannot keep those I love hale and whole? Haucherfant was a son...a brother...a dear friend who did not...did  _ not  _ deserve this end. How is it justified, Alphinaud? That I yet live while he...while he lies beneath our feet?  _ Why? _ ''

Oh, how his heart ached for her. For himself. For this horrible, terrible world and all of its painful godsdamned consequences. He knew them all too well. Alphinaud pressed closer to Aki and gently wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

''I spent a very long time being angry, Aki. Being self-righteous, as well. I oft found myself wondering what it was all for. What he gave his life for.'' Alphinaud paused, eyes to the sky. Aki realized he was not talking about Haucherfant, ''And then I met you. I did not recognize it or see it right away, of course. It took time. But you came, and you brought hope. Smiles.  _ Unity. _ I began to see Eorzea not just for what it was but mayhaps what could be. As empty and painful as it might be to hear this, they died that we might yet live. That the sun may rise for others. Other wives, daughters, sons, brothers, sisters. They died so they might have more star-filled nights such as these ones.''

Silence fell again and then he felt Aki burrow further into his jacket.

''If I am so good for this world...why do so many good people die in my wake?'' She mumbled ever so softly, her breath a cold vapor taken swiftly by the chilly breeze.

''I do not pretend to have the answers to such complicated questions...Nay, for all of my fancy wordplay, I have naught to say for such philosophical notions of 'fate' and 'destiny'. However, I do believe that you encourage people to stand up for their beliefs. For what is right. They choose to risk their lives, go boldly alongside you. Not unlike myself. We know our limits and we know all of the risks that come along with this. Pray forgive me mine own boldness, but being angry with yourself will not restore the breath in his chest, nor stir the beating of his heart. However, it  _ can  _ break your spirit.'' The pair shifted for a moment to gaze upon each other.

''Alphinaud, how can I be sure that I am not already broken?'' Aki's words did not go amiss. They shook the young Elezen down to his very core. The unbreakable Warrior of Light, laid low at long last. He would not have it, no sir.

''Because you are still here. Are you not? Mind, body and soul,'' As he spoke those words, the silver-haired man across from her came to rest a hand over the corresponding parts-his temple, his abdomen and finally his heart, ''If you did not wish to be, you would not. You are aching...hurt, frightened and mayhaps shaken. But you, Aki...you are  _ far  _ from broken.''

Alphinaud's words seemed to stir something in the young Auri just then, her eyes retaining some of their former glimmer.

''Mayhaps you are right.''

''I am always right.'' Came his confident and not unwarranted reply. But it got her to laugh, and Alphinaud closed his eyes for a moment to drink in the sound as if hearing it for the very first time.

''Some things never change, t'would seem.''

''Aye, that is true enough. I shall never stop reminding you how right I am.'' He attempted to sound much like he had when they first met-aloof, nose held high in the air. It horribly fell flat as Aki realized he simply did not have the capability anymore. He had outgrown the brat that once treated her as little more than a glorified servant.

''Alphinaud Leveilleur, you are living proof that the more things change, the more they also remain the same.'' She hummed thoughtfully, voice full of mirth.

''Is that so? Shall I take that as a compliment, or a thinly-veiled insult?'' He teased, snow white bangs fluttering in the breeze and obscuring some of the playful shine in his eyes. How Aki wished to move that stubborn hair aside.

''Mayhaps both?'' Aki smiled at him. Alphinaud found the look upon her face had caused a strange reaction. His heart began to pick up pace and in response his cheeks flamed.

''O-oh? Really now?'' The coyness in his voice was now replaced with genuine curiosity. What changes had she considered good and what had she taken as bad? Were there still things about him she disliked?

''I am of course, teasing. That being said...I wish you to never stop changing, my dear friend. Always find more room to grow. That is one of the many things he died for...is it not?'' She whispered, laughter gone from her face but in its place the sweetest smile Alphinaud had ever seen. Breath catching, he found that the perfect words could not be calculated. A warm, returned smile and a nod seemed to suffice.

''Come, Aki...let us return to the feast. Ser Aymeric will be most relieved upon our return and you are as cold as Shiva. You need warmth and rest.'' Alphinaud stood, dusting loose snow off of his jacket and gasping as some cold flakes filtered in through the tops of his thigh-high boots. He adjusted his jacket and offered the Warrior of Light a hand. The Raen nodded with a smile and slid her bare, delicate hand inside the safety of his gloved one. Some days it was hard to believe such small hands could wield a sword with such deadly precision. Alphinaud did not let his mind linger, as he knew others often overlooked him due to his stature. She served as a reminder to him that he did not need to dwell on thoughts of his height-warriors came in all shapes, ages and sizes.

''Oho, back to bossing me around, I see.'' Aki said in a chiding manner, letting him guide her to her feet once more. Alphinaud seemed to deflate at that, his cool confidence slipping away.

''Back to teasing me relentlessly, I see. I swear, you and my dear Sister were made for each other.''

''Alisaie is such wonderful company.'' Her response made heat rise to his cheeks once more. Absentmindedly, Alphinaud touched the cuff over his ear. His sister had finally been released from the care of a Chirurgeon after being poisoned. Thinking of her again made him long to see her. Perhaps before he turned in for the night, he would stop by her room in the House of Fortemps to see if she was still awake.

When they arrived back inside The Forgotten Knight, all was almost exactly as Aki had left it. Aymeric and Lucia were speaking in low voices, sharing their plans for the future while Tataru sat mending a particular style of new clothing she had been working on. The guests from the House of Fortemps had seemingly turned in for the night, no doubt due to the sheer amount of work that lay ahead of them. Hilda was several drinks in and having a round of darts by herself.

''Ah, I am relieved to see you both returned! Is all well?'' Aymeric said with his usual low tone, a smile gracing his lips.

''Rest assured that all is well, Ser.'' Alphinaud gave a small bow accompanied by a gentle smile.

''I believe the evening is finally coming to a close. There is some food left, however. Aki did not eat before she left. I think it wise you should do so now. Your journey has been fraught with much peril and little time to care for yourself. Please, do not trouble yourself over our affairs just yet. Eat, drink and rest.'' Alphinaud found that very ironic. He considered Aymeric and Aki kindred spirits. In them he sensed a pairing not unlike that of he and his sister. The two cared for each other and were cut from the exact same 'savior' cloth, opting to immediately tend to others before themselves. He wondered if Aymeric ate at all tonight as well. He opened his mouth to speak his mind when Aki chose to do so for him.

''I think it only fair that you look after yourself as well. Your journey has not been an easy one, either.'' The two forces of nature stared each other down for a moment. He, several yalms away and many feet taller and she, just a few ilms taller than Alphinaud himself (and damn those ilms, might he add). Between the two of them, she was still somehow the more imposing figure. With a title such as,  _ Nidhogg slayer _ , it was hard not to be intimidated by the powerful little Auri. Aymeric laughed-it was a warm, happy sound that filled the entire room with cheer.

''So shall it be, Aki.'' Aymeric gave her a bow of his own and she did not know how to respond to that, waving her hands a little as a gesture to get him to stop.

True to their words, both Aki and Aymeric did indeed eat something. Alphinaud made sure to take some leftovers back to the Fortempts manor for his Sister. Alisaie was not feeling well enough to attend the feast and he genuinely did not want her to feel left out. The pair bid their farewells at the end of the night and walked back toward the manor with Tataru leading the way. Their Lalafal lass was mighty drunk and could  _ not  _ seem to stop gushing about how utterly lovely Aki's hair was outside of the confines of a ponytail, pigtails or a bun. It was true, she rarely had her hair down. It did feel nice for a change, the Raen had to admit. Her tail swished behind her as she walked, admiring the stillness and beauty of the night. Light snowfall graced the Foundation and Aki was thankful it did not happen while she was sitting in the cold.

''Goodnight, Tataru.'' Both of them said as they stopped outside her chambers. She blew them both kisses before heading in for the night to curl beneath her covers. The pair walked to the end of the hall, an awkward silence hanging in the air. Alphinaud could not imagine why it felt so strange to him. Every interaction with Aki had always felt normal and effortless. Was something different? Had their talk from earlier twisted some odd gear in the works? He could not fathom what had changed. If she felt it too, she paid it no mind. The silverette stopped outside her room and turned to bid him goodnight.

''Pray wish Alisaie a very wonderful night for me, and the swiftest recovery. I hope to see her on the morrow.''

''Your work shall be done. I fully intend to let her help herself to the remains of our feast in case she refused the Fortemps cooks out of stubborness.''

''Aye, you know her too well for that trick to work.'' Aki laughed, her eyes bright once more. Alphinaud felt a swell in his chest at the look upon her face.

''That I do. The finest culinarians in the house and yet she will deny herself even a scrap. 'Twould not be the first time my dear Sister has done so.''

Aki could only imagine how much stress the twins gave each other sometimes, ''I will leave her in your very capable hands then, Alphinaud. Shall I see you in the morning?''

''I believe we are to have breakfast and then the rest of the day is ours. Mayhaps it would be wise to ask the locals if they are in need of anything while we have some free time on our hands?''

''You have stolen the words from my lips.'' She bowed to him in a very 'Alphinaud' way and he felt red to the tips of his ears. Never had the Warrior of Light bowed to  _ him. _ He had exchanged pleasantries with dozens of foreign parties, but this rang different for him. His brain seemed to have been shut off for mere moments as he stuttered and struggled to find the right words.

''Goodnight, my friend.'' He managed as best as he could, unable to keep his eyes focused on Aki, lest he make an idiot of himself. Strange. Since when did he care about what he appeared like to others?

''Goodnight, my dear friend. Thank you for your kind words. You and the others always recite poetry in my presence about how I am the savior of Eorzea, a shining beacon of light. Some other silly words that always seem to make me emotional. However, tonight, it is you who deserves the praise for your effortless words and your compassion. I know you would all like to believe I am invincible, but lately I have felt so vulnerable. You did not have to come find me, nor did you have to speak with me. But you did on both counts. Tonight, you were  _ my  _ savior. Sleep well, for you have more than earned it.'' Her hand graced his shoulder for only a fleeting moment but Alphinaud felt as though it were forever. He had no philosophies, no yarn to spin, no words bled straight from his silver tongue left for Aki. He merely nodded as she smiled and departed for her chambers. While he felt wonderful about how tonight went, the Elezen was also horribly confused. He could sense a strange shift, but could not even begin to imagine where it had come from nor why was it there. For now, it was enough to know that the Warrior of Light would be sound asleep in her bed, with a full stomach and the life restored to her eyes. Alphinaud turned heel and made for Alisaie's room, eager to see his Sister (although he would pretend he wasn't).

The knocking at the door hadn't startled Alisaie in the least. It seemed every five minutes someone new was at her door to check on her wellbeing. Not that she didn't wholly enjoy the attention, but it did serve as a rather painful reminder of their old home.

''Come in.'' She spoke in an even voice as the young Elezen woman peered up from the book she had been reading. It wasn't often she got to read and Alisaie had forgotten how much she missed it.

''I hope you do not mind the intrusion. I took the liberty of bringing you food from the feast. I fear it will already be cold, but I wanted to be certain you were eating with mine own two eyes.'' Her brother's voice brought a soft smile to her face. 

''Is that so, dear brother? How thoughtful of you.'' Alisaie set aside her book, shifting to sit up a little better as he passed her the tin full of roast and carrots in a savory sauce. Immediately she began to break apart the bread roll he had brought so that she may dip it in the sauce. It was indeed slightly cold, but the thought of Alphinaud sparing time and effort to return with food especially for her kept Alisaie warm enough. Alphinaud stood at her bedside, ever the picture of politeness and grace. He would not dare sit upon her bed without permission. Taking note of her brother's stiffness, she laughed and patted the bed affectionately. He was not inclined to argue, grateful for the invitation. Alphinaud leaned back against the wall for a moment to relieve himself of his tall boots and the socks beneath them with a little sigh before obliging his sister and sitting cross-legged upon her mattress.

Alisaie looked as if she were quite eager for gossip just then, ''So, out with it. How was the feast?''

''I am afraid there isn't all that much to discuss. Aymeric gave a very moving speech about the newly founded peace between the dragons and Ishgard before addressing some of the more political affairs.'' Alphinaud's response was as dry as ever and his sister breathed a sigh.

''I was speaking from a social standpoint, not a political one.'' The look of sheepish realization crept slowly onto Alphinaud's features and it made her laugh.

''Ah, I see. Well, on that front I suppose I do have a little more to say.'' Alisaie begged him to continue with her hands, gesturing him to part with his knowledge in between bites, ''Aki was hardly able to stay present through the entire event. She appeared...distant. Her mind was clearly elsewhere, and when I returned from speaking with Atoirel on the matter of restoration, she was physically gone as well.''

Alisaie's eyes were full of sorrow at the thought. Aki had personally brought the young woman flowers every day she remained in the care of the Chirurgeons. She was told upon waking Aki and Alphinaud checked upon her consistently, sometimes in shifts. While she did not know the Auri very well, it was plain to see she had a very large heart. She did not wish to see her suffer so.

''Did you go after her? Please tell me that you did.''

''Of course I did! The moment I noticed she was gone, I went to her. She was exactly where I imagined, as well. Haurchefant's gravesite. Aki has scarcely left it since the time of his burial.'' Alphinaud slid the gloves off of his hands, revealing long and delicate fingers. He recalled the feeling of her hand over his glove for a fleeting moment.

''He was the man that took you in, correct? After the incident with the banquet?'' Alisaie asked gently. She knew this was a sore spot for her brother, it would not do to poke around in old wounds. The expression on his face confirmed it to be true-crestfallen just for a microsecond before being perfectly stoic once more.

''Yes...he was a very dear friend. I suspect to her, he was like an older brother. I cannot imagine the pain she must be feeling...''

''I can.'' Alisaie's voice was quiet. To lose her brother would be to lose a part of herself. It would be the same as no longer having an arm.

''I advised her as best as I could. I am still learning how to speak to others outside of a political standpoint.''

''Or, perhaps...out of a 'give and take' arrangement?'' She knew him all too well. Alphinaud had once paraded himself around as Louisoux's legacy, proud of all his Grandfather had achieved. He was desperate to make his way in the world as well. However, his policy was more about  _ Alphinaud  _ than Eorzea. He was offering the world a savior but providing no charity that took him even slightly off course. Alphinaud was shedding the vestiges of that spoiled boy, but the cost was the shattering of his confidence.

''Yes...I know that you are right. In my younger days, I would have simply advised her not to linger. He is gone and so it is. Life will continue. But tonight...when I saw Aki clutching her knees..all trace of hope and light sapped from her eyes...t'was all I could do to not let myself be swept away as well.''

''What did you say to her, then?'' Alisaie had never heard Alphinaud sound quite so mature as he did then. The thought took her aback as she continued to eat and observe. Alphinaud rested his hands along the plush sheets, leaning back on them slightly to gaze up at the ceiling for the right words.

''I merely told her what you had said to me.''

''What I...?'' Alisaie tilted her head curiously, not unlike a Chocobo when presented with fresh greens.

''Do you remember what you spoke of our first night in Ul'Dah? I was struggling with his loss that day. My mind and heart weighed heavy and I could not tear myself away from talks of history, politics and developments. You wrested me from my work, practically twisting my arm!''

''Ohh, yes. I do recall the noise you made when I nabbed you-quite similar to a squirrel losing his balance on a branch. I would have laughed, had I not been so angry with you.'' Alphinaud's face flushed and Alisaie managed a little laugh before promptly licking a small trace of sauce off of her fingertip.

''I believe I pointed this out to bring up the topic of our conversation that day, not your rather brutish manhandling.'' She giggled impishly, shaking her head.

''Yes, yes. You have the floor once more, brother of mine. As you were.''

''Thank you,'' he said in a manner most unbecoming of such a dignified young Elezen, ''as I was saying...when you finally tore me from the world of advancements...It all caught up with me. In the days following, I found myself not wanting to do much of anything anymore. I continued returning to Father's words when we left; how angry he was. I...recall a moment where I confided to you perhaps I was not meant for such wonderful things as our Grandfather. And if that were true, what good was I? What was my point in still being here?''

''And I, being the twin with good sense could not  _ suffer  _ to hear such defeatist talk coming out of your mouth.'' Alisaie nodded, setting her now empty tin aside.

''You told me, 'like it or not, you are still here. Mind, body and soul.' It sounded harsh at the time and I changed the wording for Aki. However, what you said to me that day...I have carried it with me through all my journeys. Every now and then, I have to remind myself.''

''Remind yourself...?''

''That I am still here,'' Alphinaud continued, a pained sound blooming through his words, ''that no matter what horrible things we have seen, we have endured. Haurchefant lived; he is gone now. He is gone so that I might sit here with you now. It pains me just as much as it does her...until tonight, mayhaps I had not realized quite how much.''

Touched by both the knowledge he confided in her and his plight, Alisaie moved forward to draw her arms around her brother. Alphinaud could no longer maintain his façade, breaking apart and clinging to his twin. If she felt the wetness against her neck, she did not mention it-a fact he was truly grateful for as he lay in bed later that night yearning for sleep to take him. His mind was filled with thoughts of those he had lost: His Grandfather, the Scions, Haurchefant...they were lost so that he might live, and he vowed not to squander the gift they gave him. Alisaie checked on him in the wee hours of the evening, relieved to see him finally resting. Her twin looked so peaceful when he slept-it was a shame he did not do it nearly as much as an Elezen his age should. She sighed, drawing the covers over him a little more before returning to her chambers.

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Aki awoke the following morning to warm rays of sunlight streaming in through the windows. Ever since the dragons and Ishgardians made peace, it was almost as if the sun shone in the city just a little more often. There was nary a cloud in the sky as she rose from her bed, stretching and hearing her joints crack. Aphinaud's words from the previous night rang in her ears. _You are still here. Mind, body and soul._ Indeed, he was correct. In fact, the Elezen was right about many, many things. She was still here and that meant there were still ways she could aid people. Ishgardians still needed so much help and Alphinaud and Aki could spare some time to make themselves useful. Her blade was practically singing for some use as it was, the katana looking quite sad and lonely leaning against the Auri's bedside table.

After getting properly dressed, Aki left for the dining room to see if she could lend a hand preparing breakfast.

''Ah! There you are, Aki! I was wondering when you would be joining us.'' Edmont exclaimed as she turned the corner to find everyone gathered at the table already.

''By The Twelve, I am late. I am so very sorry, Edmont! I suppose I was more tired than I realized.'' She shyly lingered in the doorway for a moment, surprised it seemed the food was untouched. Mountains of well seasoned eggs, perfectly fried bacon and sausage as well as fresh bread rolls rested atop the large table. All familiar faces were present- Edmont at the head with his sons on either side, Alisaie and Alphinaud seated together beside Emmanellain.

''Not at all, dear girl. We were just about to dig in, you are right on time. Come, come and sit.'' He motioned for her to take a seat beside Alisaie. She hurried inside, not wanting to delay their meal any farther.

''I trust you slept well, Aki?'' Alisaie offered her a friendly smile. The Auri returned it with warmth in spades as she fetched some eggs for herself.

''Quite well. The beds here are incredibly plush. 'Twas as if I were sleeping on the feathers of a Chocobo Chick!''

''They are very comfortable. I shudder the thought of sleeping on the ground once more.'' Alisaie shared a laugh with the Warrior of Light.

''We are in agreement there. 'Tis wonderful to see you in such high spirits.'' Alphinaud motioned to Aki with a slight wave of the hand, truly glad to see the fire in her eyes once more. He felt invigorated after last night as well.

''Where is Tataru? Surely She has not gone to The Forgotten Knight already, surely?'' Aki peered around for her smallest companion.

''She simply told us she would gather some useful information while there. I assumed that meant we will likely be here a while yet.''

''The people have begun working toward restoration, but it shall be a very messy road. Citizens shall need help locating resources, rebuilding, no doubt there will be many tasks to keep yourselves busy for a while.'' The trio nodded in unison, each of them beginning to eat. Aki was lost in thoughts of returning to combat, swinging her legs thoughtfully. It had not been since the final battle of the DragonSong War. She missed the adrenaline something fierce, her bones aching for a fight. Beside Alphinaud, Emmanellain breathed a gentle sigh, his chin rested in his hand. While Aki and the Count spoke of the best places to seek out citizens in need, Emmanellain spoke under his breath, ''She is quite lovely, is she not?''

This prompted slight shock from Alphinaud. _Aki is only a mere Summer older than I. He is much too old for her._

''My Lord?'' Alphinaud's tone was even, not unpleasant. He wanted to hear exactly what the other Elezen thought of Aki.

''Come now, surely even you have noticed? She has quite a lovely personality, and the Warrior is becoming a beautiful woman indeed.'' Alphinaud did not like the placement of the word, 'even'. It was as if Emmanellain assumed he shoved his nose into his Grimoire and never left the pages to gaze upon a _woman_ before. He debated sharing tales of the countless girls that had been seeking his affections at the Studium, but it seemed tasteless. After all, none of those girls were anything like Aki.

''I am not sure what you are getting at, Emmanellain. You are much too old for her.'' The tone in his voice shifted, becoming icy. Alphinaud recognized only a moment later how much it reminded him of who he used to be. So why was it that he could not bring himself to care in this moment? Why could he not stop himself?

''Mayhaps that is true for now, but someday she will be a beautiful flower. Perhaps she and I will cross paths again then!'' The thought did not sit well with the Elezen. It sank to the pit of his stomach and _boiled_.

''Doubtful,'' Alphinaud's eyes flickered to the young woman laughing and sharing tales of one of her more wild adventures, ''we have much to do and she is kept quite busy.''

''Perhaps in time, the thought of settling down might even be thrilling. Wouldn't you say? She seemed to particularly enjoy the beds. No one can say 'no' to the finer things.'' The younger Elezen wondered how long this man would prattle on for. He was making a fool of himself. If Aki knew what he was saying, the Auri would laugh. Her?? Give up adventuring for a life of pleasantries in Ishgard? The strange feeling inside his gut relinquished and gave way to new feelings of confidence. When it came to lifestyles, perhaps no one knew Aki better. Having traveled with her thus far, Alphinaud knew she thrived off of adventure and exciting new tales to weave. The very thought of her tossing all of that aside to live as a fancy housewife to Emmanellain was laughable.

''Mayhaps. Anything is possible.'' _Anything aside from that._ Iciness gone from his tone and a pleased smile gracing his lips, the young man drank deeply from the cup in his hand. What had he even been worried for in the first place?

After breakfast, Aki insisted upon helping clean up. Alphinaud watched her with a curious expression. He could not help pondering his strange behavior with Emmanellain. Why had he gotten so frigid for a moment? What was that feeling in his stomach? Alisaie noticed her brother's strange expression and stood beside him, gently waving a hand in front of his face.

''T'is an odd expression you wear, dear brother. If you continue to stare at her, she may just turn to stone.''

''I am not _staring_ at her. I am merely in thought.''

''In thought of?''

''While we were dining, I believe Emmanellain made hints at courting an older Aki in time. I may have spoken a little harshly, out of regard for Aki's saftey.''

''Aki's saftey? Alphinaud, you are speaking of the woman who slayed a legendary Dragon just recently. If Emmanellain is the beast that will do her in, he is going to have to try very, very hard.'' She folded her arms, an amused smile on her face. Alphinaud whipped his head to look at her, his expression all seriousness. Alisaie raised a hand to her mouth, lining up the pieces in record time. His twin began laughing, a mirthful, impish sound.

''Sister, is it too much to ask you take this seriously? She is our friend. I do not wish to see her future lie in the hands of a man who cannot even dress himself properly. I watched him fiddle with his armor for what seemed like hours the other morning.''

''I apologize. Yes, I can see how concerned you are,'' Alisaie cleared her throat and straightened herself out, wiping a shed tear from her eye, ''but don't you think it to be a slight touch ironic that you are the one getting so frustrated? Imagine, the boy who perfected an art form to woo the ladies of the Studium-''

''I am not the same person anymore, Alisaie. I have grown.'' Alphinaud gave a roll of his eyes. He folded his arms, returning his gaze to Aki as she chatted away with Atoirel.

''Perhaps this is a topic that would be best suited for the two of you.'' After all, she was still attempting holding back her fit of giggles.

''The two of-? No, thank you. I would rather not add yet another problem to her already extensive list. Besides, the man genuinely thinks she would be happy to settle down into a quiet, boring life of wealth and politics to the last of her days. He could not be more wrong.'' He laid a hand over his stomach, that feeling returning once more. It was enough to make him sick, the churning in the pit of his belly.

''Is that so? By your logic, you are still truly the same boy from the Studium, desperate to gain the affection of every girl in sight.''

''Alisaie-'' He began in retaliation, but his Sister held up a hand to signal him to stop. She was not done yet, there was more to say.

''Alphinaud, I understand you have changed and I recognize that. So, pray do not misunderstand. The way you are speaking of her, it is as if you assume Aki will always be this way. People can and do change. Do not make assumptions about a woman you have not met yet, just as you would not wish for her to assume the kind of man you will be in years to come. That is rather unfair, don't you think?'' She rested a hand on her hip with an air of finality, turning to gaze at him with a soft expression. Damn her. The logic behind her statement was flawless and Alphinaud could feel the lump in his throat. Oh, how he hated being wrong. His blue eyes darted away from her gaze, hands gripping tightly to his elbows.

''I do not like the idea, is all. Something about it...turns my stomach.''

''Then do something about it, Alphinaud.''

''Such as? This is far beyond the realm of my understanding.'' Alisaie did not get to answer, for a moment later Aki was approaching. She had just dried off her hands from doing the dishes, her lips quirked into a self-satisfied smile.

''They have officially reprimanded me for attempting too much housework. I suppose that would be our signal to begin asking around Ishgard for information. Shall we start with The Forgotten Knight?'' Aki had no idea what she was interrupting, eyes bright and full of excitement at the prospect of getting to wear her katana once more. The twins cast an expression between each other and Alisaie gave a positively wicked grin.

''Is that so? Well, I shall leave all of the errands to you and my brother. I am still not considered well enough to be running the length of The Foundation all day.'' Alphinaud glanced from her to Aki, finding his Sister particularly evil in that moment. Did she expect him to find a solution to this problem without first having basic knowledge? How was he to determine the best approach this way? She could be so cruel sometimes, that Sister of his.

''Ah, no worries! You shall be missed, Alisaie! Forgive me, I feel as though I have had a life changing journey with your brother. I have yet to have one with you, but I certainly hope we get our time to shine.'' The other woman regarded her with a sheepish smile and soft eyes, eyelashes fluttering.

''How very thoughtful of you,'' Alisaie gave a little laugh, ''be careful today. I look forward to seeing your safe return!''

''Aye! Never you worry your little head, I shall bring him back whole.'' Aki gave a polite bow, her voice playful. Alphinaud's face flushed all the way to the tips of his ears and he huffed.

''Pardon?'' The Elezen spoke with a slightly bashful tone, ''I believe as your healer, it is _my_ task to deliver you back safely.''

''Do you recall the Stone Vigil? To this day, I'm afraid I don't remember half of our journey there. I spent a good time unconscious.''

''W-well! You had rushed in to fight that dragon alone! I did only what I could.'' Alphinaud's desperation was growing just as the speed of his words. Aki giggled and Alphinaud found he could not be cross with her. The Auri was laughing again, with her entire heart and it filled him with relief and joy. He sighed and shook his head.

''Either way, we shall return soon. I do not expect us to be out all until the eve.'' With that, Aki gave a happy wave and took her charge by the hand. Alphinaud had only moments to stare down at where they connected before he was being pulled along. This was the Warrior of Light he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt. She was excitable and damnably sweet, which made it hard to be upset with her. He noted another strange thing as Aki tugged him to the front door- his hands were sweating. How embarrassing! Alphinaud hoped she would not notice. It struck him as odd, for they've held hands before. After all, just the night before they had been shoulder to shoulder. When they traveled by wagon together the last time (shortly before the Crystal Braves mess), the Auri had fallen asleep against his side. How it had infuriated him! Alphinaud could not move his hands, he could not properly think for every few moments her head would droop forward and he could not have the Warrior of Light dropping to the floor of the carriage and harming themselves in the process. He finally resigned to guiding an arm around her shoulders, an act he had only previously shared with his Sister. It had been no different then. Now, why _now_ did their contact cause him such embarrassing distress?

''Alphinaud? Alphi!'' Aki's voice yanked him straight back to the present moment and he blinked in confusion as if he had been in another time entirely.

''Yes...? Pardon, did something happen? I was distracted.''

''So I have noticed! I was about to start shaking you. That woman seems at a loss. Perhaps we can ask her if she needs help?'' She peered at him and pointed across the way. Alphinaud had not even noticed they were no longer holding hands. He did not properly realize until moments later, when Aki was tying her hair into long pigtails.

''Oh! Yes, 'tis certainly worth a try.'' He spied the woman Aki spoke of within moments. In the Jeweled Crozier, most merchants were eagerly shouting their prices and wares to passersby. However, a particular elderly woman seemed to be examining the wares with a sorrowful gaze.

''Excuse me, milady. We cannot help but see the upset written upon your face. Is aught amiss?''

''Ah...The Warrior of Light and her companion. You are quite the talk of Ishgard, you know.'' The woman gave a kind smile and a bow of her head. In her age, she was still devastatingly pretty, her long silver hair falling in curled waves over delicate shoulders. She had laugh lines that permanently marred the skin around her mouth and dark amber eyes. A silver choker rested over her throat with a single sapphire placed at the center and a brooch with an familiar emblem rested upon her breast proudly. Alphinaud recognized it as a simple red rose, the symbol of House Haillenarte.

''I think I speak for all of us when I say I am grateful to see the city well. Alphinaud and I are going to do everything we can to help as the dust settles. Is there something we may do for you, Milady?''

''The matter is a little complicated, you see.'' The elderly woman drew a deep sigh, clasping her hands together.

''We can handle any task. What is it you need?'' Alphinaud coaxed her gently.

''My husband passed away just a few years ago during an attack upon the Stone Vigil. It has become a tradition of mine to bring him Gardenias on the eve of our Anniversary. For years, the same shop has sold them. Unfortunately, I have just learned the owner of said shop was lost to us during the battle.'' Aki and Alphinaud exchanged glances, both looking rather melancholy.

''Gardenias, was it?'' Alphinaud gripped his chin in thought for a moment, ''I know another place we can get them. It will be dangerous, and it may take the better part of our afternoon.''

''No worries, milady! We shall return with your flowers as soon as we are able!'' Aki would never forget the way the woman's eyes shone in that moment. It reminded her why she continued this journey, despite all of the hardships it wrought. Her mind returned to Alphinaud's words from the previous night and she was suddenly grateful that she listened to him. That he was able to pull her from the depths and guide her footsteps.

''Thank you... I am not sure how I will ever repay your kindness.''

''Nay, no thanks necessary. Let us say when it comes to grief, we have common ground. Everyone should be able to mourn in their way. If this is yours, we shall see it done.'' Alphinaud gave a polite bow and Aki smiled at him. She was always surprised to note how far the young man had come on their journey together. His decorum was real and true, born of love for his fellow Eorzeans. She couldn't help but admire the strength of his heart at times. Where Aki failed with her wordings, Alphinaud painted a pretty image with words alone. His silver tongue did find them in trouble oft, but lately it presented an aptitude to connect with others.

''See that you return safely.'' The woman bowed her head once more and Alphinaud motioned for Aki to follow him.

''Not that I do not trust your sense of direction, friend but may I hear our next step? You claimed danger would be found along with the flowers.'' Aki tightened her grip on the katana at her side.

Alphinaud responded, ''When we were in Idyllshire the last time, I spotted some growing about in the wilds.''

''What a strangely selective memory you have, Alphinaud Leveilleur. Are you fascinated by botany, I wonder?''

''I have knowledge on many things, if that pleases you. Not all of them are as helpful as spells and magics, but this time it seemed to be of value.'' Aki could sense from his tone and quick dismissal there was a hidden story there. However, she would not pry.

''Aye, it does please me. How shall we get there? Idyllshire is quite a journey.''

''Ideally, teleportation would be the swiftest route. However, the flower in question is exceedingly delicate and I am unsure if the sheer amount of aether used in teleportation would damage them. I would rather not arrive there quickly only to have returned unsuccessful. Should I call Vidofnir?'' Alphinaud suggested with a smile. Aki admired the way he fully embraced his friendship with the lady dragon.

''She might be cross you have reduced her to your winged chariot.''

''Mayhap you are right,'' he laughed at the thought, pale cheeks tinged the softest shade of pink, ''we could travel by Chocobo? I am told the raven Chocobos here in Ishgard are even capable of flight.''

''Ah, that we could. 'Twould likely be faster.'' Alphinaud detected something off about her voice and then it struck him-a little known fact about Aki that he discovered the first time they rode an airship together.

''Forgive me, it slipped my mind!'' He could still recall the mocking tone of his voice as he once teased her, _'The great Warrior of Light is afraid of heights?'._ How had she not hit him on the spot?

''All is well, Alphinaud. You have a point. If we arrive by the sky, it shall be much faster. Time is of the essence if we are to deliver that poor woman her flowers. I assure you, I have been in the sky many times since our first. I will strive to be better this time.''

The Elezen nodded, grateful for her logic but also the slightest bit concerned. It was true that she had overcome many things since that day-she herself had even been carried upon the back of a dragon. That did not change the way she clung fiercely to it, the trembling of her hands, nor the paleness on her face that would last for ages whenever finally dismounting. Just as Alphinaud had encountered many spirits, he had yet to truly conquer his fear of them.

''Come, let us away. The stables are not far.'' Alphinaud lead the way through the city. So much was still in need of repair. As they gazed around on their stroll, the pair were both lost in thoughts of how to help. Such was a large part of the kinship they shared-devoting themselves to others in need.

The stablehand was quite shocked to see them there and spent much too long staring at Aki for Alphinaud's liking. He reprimanded himself for his lack of focus, wondering why these things that used to just be a niggling annoyance in the back of his mind were now a full roar at the forefront of his every thought.

The raven Chocobo that would carry them through the air was enormous. Alphinaud was well aware the birds came in all shapes and sizes, as even the tallest Au-Ra and the littlest Lalafel could find a Chocobo to suit their needs comfortably. Aki, however was absolutely fascinated by this bird and could not stop preening the silken feathers over its side.

''I have named him! Would you like to hear?'' She whispered fondly to Alphinaud, beckoning him. The Elezen had a soft spot for animals, though ones this large tended to make him more nervous than anything else. He slowly approached her side, having a very intense stare down with the Chocobo in question.

''Named him? Aki, we cannot keep him.'' He chided, blue eyes not leaving the large bird's glossy black stare.

''Mayhaps not, but we will be journeying together. That is special, isn't it?'' The bird sang a pretty little, 'kweh' in appreciation. Alphinaud managed a smile. The Warrior of Light was truly something to behold at times. A dragonslayer in her prime, but she spent her quiet moments weaving crowns made of fresh flowers and giving names to every Chocobo she ever rode upon. Thaliak help him.

''I suppose perhaps it warrants a name.''

''How do you feel about, 'Tenebris'? I have heard it means, 'darkness'.'' Alphinaud covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a small laugh.

''The Warrior of Light and her Chocobo companion, Darkness. How very scandalous.'' Aki's eyes glittered and she snickered.

''We cannot forget about her faithful and dearest friend.'' The sudden sincerity in her voice took Alphinaud completely aback, his face flaming.

''No...no, we shan't. After all, where would she be without him?'' His answer came moments later after he regained his composure and could properly think of a comeback.

''I for one never care to find out.'' Aki braced her hands on the side of the Chocobo's saddle, attempting to climb onto it. She was very small indeed, which was causing her to have some trouble lining her foot up correctly with the stirrup and not falling on her legendary bottom in the process. Alphinaud could only take watching this for so many moments before he cleared his throat and moved an ilm closer to her, ''may I?''

Aki glanced over, her pigtails stopping their frantic bouncing for a moment. Her leg was still half in the air, desperately fumbling for the stirrup to root her in place securely. She saw Alphinaud's hands outstretched and gathered he meant to help her climb up. How horribly embarrassing; the Warrior of Light needing his help straddling her mount. Aki gave in with an unhappy little sigh, hoping she did not just make a complete fool of herself in front of him.

''I think I found my answer.''

''To what question, Aki?'' Alphinaud's hands found a gentle grip about her hips. He was disgusted by how sweaty his hands felt beneath his gloves. Suddenly the chill in the air was not even present; all was warmth. Stunned by the sensation and his entire face aflame, the Elezen hoisted up the Auri. They worked together, Aki swinging her leg over with the timing of his lift. He feared his voice (and his legs) might have given out had he held her any longer.

''It seems without you, I would not be able to mount my Chocobo.'' It was said in a small, sheepish voice that did not sound like it belonged to Aki. Alphinaud did not laugh at her shortcomings, as she would not have laughed at his.

''I should think you would have figured out something without my presence. However...I am grateful that you have it, nonetheless. And as always, it is never a bother.'' She sighed with a warm expression, watching as Alphinaud attempted to mount the bird. With the ease and confidence of a Knight mounting his steed, he slid his foot into the stirrup and lifted himself up. Aki could see the saddle tilting ever so slightly and his footing was not very strong. Immediately, she leaned down and wrapped her arm around his, grasping his elbow with the palm of her hand and holding him in place effectively. Alphinaud gazed up at her in surprise-not only by the swiftness of her action, but the sheer strength she exerted to keep him from falling. They locked eyes, both of them breathing a little off-rhythm. Using all the strength of her Samurai training, the young Auri swung Alphinaud up. He did the rest, seating himself upon the Chocobo's back readily.

''Ah...'' he cleared his throat, still a little shaken, ''see? No reason to be embarrassed. I myself am far less graceful than I appear to be.''

''I do not believe that for one moment. This is just an unfairly large bird.'' Aki laughed, still a little breathless herself. Alphinaud paused at that, shaking his head. Always so hard on herself. The Warrior did hold herself to a much higher standard, often criticizing herself where she would insist others be gentle to themselves. That was the true travesty here. Before he could speak, however, the stable hand gave them a little wave.

''Hold tight to her, boy! Lest ye fall off yalms above the bleedin' ground!'' He shouted in a thick accent. The Elezen did not need to be told twice. He inched forward and bordered Aki's hips with his legs, wrapping his arms safely around her middle. In normal circumstances, this would be humiliating. However, Alphinaud resigned himself to promptly _get over it_. She was afraid of heights, and being in front of him automatically made Aki in the ideal position were anything to happen. Her safety was all that mattered.

''Hold tight, yes? If you fall, I will never forgive you.'' Aki insisted, holding Tenebris' reins tightly in her small fists.

''Pray do not concern yourself with me. I have never felt more safe.'' His words served to reassure her and the green-eyed Auri gave a curt nod. The stable hand made a few unusual gestures and Tenebris gave a small, 'Kweh!' before charging forward. Aki felt her stomach drop as the bird began to flap his wings. _Ready...ready....steel yourself, girl..._ She took deep breaths, feeling Alphinaud's grip on her tighten. Mere seconds later, they were starting a slow ascent into the dawn sky. Thankfully, it was still a beautiful day and there was not a single sign of snow to be had. Aki's breathing began to rise and Alphinaud felt every heave of her lungs against his breast.

''Aki...'' He examined the look upon her face, seeing the terror in her eyes. His own became gentle as a response and Alphinaud knew he could not let her worry herself sick.

''We are so very high....s-so very...'' Her heart swelled along with her body, limbs trembling. Alphinaud felt helpless as ever. All his words would likely amount to nothing. What would Alisaie do? _She would probably say something sickeningly sweet and pet her hair._ What would Estinien do? _Likely tell her something straight to the point and bordering upon harsh. That approach will not work with Aki, only serve to cause more chaos._ After chewing his lip for a few moments, Alphinaud finally decided perhaps now was a time for action, not pondering.

''Aki, I know you are frightened. I need you to listen to me, please. You are not alone here. I know that you are the legendary Warrior of Light, but you are also my dearest friend. I will never let you fall. You are in the safest place, I assure you.''

''Alphinaud, if I...If I fall, surely...''

''Surely I will save us both. I am not a master tactician for nothing. I need you to trust me, even though your mind is not your own at this moment. Breathe slow, even and deep. It is alright to be frightened...to let it consume you is dangerous.'' Aki followed his instructions, breathing as evenly as she could manage. She averted her gaze from the ground below and attempted to relax. She was surprised to find how comforting her oldest friend's embrace had become.

''Thank you.'' Her voice was but a tired whisper and Alphinaud pressed closer to the young woman in his arms. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat.

''We must guide him. Tenebris needs our aid.'' Aki nodded in response, looking ahead. She could not get her bearings, but Alphinaud indeed did. He examined the area below them thoroughly and kept one arm around her waist as he took the right hand side of the reins in his grasp, ''together, then?''

''Together.'' Aki breathed a nervous sigh, holding the left hand side, ''tell me where to guide and I shall.''

With the both of them holding the reins and Alphinaud keeping a careful grasp on the woman in front of him, they began to make progress at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, some really intense grieving stuff here. D: Big fat thank you to everyone reading this! I can't wait to get into the heart of this story and finally have it up here. Honestly, after falling into a writing well for such a long time, this is kind of bringing my inspiration back.

It was no small feat to make it above Idyllshire upon Tenebris' back. Despite this, Aki was starting to relax just a little. Alphinaud guided her just as he always had, giving direction when he needed to but not being too stern or firm. In time, they began to see the familiar outlines of the abandoned location they sought desperately.

''We must bring him to a slow descent.'' Alphinaud encouraged Aki, demonstrating the proper way to signal Tenebris by gently giving him a light prod of the foot just in front of the joints of his wings. The bird responded with a soft 'kweh,' slowly coming to a hover in the air and then gently fluttering down toward the ground. Aki felt her stomach plummet and her free hand scrabbled for Alphinaud's arm. The Elezen was going to need to bathe tonight, for his hands were ungodly sweaty beneath his gloves and he felt disgusting. If she clung to him any longer, he feared he might lose his mind. They still had the entire trip back as well.

Immediately after they landed, he felt Aki's grip on his arm loosen and the pounding of her heartbeat begin to slow.

''Easy now. Let me dismount first and I will help you down.'' Alphinaud spoke firmly in a voice normally reserved for his reckless Sister who enjoyed stressing him out after she received injuries. Aki's nod was all he needed for reassurance. Carefully, the Elezen swung one long leg over the length of the Auri so that both legs were on one side of the bird. Taking a deep breath, he attempted a gentle slide to the ground. Alphinaud was hardly graceful, sliding to his knees once landing and caking pants in dirt. He slowly stood, brushing the dirt off as best as he could before turning and offering both hands to Aki. She watched him nervously, worrying at her lower lip. It was so polarizing to see her like this. Alphinaud had watched Aki's eyes alight with savagery upon the battlefield. He had witnessed her run through countless beings with that katana at her very side. 'Twas not long ago he saw the young woman slowly take the first fearless steps toward a battle with the mighty Nidhogg, blood smeared along her side. She was a force to be reckoned with, a spirit of nature. Yet for all of her magnificent strengths, the thought of being in the sky nigh reduced her to tears. In the present, he felt ashamed for his younger self having once poked fun at her for such a weakness. After all, he was the exact same when it came to the very thought of a spirit.

''Aki? I will catch you. I swear it.'' The look in his eyes was genuine and Aki swallowed her pride, nodding. She was ashamed to let him see her this way. In all of their time together, she had sworn Alphinaud would not see her weak. Upon their first true Journey together, this was because she feared he may wield her weakness as a weapon.  _ 'The great Warrior of Light is afraid of heights?'  _ She was humiliated by his words then. He was quite manipulative in those days and the thought of Alphinaud possessing such knowledge genuinely worried her. True, he had been pleasant enough. But the sheer joy, the  _ enthusiasm  _ the revelation of her fear had wrought at that time made Aki uncomfortable and ashamed. However, nowadays she was ashamed for another reason entirely. One she had become savvy to but would very much like to avoid. The Auri reluctantly released her grip upon Tenebris and gently leaned down to place her hands in Alphinaud's. He stood upon the tips of his toes, reaching up to secure a hold on her elbows. Aki leaned down just a little more, her hands now coming to rest at his shoulders.

''Ready? I shall count to three and on three you will lift and slide your leg up. One....two....three.'' He counted down slowly and patiently before using all of his strength to guide her into the air. She shifted her leg exactly as he demanded, sliding down a little faster than anticipated. Alphinaud held her fast, rooting his feet in the dirt firmly and refusing to fall. She breathed a little sigh of relief and he held her there for a moment longer than he should have. When Aki's heartbeat finally began to settle, Alphinaud released her from his arms. Blue eyes roved over hers with concern, checking to see if she was settling just fine. To his relief, she seemed to be shaken but recovering much quicker than she had the last time he saw her dismount from Midgardsormr.

''Alphinaud, I...have not the words. At least nothing that would sound as good as it would if it had come from you first.'' She managed a breathless laugh, resting a hand upon her breast to monitor her heart rate. There were many things he wanted to say. There were many things he should say. However, when he opened his mouth, what fell out was just a simple, ''come, we must away.''

If his brevity bothered Aki, Alphinaud did not see it. She merely straightened herself up and dusted off her clothing, taking the time to stretch before giving him a determined nod.

''Yes! Let's!''

Following his lead, Aki trailed behind Alph as he examined the landscape.

''Perfect. When last we came here, I happened to notice the blooms yalms away.'' Alphinaud explained, stepping onto the stone path that had once been walked by Sharlayans.

''What exactly is the dangerous part?''

''You shall see, my friend. Hand on your blade at all times.'' He retrieved the Grimoire from his hip, holding it tightly in his hand.

''My thoughts exactly!'' She followed through the empty and desolate streets, keeping her eyes and ears honed. Alphinaud split off from the path at one point, traveling behind a broken building. She tilted her head. When did he have the time to explore this old ruin? Perhaps one of the nights he was supposed to be slumbering here with them?

''They are inside this building.'' He whispered, motioning for the Samurai to follow. Aki heard a strange and familiar scuttling noise as they approached through a dilapidated section of the wall. Quick as a flash, she drew her blade. Alphinaud summoned his Carbuncle, the glowing from Moonstone helping to light their way. They were  _ surrounded  _ by goblins in that eerie darkness. Red eyes followed the pair everywhere. Aki could see at the back of the furthest hall was a large section of bushes. They had grown straight through the old rock, it seemed. Lovely, rounded white blooms stood as a beacon in the darkness. Now they had a direction-it was up to them to carve a path.

Aki nodded at Alphinaud and together they flew into the fray. She swung her blade up with the fierceness of a tidal wave, slashing through one of the goblins. Another came for her heels and the woman swiftly brought the sword spinning back down. It was artful, like a dance. In, out. Twirl, spin, slice, slash. Alphinaud had always enjoyed the way Aki fought. It was equal parts graceful and brutal-not unlike herself. There were times when she swung, he could almost feel the chill of Ishgard behind the steel of her blade. Othertimes, Alphinaud could liken the heat of her sword to that of Primal fire.

While Alphinaud enjoyed watching his friend utterly decimate everything in her path, Aki broke focus from time to time to watch him cast. There was something to be said for the command he had over that book in his hand. She found it polarizing and interesting how Alphinaud's words could once be used to cut and slice just as much as her sword. However, lately the sharp edge to his magic had been dulled. Instead of using overly aggressive spells and having his Carbuncle consistently on the offense, Alphinaud had changed tactics. Aki knew when she felt weary from battle, her body riddled with cuts and gashes and her bones tired, she would suddenly feel a strange warmth come upon her. Wounds would mend and the pain would slowly ebb away. For one reason or another, the man who had once thought of healing as little more then a strategy to continue the fight was now becoming overly concerned with the health of his companions. Where his Sister had picked up the blade and rained fury on her foes, Alphinaud chose to take his first tentative steps toward accomplished healing. Aki's realization hit her toward the end of the battle and she nearly became overwhelmed with emotion at the thought of such change.

''Behind you!'' Alphinaud cast a spell, erupting a gnawing Goblin in a veil of light. The creature fell lifeless at the Samurai's feet. She panted softly and felt another round of warmth hit her. Aki drew to full height, gazing back at Alphinaud with relief. Perhaps Alisaie was not the only one who still retained some vicious offense.

''Thank you...That one might have gnawed my arm off.''

''Next time you may not be so lucky. What happened to you? One moment you were focused on the battle and the next you looked to be in tears!''

''Ah, 'tis silly.'' Aki shook her head, turning her attention to the Gardenias at the end of the room.

''As you wish. I will not press. However, your mind should not be elsewhere in the center of a fight...I worry you may be harmed.'' The confession of his worry for her made something in Aki's breast bloom.

''If I am harmed, I have my healer.'' The tips of Alphinaud's ears reddened at the possessiveness indicated by her use of 'my' and he absentmindedly thumbed the cuff on his left ear.

''I am still relatively new. As you yourself stated just this morning, I was unable to revive you straight away inside the Stone Vigil.''

''I was teasing, please do not think I actually meant to harm your feelings...I apologize if I did.''

''Nay...! I am perfectly fine. There was merit behind your jest, however. Healing is much different then casting a simple ruin spell.''

''Is it? I am afraid I don't particularly understand Aether or how it is relative to magic. I must have heard you speak of it dozens of times, but I just cannot seem to grasp it.'' Aki sheathed her sword, approaching the flowers slowly. Alphinaud followed, watching her with a soft expression.

''Quite alright, it can be complicated,'' The Elezen nodded slowly, gently kneeling beside the Gardenia shrubs, ''well, let me attempt to explain to you this way.''

''I am listening!'' Aki sat down upon her knees, watching curiously. Her tail rested on the stone ground, thumping from time to time.

''Imagine I am the soil from which this flower springs. Just as this plant did not come from thin air, neither does the Aether I use in my magic. There is a field around me at all times. Around you as well. The field around us can be twisted and manipulated, pulled into our bodies and released as forms of magic. Just as the soil needs nutrients in order to nurture and grow a plant, I as well need to take reprieve from the magic I wield for a short time between casting. Otherwise, I pull too much of the field. Get too ambitious and you may find you will have nothing left to draw upon.''

''Which would not be good in the middle of a battle.'' Aki commented, her head cocked to the side.

''Exactly. Healing is slightly different. When I draw upon it to heal, the magic must needs come from the Aetheric field around me as well as my own internal Aether. Naturally, it weakens me a great deal more than a normal cast would. For this reason, I must continue to be careful of the ebb and flow of the Aetherial Sea. Fantastic chirurgeons who have had years of study and discipline will be able to heal things I simply cannot at this moment. If I attempt, I will push myself past a breaking point. When you abuse Aether, it has significant consequences.''

''Oh...'' Aki thought this over for a moment before regarding him with a guilty expression, ''I am horribly sorry I teased you. I genuinely did not know...''

''Please, do not be sorry.'' Alphinaud couldn't exactly bring himself to mention that it  _ did  _ sting just a bit. He did not want to see her cry or wallow in regret.

''I had no idea healing was so intricate. When you put it the way you do, it sounds beautiful.''

''Beautiful?'' He kneels beside the Gardenias, thumbing his chin as he debates an effective way to get a cutting.

''When you heal someone, it is not just magic from your field anymore. It comes from your own energy, like how my blade is fueled by my focus. My Master used to tell me that we all have different souls, so no two Samurai would be alike. Our focus is as different as our energy and training, therefore so are our weapons and swordplay. When you heal...it is as if part of you is wishing someone to get better so much that your energy  _ wills _ them to be better.'' Alphinaud was torn from his thinking, distracted by the weight of her words, ''you have changed a lot, Alphi. Sometimes, I forget to appreciate just how much. Or acknowledge it aloud.''

In that silence, they gazed at one another. Aki's green eyes were warm and spoke of every soft thing in the universe. Alphinaud's expression was one of pure awe, his eyes wide.

''This...is not an easy path. I will have to take much time to practice, to get stronger. I know it is a harder road to walk, but it is for that reason I chose it. I can no longer abide watching people I care for suffer. I want...I  _ wish _ more than anything to alleviate that burden for them. Even if I am to make it my own.''

''Mayhap you and I are more alike than I realize.'' Aki laughed, gently tousling the twin's hair. Alphinaud chuckled just a bit, feeling lighter somehow.

''Now, for the real reason we came here. I suggest we take extreme caution. Gardenias require much care and attention. If the petals are touched even slightly with hands that are not damp, the blooms will start to wither almost immediately. They do not survive long, and I should like to get them back to her before this evening in good condition.''

''The flight is not too long...Do you think we can make it?'' Aki carefully thumbed one of the stems, not wishing to damage the lovely blooms.

''I have an idea, but it is not exactly novel,'' Alphinaud sat back on his heels. He set his Grimoire across his thighs, open to a specific page, ''if this works, I might be able to keep the flowers in perfect condition the entire way back to Ishgard. However, I have never attempted anything like this.''

Aki watched with curiosity, more than content to let Alphinaud have his time to shine. She enjoyed watching him cast, anyhow. Whatever he did, it was sure to be nothing short of incredible. He read the page over a few times before closing his eyes and placing a hand upon the book. The response was a deep blue glow, one that resembled the waves of the ocean. He gently held a hand above the blooms and a light gathering of dew began to form on the petals. Aki sat up just a little bit, her eyes wide. Alphinaud opened his eyes, sliding his hand from the Grimoire.

''It....actually  _ worked _ .'' He sounded almost giddy as he admired the glistening petals. 

''What did you do, pray tell?'' She observed the blooms carefully, as if her very breath might wilt them.

''I manipulated the Aether around them, creating dew from the vapor in the air. That should last a while, but we must needs make haste.'' Alphinaud rose from the floor, sliding the Grimoire back in place and carefully taking cuttings from the Gardenia bush. He harvested quite a few, checking to make certain the dew was still working.

''I shall need you to hold them while we take Tenebris back.''

''Are you certain I could not teleport back?'' Aki chewed at her lip anxiously, watching the flowers with a weary expression.

''My apologies...Would that we could, but we cannot risk the chance. Were it any other flower, mayhaps that would be just fine. Not these, regrettably.'' She nodded, rubbing her arm and taking a deep breath.

''You are right. That woman needs her flowers and we shall not let her down.''

''And do not think for a moment I would let you down. I shall ever be beside you while we are on his back. You have my word, no harm will come to you. Do you trust me?'' Their eyes met once more and Aki gave a slow nod.

''Yes...yes, absolutely.''

''Then let us quit this place, yes?'' He gently held the Gardenias to her. Aki took them carefully, replacing his slender gloved fingers with her own delicate hands. She followed him, keeping an eye out for anymore goblins along the way. Once they had safely departed the building, Aki called for Tenebris. He responded as fast as he could with a very excited, 'kweh!!!', shaking his ebony feathers.

''Hello, friend.'' Alphinaud smiled up at the large bird. It seemed perhaps he did have a soft spot for him, after all. Damn, why did he let Aki name the chocobo??

Aki held the Gardenias as carefully as she could, worrying herself sick with thoughts of how she was going to mount the bird. She could not do it before with her hands empty. How was she to do it now?

''May I?'' Her questions were answered moments later by Alphinaud. He offered her his hands again and she nodded with a shy smile, ''You may!''

The Elezen held her waist more firmly this time, pleased that his hands were not nearly so sweaty at this moment. He could not afford his gloves to slide. Tenebris bowed down just a little much to their surprise. It was a big help, allowing Aki to get her leg over and settle into the perfect footing. Alphinaud vowed to be more careful this time. He would not allow her to risk the flowers over his silly clumsiness. He drew a breath and maintained a determined expression as he lifted himself up in the stirrup. This time, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself properly seated with no outside intervention. Aside from being relieved, he also felt just a mite more confident.

Alphinaud guided Tenebris onward, holding Aki's middle with one arm and guiding the bird as carefully as he could. No comforting words were necessary from him this time as the Auri whispered words of encouragement in her own head and leaned back into her Arcanist. He could still feel her heart hammering, but no longer did her breathing seem increasingly labored.

The flight back was relatively smooth, the landing a little less so. Alphinaud nearly guided Tenebris straight into the Chocobo stablehand. After many apologies and a few apologies for the poor Warrior of Light, Alphinaud paid the man (with some fair extra coin due to the trauma) and they were off.

''You know, I believe we have run into a bit of a problem.'' Aki pointed out with a hum, swallowing her fears and thriving on solid ground once more.

''What would that be?'' Alphinaud checked over the blooms, relieved to see his spell had kept them near flawless. 

''We did not ask for that woman's name, nor did we arrange a place to meet with her.''

''Never to worry. I caught the symbol on her brooch. She is of House Haillenarte. I am certain if she frequents this market, someone will recognize her description and inform us if she resides in the Manor itself or not.''

''Ah! Ever the astute observation artist. You never cease to surprise me. First you are a botanist and now you are an expert on the Houses of Ishgard.''

''What can I say? I spend much of my time seeking knowledge.'' Alphinaud's cheeks grew warm for a moment as he followed her to the Jeweled Crozier.

The marketplace was bustling, and the woman was nowhere to be found. However, after asking around Alphinaud's description did indeed prove useful. One of the older shopkeepers immediately recognized her and gave them detailed directions to her place of residence. The sun was near setting, so Aki and Alphinaud picked up the pace. She did not live in the Haillenarte house, resolved to stay in a smaller and less grand Estate not too many yalms away.

When they finally arrived outside the large Estate, Aki paced while holding the Gardenias as Alphinaud knocked politely. Moments later, they were greeted with the friendly face of the elderly woman.

''Oh, there you are! I was beginning to get worried. I had waited there for a long time, until my old bones grew weary. I had hoped to return soon to search for you, or perhaps had word sent out to see if you were alright. I see my concerns were not necessary....and you return with my Gardenias still lovely...I do not know how I will ever thank you.'' Her eyes were full of so much joy as she beheld the flowers Aki held out to her.

''Thank Alphinaud....I may be the fearsome Warrior of Light, but without his knowledge I am afraid your flowers may have been ruined.'' The Elezen began to stammer that thanks were not in order, waving his hands shyly in dismissal.

''Thank you both in equal measure...would you like to come in for a cup of tea? I must arrange the bouquet before laying them upon the grave.''

Aki and Alphinaud glanced at one another before nodding gingerly.

''It would be an honor, Milady.'' Alphinaud's response was as friendly and warm as ever. She gave a gentle smile and lead the pair inside.

''Apologies, my name is Niavelle. You may call me Niah.''

''Niah. You have a very lovely name...Mine is Aki.''

''You are very sweet, my dear.'' The Hyuran woman's eyes glistened just a bit, as if she were recalling something sorrowful.

The Estate was absolutely stunning, Aki had to admit. Ishgard buildings in and of themselves were beautiful by design-those large, stone structures with ornate glass windows, towering carved columns and pillars, hand woven rugs to decorate each room with colorful emblems and designs, a large, roaring fireplace in every building. It felt welcoming in a strange way. Or perhaps it reminded Aki of Camp Dragonhead, which had felt like home to her in a time when her world seemed practically unrecognizable. Staying here in Ishgard was almost like staying in a second home, even if ghosts now walked the halls of every room and floated down every staircase. Something in her expression must have given her thoughts away because Alphinaud's hand was upon her back, tender as a soft breeze. If he was feeling the same, the silver-haired man did not give it away.

Niah returned moments later with two cups of tea. The china was a beautiful pearly-white with hand painted swirls of royal purple. Aki realized she could not remember the last time she had tea. Be that as it may, she would recognize that aroma anywhere.

''Chamomile,'' She spoke aloud with a wistful sigh, realizing last minute her friend had done just the same thing. They shared a look and both laughed, faces red.

''How long have you and your companion been traveling together?'' Niah guided them to her dining hall. The table was old and weathered, plenty of signs of use. Alphinaud noticed a thick layer of dust upon the chair beside Niah and his eyes softened. He could not imagine being so in love with another only to lose them so suddenly. The signs of his absence rang across every inch of the home and Alphinaud wondered how she lived with so much grief every day. When they lost their Grandfather, Alisaie was broken for so long. His Father as well, though he was loath to let anyone see it. Alphinaud learned from him and promptly shoved his brokenness down to the depths of his soul, resolved to be strong for his sister. Every death they have suffered tore a bigger hole in his heart. They did not share a home with Moenbrydha, Ysale, nor Haurchefant. Residing in Ishgard was difficult at times, but he could not imagine walking the empty building in Camp Dragonhead permanently. Yet this woman lived alongside the death of her loved one with such gentle grace. How?

''I have lost track of time, Milady. Forgive me, it has been so long. I simply do not wish to remember a time before I met the Scions.'' Aki smiled pleasantly enough. Alphinaud had always gotten the feeling there was a reason for that. Raen were not commonly seen outside of Doma, least of all in Eorzea. He would never press, but there was an ever present hunger for knowledge that burned in his breast. Sometimes, the questions lay on the tip of his tongue.  _ What was your childhood like? Were there other Raen alongside you? Did people treat you with kindness? Do you speak with your parents? Where did you grow up? _ So many things about his once near mute companion were still kept hidden to him.

''Is that right? It sounds like you have had quite the journey.''

''We have...'' Aki smiled fondly, taking her seat and cradling the teacup before her with both hands. Alphinaud followed her example with a polite smile.

''That is very true. A long and arduous journey at times, but one we have enjoyed all the same. We have learned much.''

''I hope your time in Ishgard has taught you plenty. The people here are stubborn as the lands we inhabit. We can be as frigid, unforgiving and harsh as the Coerthas nights themselves, but you shall never have need of more loyal allies. Ser Aymeric is a good man. A good man trapped in a dying system that has failed many.'' Niah rested her elbows upon the table, clasping her weathered hands together.

''Thankfully there will be no more unnecessary bloodshed. The city finally seems to be at peace.''

''There are still talks of rebellion from those who do not agree and those who fear the unknown. Fear is powerful...and it drives men to do all sorts of things.'' She replied sagely as Alphinaud sipped his tea. He licked his lips, closing his eyes and truly savoring the taste. He hadn't had tea quite this good since he was last in Sharlayan.

''We are in agreement there. Such is the way of the world...we have seen it many times thus far and it shall not be the last, I fear.'' Aki answered, leaning back in her seat.

''Forgive me, I suppose I am a little shaken by how young you both are. The tales make it seem as if you are some strong-woman who hails from the land of fury to rain fire unto her foes.'' Niah laughs, her shoulders shaking with the force of it. Shades of pink rose to Aki's cheeks and she began playing with one of her pigtails.

''In Alphinaud's culture, he is a fully matured male. I cannot speak for him.'' She laughed. Alphinaud did not miss her very sly redirection.

''What a strange culture.'' Niah mused, shaking her head.

''Sharlayan was wonderful, but expanding my horizons has taught me much. If you ever travel, do not eat the food. It is much, much better here.'' The Elezen laughed, thumbing his teacup. This prompted a laugh from the other two women in the room, ''be that as it may, you might imagine my surprise at seeing men my age be coddled. In a world that is so war torn...I must wonder what good sheltering them does. We have seen many young ones die. I cannot help but think if they had left as I did...resolved to grow stronger. Mayhaps...''

''Well, we mustn't linger on what was, correct? The world is full of many different cultures, practices and beliefs. That is what makes us and our people so unique. It is what makes  _ Eorzea  _ so unique. There are still people you will yet save...do not abandon hope to the shades of the past.''

Alphinaud tore his eyes away from the golden liquid in his cup to look at her. He nodded slowly, worrrying at his lip.

''I suppose you are right, Niah. Thank you...that is very good advice.''

''My dear, if you continue doing that ere long, you shall not have any lips left.'' He tilted his head in curiosity and then gathered she must be referencing his lip chewing habit.

''Oh! Pardon, it has become something of a habit. You should see my Sister's fingernails.'' He gave the woman a smile. Niah stood from her seat and left the room briefly. When she returned, she brought a very small container with her. The jar was a rosy pink and it held a strange waxy substance inside. She set it upon the table and motioned to Alphinaud slowly.

''Er...I am afraid I don't...''

''Lip balm, silly. You apply it to ease the chapping.'' Aki laughed just a little, taking the jar and resting it in his lap. He looked at her in sheer dismay. How unfair of her to tease him in front of a complete stranger.

''Aki...''

''Here...like this.'' She uncapped the jar and promptly dabbed her finger along the inside of the jar. A small amount of the wax was left behind on her finger and she trailed it over her lips. When the wax was properly applied, Aki rolled her lips together and popped them, ''See? Now you. Unless you would like me to do it?''

Alphinaud could not handle the impish way she was watching him and he huffed impatiently.

''No, no. I shall do it myself.'' He muttered, doing his best to follow her example. Applying it almost hurt. He wondered how long his lips have been this bad without his notice. Niah leaned her hand upon her cheek as she watched the two of them fuss over each other. The old woman smiled, reminded of simpler times when her husband was still living. She wondered how long it would take them to figure it out.

''Apologies, my companion seems  _ set _ on torturing me today. That is normally a job reserved for my sister-''

''But Alisaie is not here! Who else shall do it?'' Alphinaud sipped his tea with the reserved annoyance of a politician

''No harm done, my dears. I suppose I should finish arranging the flowers and set them where they belong.'' Niah rose from her seat and plucked the Gardenias off the table, gently trimming the stems. She avoided the petals as best as she could, curious about the lingering dew over their soft ivory blooms.

''Would you like some company?'' The Warrior of Light asked in a gentle voice. Niah's gaze followed the young Auri, her expression soft.

''Should you both be comfortable with that, I see no reason to deny.'' She set a few of the extra stems aside, wrapping the rest in a lovely deep red silk scarf. Alphinaud and Aki trailed along after her as she lead them down empty hallways, to a beautiful courtyard in the center of the Estate. Beside a small gazebo rested a stone;  _ Berrick _ , the name read. Underneath;  _ A loving Husband and Father. Ever with me you shall remain. _

''Hello, my beloved. It has been a long time...these old bones do not let me out of the house half as much as they used to. Age is finally started catching up to me, what a cruel mistress. It has been four long winters without you...Oh, how I miss your laughter more than any other sound in the world. These two kind souls with me today have brought you these...do you remember?'' With all the love and tenderness in the world, Niah placed the flowers to rest before the stone, ''when we were bonded, you told me they were too plain to describe our love. I agreed, and we decided to change them to something more bright and lively. It is only now in your absence that I see how correct my first instinct was. They are simple, yes. The wrong touch may fray or wilt them...But they  _ endure.  _ They bloom once more, just as simple and elegant. Just as my love for you has ere continued to bloom in your stead. May we be together again soon, my love.''

Aki did not mention the tears threatening to slide down Alphinaud's face just as he did not speak of the stains already lining her cheeks. In reverent silence, they bowed their heads out of respect for those they had also lost. There was a ripple that passed through them, then. A need to be connected. A thirst to be reminded that they  _ were still here _ . Words would no longer do, so they resolved in that moment to simply clasp hands tightly. Gone were those they had lost. Niah was a reminder of those they could yet save.

Gentle hands skimmed the smooth stone of the grave for a moment before she turned to see the pair holding hands and trying their best to stop the tears. She merely smiled serenely.

''Come. I do not have much to offer you, but I would sincerely like to give the both of you something for your troubles on my behalf.'' She motioned toward the door. The two of them reluctantly relinquished their grasp on each other and cleared their throats as they followed. Niah presented each of them with a single Gardenia stem. Along with that came the brooch Alphinaud had recognized her by.

''Milady, this...I cannot simply...''

''It is yours. A coat of arms, yes. But I bear this emblem in my heart, just as fiercely as he did. I would like you to have it, so that you may be reminded you always have allies in Ishgard. Were he here, he would have told you the same thing. Your actions thus far have rescued many from the clutches of a cruel fate...you have proven that anyone, anywhere, no matter how small or how young can change the course of a life. Protect them, both of you. Life is precious...there are still so many you can save.'' Niah rested the brooch in Alphinaud's hand.

''Thank you. I will treasure this gift as long as I live.'' The Elezen bowed his head, once again stunned by such kindness.

''Both of you take care.'' Niah gave them one last sweet smile as they parted. Aki twirled the Gardenia stem in her hands delicately, quite unsure what to do with it. Alphinaud watched her, possessed suddenly with this urge to be ever closer to her. He gestured silently for her to stop. Aki looked up at him, green eyes red rimmed from her tears. With a gentle hand, he plucked the stem from her grasp and tucked the flower safely into the ties of one pigtail. The simple white flower seemed like it belonged there among the silver strands of Aki's hair. He offered her a small smile, no words were needed between the pair. Aki slid her hand in his again, needing just as much as he did to still feel rooted to the earth beneath their feet; lest it swallow them whole.

They returned to House Fortemps in that silence, Alphinaud gripping to Aki's hand and finding it becoming sweaty again beneath his gloves. In his other hand, he held the Gardenia he had been presented with.

No sooner had they crossed the threshold than Alisaie was upon them. Clearly, their little adventure had concerned her.

''I thought you said you would return before the evening.'' She had her arms folded, looking as if she were a cross parent scolding two teenagers out past their bedtime. Alphinaud shyly took his hand back and cleared his throat.

''My apologies, our escapade was a little more lengthy than we anticipated. I brought you something.'' He held the Gardenia branch out to her. Alisaie's expression transformed slowly. First, she was astounded by the two of them and their hand holding. Now, she was elated by the thoughtful gift he presented. With careful hands, she took the peace offering. 

''Gardenia? How...? Where? They certainly do not grow anywhere near here.'' Alisaie's fondness for the flower was obvious as she took in the scent, her eyes closing briefly and the smile it brought to her face ethereal.

''We took a little detour to Idyllshire.''

''And my dear brother saw fit to retrieve my favorite flower. I do not find this to be a coincidence, not at all.'' Her eyes sparkled. Who was this man? How many times had he found joy in teasing her over the way she handled their Grandfather's death? Yet now, he returns to her with a softness in his gaze that was never there before and offers the one thing that brought her comfort more than anything else? Alisaie gave her twin's hair a soft pet, her smile warm.

‘’Is that...balm upon your lips? Finally. I have been telling you for ages-’’

''Think nothing of it, sister dearest.'' Came Alphinaud's reply, both dismissive and dripping with eagerness to avoid this particular topic, ''goodnight, both of you. Sleep well! I shall see you anon.''

''Who is this man? Who indeed.'' Alisaie shook her head, offering a wave to her brother as he marched down the hall. Aki giggled softly.

''He had not mentioned it was your favorite.''

''Well....'tis our Mother's favorite, actually. The smell reminds me of her. I find it comforting...All those times, I thought he had not noticed. He really has grown, hasn't he?''

''It certainly would seem so. Well, I am in need of a wash and some good rest. Will you be well enough to come with us tomorrow, Alisaie?''

''Mayhaps! I am quite eager to leave the Estate, much to Edmont's dismay.'' The twin responded with a fair smile.

''Excellent. I look forward to it.'' Aki beamed, giving Alisaie a gentle hug. The woman didn't quite know how to respond at first, but she soon melted into the embrace. She did not miss the other Gardenia resting neatly in Aki's hair.  _ I do wonder what miracle caused that to happen? _

What miracle indeed, Alisaie thought idly as she thumbed the stem of her flower and watched Aki hurry to the bathing room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love best siblings Alisaie and Alphinaud, okay?? So, prepare for trouble and make it double, there will be a lot of scenes with them bonding in the future.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of violence and graphic nature in this chapter, be warned if you are slightly squeamish! Other than that, enjoy! We have finally arrived at the angst plot. :D

To receive a summons from Ser Aymeric was not wholly unusual, but it was indeed curious. Alphinaud wondered what manner of politics he would be discussing with the man today when he bumped right into the Warrior of Light on his way to the Seat of the Lord Commander.

''Aki...!'' Alphinaud smiled politely, his eyes full of warmth (and his hands sweaty again. Perhaps he had become accustomed to Ishgardian cold and no longer needed gloves?).

''Hello! Fancy meeting you here. Did you receive a strange and ominous summons as well?'' She tilted her head, silver hair seeming to shine in the warm rays of the sun.

''Indeed I did. Then I doubt his topic would be a matter of politics.'' The Elezen struck his usual thinking pose, mind lost in thought.

''Well, we certainly will not learn the meaning of this until we speak with him. After you, Master Alphinaud.'' Aki gestured for him to move forward playfully. He flushed, clearing his throat.

''Oh, ah...I suppose I can lead the way.'' He strode to the door and spoke with the Knight outside. Without even needing to see the proof of summons, the man allowed them both in. After all, the summons was a mere formality. Everyone in Ishgard knew who they were by now.

Ser Aymeric sat at his usual desk, going over some papers for the third time that morning. The moment his guests arrived, he glanced up and offered them a dashing smile.

''I did not expect to see you both so soon, but I appreciate your sharpness more than you realize.''

''It seemed as though this could ill afford to wait.'' Alphinaud responded with his smooth 'diplomat' voice.

''You are correct as usual, Master Alphinaud. Time is of the essence. I have received reports over the last few days of unusual activity inside the Stone Vigil. It is not entirely surprising; Nidhogg's kin still harbors his same hatred of man. However, I have begun to think this is not something stemming from the dragons.''

Alphinaud and Aki exchanged quizzical glances, ''What would give you reason to suspect that, Ser?'' Aki spoke plainly.

''In the reports I have received from Camp Dragonhead and Whitebrim, they seem to be detailing a strange and ominous light emanating from within the Vigil itself. Dubbed, 'The Bloody Spire', it is causing quite the curiosity and panic in our soldiers. The Vigil is under guard as always and I have forbidden any to enter. I worry this will not hold them off for long, as fear tends to warp the mind. They may seek an explanation on their own. Not only this, but such a strange and sudden event must needs be examined, lest it cause any unexpected issues.'' Aymeric explained and he slowly rose from his seat. He appeared tired and worn, which tugged at Aki's heart.

''If we investigate this 'Bloody Spire', will you agree to get more then a few winks of sleep?'' Aymeric watched the young Auri with a curious expression for a moment before he began chuckling.

''I forget just how perceptive you are. Very well, the bargain you strike is only fair. Yes, should you and Alphinaud solve this matter, I swear to sleep like an infant.''

''Excellent! Come, come! Let us adventure.'' Aki rubbed shoulders with Alphinaud, nearly bowling him over with her unusual strength. The Elezen laughed, ears a lovely shade of orchid pink.

''Yes, alright. Let me speak to the stablehand. Would you mind informing my Sister? I believe she intended to aid Hilda in her rebuilding efforts.''

''You know I can never resist spending a moment with Alisaie! I shall meet you by the stables!'' Alphinaud watched the Raen race from the room in her excitement with a soft laugh. Indeed, her thirst for adventure was even more powerful than his for knowledge.

After giving Ser Aymeric a bow, Alphinaud made his way to the stables. Aki, meanwhile was hunting for Alisaie. Her task proved to be the more difficult one, as even Hilda was unsure where the twin was stationed.

''Aye, she's a restless one. Real sweetheart, though she won't ever admit to it. I believe all of this devastation is taking a real toll on her.'' Hilda sighed, hefting a large stone and moving it aside for clearing.

''Oh, I know. 'Tis funny...I have only known Alisaie for a short time, but she feels as a Sister to me. If she is uneasy, I should like to find her immediately.'' Aki confessed, immediately rushing to help Hilda lift another stone. Hilda blinked in amazement, feeling as if Aki was taking the entire weight of the stone by herself with no issues.

''I know she feels the same for you. Honestly, she just jabbers on and on about you, no end in sight. I suppose if I lived with that brother of hers, I would be desperate for feminine company as well.'' The dark-haired woman laughed.

''Alphinaud really is something,'' Aki nodded with a shy smile, ''I always get the feeling they did not get on well until recently.''

''From all I have heard, they got in many squabbles in their youth. Such is the way of siblings, I suppose.''

''You may be right.'' The Raen paused for a moment, wondering what that must be like. To grow alongside someone and no matter how angry you got with each other, you would still sacrifice all for the other.

''She must be here somewhere. I would not wander too far.'' Hilda advised, dusting her hands off.

''Thank you very much!'' Aki waved as she returned to her frantic searching.

At long last, she finally spotted a familiar figure sitting atop the large stone tower laying over the bridge. Aki watched her with a nervous expression, worried for the girl. She hauled herself up onto the crumbling stone, walking along the side as carefully as she could.

''Aki?'' Alisaie's voice rang out over the rush of the wind in their hair.

''I came to find you! Alphinaud and I are investigating something odd for Ser Aymeric. Your brother thought it best I came to speak with you.'' She dropped down beside the twin, her tail sliding over the cold stone.

''Likely because he knows adventure sounds particularly fun to me at this moment. He knows I would have a much harder time ordering you to let me join your expedition.'' She responded with a smile, though her eyes seemed far away.

''Mayhaps! Although, you know I would love for you to be there.''

''Next time, mayhap. At the moment, my place is here.'' She curled one of her long legs to her chest, wrapping slender arms around it protectively as she gazed into the horizon.

''If I might ask, why did you leave Hilda? She seemed concerned when you did not return. Is aught amiss?'' Aki tilted her head, hugging her legs and leaning her cheek on her knee. 

''I find that I have not the right words for exactly what ails me,'' she sighed, ''perhaps it is a touch of homesickness. Or, the alternative...that I am coming to see why my Grandfather gave his all for this Godsdamned world and its people.''

''That must be very difficult.'' Aki acknowledged, ever watchful as Alisaie began to pour her heart out bit by bit.

''I suppose you could say between the two of us, I took Grandfather's loss the hardest. Alphinaud believed his death was noble. He was the first to make the choice to come to Eorzea; he has ever been the leader. First by birth, continued in lifestyle. Misguided though he has been, lately I have...begun to feel for the first time that I truly have an elder brother. The kindness and compassion he has are not just 'borrowed' tools from Grandfather any longer. Alphinaud has learned how to love others in a way that is truly his own.''

''You speak as though you do not.'' Aki listened patiently, speaking only when she was certain Alisaie was done with her piece. The other woman smiled, though it carried much sadness.

''We were ever curious in our youth, as you can imagine. Both of us asked  _ why _ . Alphinaud resolved to understand it. He expressed this through all of his nights hard at work...the anger I saw build within him at times was startling. Frightening though it was, he remained cold, calculated, pragmatic on the outside. He used to delight in my expressions of rage. I have never been able to hold my feelings. I intend to say what I mean, even if the truth of it is hurtful. He was a politican, just as Father was. Such a short time has passed and I find he has grown so much. Tactful, kind, thoughtful, intelligent. Resourceful and driven by true compassion. Grandfather would be proud if he could see Alphinaud now. I wonder...'' Alisaie's lip quivered for just a moment as her eyes lifted to the horizon.

''He would be proud of you as well, Alisaie.'' Aki leaned against her in an attempt to comfort.

''Would he? I have not changed much.''

''I do not think that is true at all. You are here now, are you not? You could have left at anytime, not one of us would have attempted to stop you. Grief does terrible things to the mind. Sometimes, we lose sight of what is and can only see what was.''

''How do you go on? I have lost my Grandfather...you have lost  _ countless _ . Why is this so hard for someone such as me, but you...you, with an endless list of things to do in a world that binds you to them...how do you continue on?'' Alisaie whispered, closing her eyes. Aki wrapped an arm around her, watching the clouds drift on ahead in that endless blue sky.

''For those we have lost and those we can yet save. That is what binds me here. A wish...a single hope that I might spare someone else from knowing this pain. I confess...I have never known family. To hear you and Alphinaud speak of your Grandfather is foreign to me. I cannot imagine being loved so deeply. I do not consider my easy walk through grief to be an added bonus. When I see you both struggle in your separate ways...I find myself wondering what that must be like. And promptly ask what is wrong with me, that I can mourn Haurchefant for only a few moons and still have energy for all of my adventuring. You are nearly 17 Summers and you are still grieving. I think...mayhaps I am learning grief is not as cut and dry as it seems...that it is different for everyone who experiences it.''

There was silence for a time. Horrible, deafening,  _ maddening  _ silence. And then, Alisaie shattered it.

''How horribly unfair.''

''Whatever do you mean?''

''The Scions...we are your family. Broken as I may have been in his absence, Urianger and the others never let me slip too far away. When I came to Eorzea, they were nothing but supportive and loving. My brother may not have always been kind to you...I know I was certainly not. But here, today...at this moment...I wish nothing more then for you to understand you are no longer alone in this world. We are here. So we shall continue to be as well.'' Aki's lip trembled and she rested a hand in Alisaie's hair.

''You see? He  _ would _ be proud of you. You have changed. I hardly recognize the people you and your brother used to be...they are strangers to me.'' Alisaie blinked back tears, hugging the other woman close.

''I did not understand why he would choose to give his life for this world until I came to know you.'' Aki's heart wrenched and the compassion in the younger's voice reduced her to tears as well.

''Have I missed something...?'' Alphinaud's voice cut through the silence and both women perked up. Alisaie promptly wiped her face, resolved to not let her brother see those tears.

''Oh, yes! We have been bonding! Just sharing some useful information on fingernail polish.'' Aki wiggled her fingers with a laugh, her face still wet with tears. Alphinaud saw right through it, but he would not dare lay either of their vulnerabilities out to dry. It stirred something in his heart to see Alisaie bond with another woman. She needed this and he would not ruin it for her. He merely gave a serene smile and a nod.

''I see. You had me worried...!''

''Everything is alright, dear brother. I am told you have a journey today?''

''That we do. Am I allowed to take Aki back from you? Or shall you keep her for yourself?'' Alphinaud called, resting a hand on his hip.

''A novel idea, mayhap I shall keep her for my own.'' Alisaie pulled Aki closer with a pout. Alphinaud gave her a stern look, shifting his weight to his hip. In all other ways, he reminded her of their Father. However, in this particular pose Alphinaud bore a striking resemblance to their Mother. The thought made Alisaie laugh.

''Oh alright, alright. You can have her back,  _ Mother Hen _ .''

''Just what is that supposed to mean?'' Alphinaud scoffed.

''You even sound like her sometimes.'' She hummed thoughtfully, carefully escorting Aki down from the ruined tower.

''Please do not fight. I don't like it when you two argue.'' Aki gave them an apprehensive look and Alisaie reassured her with a gentle hold on her side.

''The first rule of our family is a true fight between Alphinaud and I is usually much, much more messy.''

''And generally involves some colorful words on my dearest Sister's part.'' The Scholar folded his arms, attempting to look stoic despite the way his lips were quirking.

''Siblings seem to be very confusing.'' The Warrior of Light added commentary, looking between the two of them.

''I assure you, we  _ adore  _ confusing others.'' Alisaie laughed, the brightness in her eyes returned.

''We shall be back soon...will you be alright?'' Aki dropped her voice to a whisper. The Elezen woman glanced at her and gave Aki a soft smile before nodding.

''Yes....But do hurry back. I should very much like company.''

''I will have her back before you know it, on my word.'' Alphinaud gave Alisaie a gentle rub over the shoulder and his Sister nodded.

''Tomorrow, mayhap the three of us can get into mischief together!''

''Aki, you fit in so wonderfully with us.'' Alisaie's eyes gleamed.

''I think you are both driven mad. Shall we?''

''We shall!'' Aki responded to Alphinaud, giving Alisaie a wave as she followed him to their mount.

It came as a surprise to her that Alphinaud had chosen Chocobos for their mounts. However, seeing Tenebris again was a welcome surprise that filled Aki with joy.

''Ah! It is you again, my friend! How I have missed you.'' She pet his feathers affectionately, eyes shining happily. Tenebris gave a happy 'kweh', in response which only served to brighten Aki's mood.

''Come! To the Stone Vigil!'' Alphinaud offered Aki help with mounting her Chocobo, but the small Auri politely declined. This time, she put all of her might into getting ontop of that saddle. Her work was well worth the effort as she finally was able to swing her other leg over and seat herself perfectly in the saddle. Alphinaud watched her for a moment (just in case!) and once he was confident she would not fall, he mounted his own. Thankfully, this one was a bit smaller so he had no issues there.

Aki lead the way into the Coerthas Central Highlands, urging Tenebris further. It had been a long time since they were last here, she realized. After Haurchefant's death they had come here to help set up the portrait of him in Camp Dragonhead. She recalled just how painful the gesture had been at the time, even if it was incredibly touching.

They knew the paths by heart, it would seem. Coerthas was a lot of things for them, first and foremost a bittersweet memory. Aside from their time with Haurchefant, they had met Aymeric here. Things had been quite different then, especially Alphinaud himself. Traveling through this part of the world always reminded him of that long, agonizingly cold journey to safety after his follies wrought hellfire upon their heads. It was as if Aki could feel it, slowing Tenebris down to keep in stride with the Elezen. He kept his eyes forward, as if that would cease his mind falling once more into the past.

The Stone Vigil stood ominously still, the soldiers who normally waited so close further down the road.

''Twelve forfend...'' Aki gasped, eyes wide as saucers as they approached. Alphinaud halted his Chocobo, gazing up at the bloody red beam of light reaching up into the skies. The sight was ominous and foreboding, a deep sense of dread filling the pair as they began to dismount.

''Let us speak with the guards. Perhaps they can offer us some useful knowledge before we take our leave.'' Alphinaud suggested, unable to stop watching the beacon.

''I am sorry, sir and- oi, we know you.''

''We do?'' The other guard looked at his companion curiously.

''That we do, aye! You're the bloody Warrior of Light! I was here when you came the last time! Have you returned to take that blasted beam down?'' Aki nodded solemnly in response, resting a hand upon her katana.

''You needn't worry. We shall deal with this.''

''Aye, we'll leave the fightin' to you lot. Thank you.'' The guards stepped aside, letting Aki and Alphinaud pass through. Their Chocobos waited patiently as they approached the imposing gates to the Vigil. Aki passed through first, gazing around curiously. At first glance, nothing truly seemed different. However, her last foray into the Vigil had been rife with dragons and their kin.

''This does not bode well.'' Alphinaud kneeled onto the flagstone, running gloved fingers over a strange mark that seemed carved into the it. Yalms apart was another, completely parallel.

''A vehicle of some sort, mayhaps?''

''Unsure. Whatever it was, the weight of it seemed too much for the old stone to bear the weight. It is as if it seared a path through it.'' He stood, gazing around to spy more clues. Aki stepped further down the halls.

''Odd...''

''What is, Aki?''

''They used to be so loud. The sounds of dragons' wings or the ferocity of their growls once resounded through these halls. Now...naught but silence. Did they simply leave?''

''Nidhogg's slaying did cause an immense retreating of his kin. Not to mention your last venture through here resulted in the death of another quite large dragon. Mayhap they decided the risk was not worth the stay.'' Alphinaud offered his theory, eyes ever wandering. They split off for a moment, each examining various hallways and passages. 

''Alphinaud...?'' Aki called, voice quiet and seemingly shaky, ''Mayhap I might offer you another theory?''

The Elezen was certain there were very few times he had ever run so fast, boots clacking upon the stone floor as he rushed to find his Warrior of Light.

She stood at one of the crumbling hallways, a horrified expression painted on her face. Alphinaud approached quickly, skidding to a halt when he spied the reason for her terror. In the visible courtyard, they could see a tall machination. It seemed to be an aether crystal-however, instead of a calm, serene blue it was blood red. Strange devices held the crystal in place, tethering it to the ground. The beacon itself was coming from the crystal. The entire thing reeked of Garlemald, with the black as night metal encasing the bloodied aetheryte. That was not the worst, however. Strewn around the crystal were the bodies of dragons and soldier alike-dozens and dozens of them. The Warrior of Light was paralyzed with fear, jade eyes wide and examining the situation with sheer horror.

''What in the Seven Hells is this nightmare?'' Alphinaud whispered, slowly taking a step and nearly tripping over the body of a soldier. He trembled, full of fear and passionate anger for the lives lost. He gently dropped to his knees, examining the soldier. His face was frozen in terror, eyes bulging slightly. There was a strange burn across his body....almost as if a concentrated stream of flame seared over his chest, leaving a charred path of ruin in its wake.

''A-Alphinaud.'' Aki's voice caused him to snap out of it and look up at her. She was reaching for her katana, eyes full of terror. He gave another turn of his head, glancing back at the beam only to find a monstrous contraption was hanging from the ceiling, staring straight at him only a few yalms away. He scrambled backward with zero grace, hauling himself up and hurriedly tugging his Grimoire out. The machine was definitely Garlemald design; it appeared as if it were a bat-like being, however instead of wings or legs there were enormous wheels attached to fleshy knobs. The wheels themselves were scorching everything in its path, leaving a trail similar to the one Alphinaud had spied at the entrance. How?? How had they managed this? He did not have time to contemplate. Now was the time for battle. Alphinaud called forth his Carbuncle, heart pounding. Aki unsheathed her blade and began her dance of combat. This monster was horrifyingly different then so much they had faced before. It bled as her blade sank its flesh at times. With other swings, a clanging sound could be heard ringing from the contact. Flesh and machine were bound together tightly in this sickening being. It was large, as well. Not anywhere near as large as Nidhogg. Surely the great Wyrm was the worst of their opponents thus far!

That was, until it began to open its mouth. The monster glared, mouth full of cruel fangs. Deep in its throat was a strange canon-like device. Alphinaud barely had time to react before a laser light seared across the floor and a devastating trail of fire followed. As if that were not bad enough, the flames burned brightly for a moment before crackling with energy and  _ exploding _ . Dust and shrapnel was shot into the air, a sharp piece of flagstone catching Alphinaud's cheek. Blood trailed down the side of his face but he worried not for himself. Aki was in the thick of it, her robe torn in places from where the jagged projectiles had cut through it. He took a deep breath and gave her healing, watching his warrior with a nervous expression. Aki was fierce, not unlike Alisaie. She was not relenting in the slightest, bringing her sword upon the connection between flesh and wheel. The creature gave a sort of laugh and the sound chilled them both to the bone. It brutally spun upon the ceiling, fast for its size. The wheels left scorching marks in their wake and the hallway trembled in response to this. More rocks and debris came flinging down. Alphinaud secured his hands about Aki's waist and tugged her back, no longer able to abide by her godsdamned recklessness. The Auri scrambled to try and get back into the fray as her companion held her fast.

''Stop! The ceiling is coming down!'' He ordered, heart hammering in his chest. The creature seemed to be aware of this as well, smoothly sliding to the side of the corridor and then the floor. As it did so, the strange, fleshy wheels swiveled with ease. The pair gave each other a look and a nod before Alphinaud released her to let Aki do what she does best-hunt. She went all in, full ferocity on display as she twirled her sword with equal parts grace and precision. Alphinaud bolstered her from the background, his Carbuncle at his side. The machine opened its massive jaws once more, this time sending a beam of light straight into the wall behind Alphinaud's head.

''Aki! We cannot fight it in here! We must seek an open area!'' He motioned for her to follow as the crackling noise filled the air and another explosion rang out. They rolled out from the field of danger just in the nick of time, parts of the old wall and ceiling crumbling all around them. A vicious, metallic roar erupted from their assailant, the sound not unlike the sharpened edges of two metal scraps being forced together the the edges as one would play a violin.

''I am right behind you! Go!'' The Samurai shouted, motioning for Alphinaud to lead the way as she attempted to keep it at bay. The creature wheeled over the debris, crushing them beneath its wheels and burning them in the process.

Alphinaud put his faith in her, racing for the end of the hall where the walls were already weathered by time and the ceiling was long gone thanks to the wyrms that once resided here. Aki brought up the rear, halting the monster exactly where she wanted him. Alphinaud resumed his healing, keeping an eye on Aki's Aetheric field. Her body was riddled with exhaustion from the force she had to exert to make each blow of the blade count. That was something he could not heal, and it was this that worried him. Alphinaud did not notice (nor would he have cared) his own abilities were suffering. Aki was pushing herself to the limit and so could he.

As the canon inside the monster's mouth lit up, something sparked in Alphinaud's mind.

''Aki! The canon inside its maw! If we destroy it -''

''My genius! Say the word and it shall be done!'' Aki panted, eyes full of raw determination. Alphinaud was distracted, then. For just a moment, he recalled Emmanellain's words from not so long ago,  _ ''Come now, surely even you have noticed? She has quite a lovely personality, and the Warrior is becoming a beautiful woman indeed.'' _

_ Beautiful woman indeed... _ Alphinaud was stricken by her beauty. The passion lit up in her face, the way her ponytail still retained its soft, silvery sheen in the heat of battle. The  _ power _ in each stroke of her sword. The dainty, colorful scales littering her body that were just barely visible at the nape of her neck...she  _ was _ beautiful. The thought made something within him flutter. Alphinaud shook his head, returning to the moment and casting ever watchful ocean eyes upon the canon. It sparked, a sign it was sure to use its blazing trick once more. Only with no walls and ceiling to crumble with which to easily subdue its prey, the creature would surely find a different target.

''Hold just a moment longer, warrior!'' Alphinaud shouted, ''upon my signal! Ready!''

''I shall follow your lead!'' Aki nodded, waiting for Alphinaud's word. The Elezen remained watchful, counting the moments until the monster's jaw was fully opened and the canon completely exposed.

''Now, Aki!'' He called and she drove her blade into the mouth. The sword pierced the canon violently and she drove it in with a loud cry. All of her strength went into that last push, her body trembling. Alphinaud continued to do what he could, his own hands shaking. The creature attempted a roar, but the grating metal sound could not fully escape. Alphinaud gave a soft cheer, panting.

''Wait-!'' Aki began to notice the canon glowing with a strange, ephemeral light.

''No...no, no, no-'' Alphinaud made a grab for Aki's arm but she held tightly to her blade.

''This katana, I...I cannot-'' Her eyes began to fill with tears.

''Let it go! By the Twelve, I will get you a new one! It is just a sword!'' Alphinaud shouted desperately.

''If this discharges, I may never get it back! It is more than just a katana to me,  _ please _ !'' She begged, attempting to dislodge it. Alphinaud grabbed her arms, trying to aid her. The sword would not budge and the light was growing by the moment.

''This blade is not worth your life, please! Aki, you must let go!'' Aki looked back at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He wouldn't clear the explosion. She could feel the terror building in her body. In the moments that followed, a decision was made. The oceanic depths in her Elezen's eyes were swimming, near overflowing. He was intelligent, kind and compassionate. Driven, despite his faults. Aki would be nothing without him, without the scions. Alphinaud deserved much more then to die in some Godsforsaken dungeon. His Sister had need of him-the world had need of him.

And so, with what little remaining strength she had in her body, Aki pushed Alphinaud back. He skidded backward, unable to stop himself with the sheer force of the Warrior of Light's shove. He looked up, confused and terrified and  _ Gods please, no, not her. This was not how it was supposed to end. _

''I'm sorry, Alphinaud.'' And with that, she raised a hand up. Something happened then, a strange Aetheric barrier sprung from her fingertips. Alphinaud hauled himself to his feet, throwing himself upon the barrier. He threw spell after spell, his Carbuncle attempting to breach the wall just as fiercely. Seconds later, a bright flash of light and the deafening sound of an explosion followed. Alphinaud slumped against the barrier, feeling useless and helpless. There was a ringing in his ears, followed by the sound of someone screaming. The barrier shattered and he fell forward, not even bothering to catch himself as he crashed to the ground. The screaming stopped. Alphinaud realized it was because he had been the one screaming. On shaking hands, he got to his knees. Through blurry eyes and with a disoriented sense of location, he could only watch as the dust settled. The corpse of the monster lay among the wreckage, most of it completely destroyed beyond recognition by the explosion. With sinking dread closing in, Alphinaud began to move the rubble. Every rock he moved filled him with deeper sense of fear. What would he find? Aki's crumpled and lifeless form beneath the pile? Broken and bloodied? Over what, a godsdamned sword? She chose a sword...a sword over life. A sword over  _ him _ .

''Please, please, please, please,  _ please _ .'' He whimpered, as if his begging would reverse time. As if it could save her life. She was the Warrior of Light- she vanquished the legendary wyrm for Thaliak's sake! She had to be alive. After removing another stone, he found her. Aki's robes were torn and barely clinging to her dirty and ash covered body. That beautiful silken silvery hair was matted and undone from her ponytail, singed in places. Her left horn had been broken, the part left behind fractured and sharp. Burns covered a large portion of her skin. Alphinaud could tell she attempted to recreate the barrier she used to stop him on the other side as well, to shield her from the affects. His hands shook as he checked for a pulse. The moment he felt it there, weak beneath his fingertips, he sank his hands into her hair and all but sobbed brokenly with relief. The linkpearl was all but useless, as most of their fellow scions were still missing and those who weren't still required recovery. Alisaie...why, why  _ why  _ had he not saw fit to make sure she had hers? After contacting Tataru in tears and informing her they were badly hurt, he drew deep breaths and began pulling Aki the rest of the way from the rubble. Alphinaud draped her over his lap. With a hand upon her heart, the Elezen began to attempt healing. His body was weak, he could only afford to give her so much and he needed to get her out of here. Who knew if that were the only monster in this place? Damn the beacon, it could wait. He stood on weak legs, bending to retrieve Aki when he saw it. Just scant ilms away lay the katana, blackened from the heat but in perfect condition. His eyes burned with anger and he had half a mind to toss it to the snows below the Vigil. He could not do that to Aki, as angry and hurt as he was. Alphinaud stilled his rage and lifted Aki into his still weak arms. Before leaving, he retrieved her katana with a grimace.

As he walked from that hellish dungeon into the gleaming snowy white of Coerthas, his grip on Aki tightened. Alphinaud felt so sick, body aching. The soldiers outside were holding their Chocobos who seemed desperate to see them.

''There you-'' The man stopped, eyes fixated on the seemingly lifeless Aki in the Elezen's arms. Alphinaud's gaze was glassy and dead, the fatigue taking over.

''By Halone, we...we had no idea it...Had we known, we would have accompanied-''

''Do not worry yourself. Had you accompanied, you would have been in her way.'' The bitterness in his hoarse voice was not missed, the guards exchanging glances.

''You do not look well enough to make the whole bloody trip back to Ishgard. Arthren, contact Camp Dragonhead. We will see them to a Chirurgeon at once.'' Alphinaud was barely registering their speech at this point, attempting to keep a hold of Aki and stay awake. When next the guards turned, Alphinaud had dropped to the snow, his body curled protectively around Aki to shield her from their fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we breached the starting of the angst portion, phew. I am not the best at writing combat, so I hoped that was easy to understand and visualize!


	5. Chapter Five

''I do not  _ care. _ Let me in, I wish to see her.'' Aki faintly registered Alisaie's voice, though she could not tell where it was coming from. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she took in the room as her eyes adjusted to the lights. She was in an infirmary. A familiar one, as well. The very same sick room she used to come to when she reported to Cid in Camp Dragonhead. Aki never quite thought she would find herself in one of the beds here. Memories flashed back from before-the roar of a nightmare creature of Garlemald design, Alphinaud's pleading gasps, the barrier she hadn't even known she could make. The deafening sound of explosion and the smell of blood in the air...it all came back just as vividly as she had experienced it. Her head still ached from all of the noise. Looking down, the Auri could see her arms were bandaged. She ran a hand through her hair only to find snarled and singed edges. She would doubtless have to cut it after this. Then her mind returned to Alphinaud. She sat up, looking for him frantically.

Moments later, Alisaie was standing at the end of the room, hand on her hip.

''Finally...it is so good to see you awake...'' The relief in her voice was unmistakable and the rawness of it nearly brought Aki to tears.

''A-Alisaie, w-where...?''

''Alphinaud is awake. He has been for a few days now.''

''A-a few...?'' She blinked in confusion, wondering just how long she had been afflicted for.

''Yes. 'Twas nearly a fortnight ago.'' Alisaie answered, folding her arms. Aki glanced down in horror.

''Alisaie, what we found....it was horrifying, it...we have no time to waste-''

''Clearly, that is not true. Seeing as how you saw fit to throw all of yours away.'' The two women stared at each other and Aki felt tears stinging the corner of her eyes.

''I-I am truly sorry.''

''Aphinaud told me everything, in painful detail while he could barely stomach food. My brother is in a terrible state and you will answer for that. When you have healed, you need to apologize.''

''I did not...I was not thinking...''

''How could you do that, Aki? I told you we were family.  _ Family. _ After we spoke of being there for each other, you simply decided to forsake your life for a single blade. A blade that remained entirely intact. You are lucky my brother and I did not see fit to plunge it off the side of Isghard after all of this mess.'' Aki looked down in shock, clutching at her bedsheets desperately.

''You...you do not know what that means to me-''

''Do I not? Have a closer look at this, then,'' Alisaie tore the Grimoire from her hip and propped it open upon Aki's lap. She jabbed at a signature scrawled along the bottom of a weathered page. The name  _ Louisoix  _ rang a bell, ''he made these for my brother and I. And had it been the Grimoire or my life, I still would have chosen life. I have seen what pain endures following death.  _ You  _ have seen it. You not only were willing to give yours away so freely, you made my brother witness. He was there  _ to watch. _ Do you have any idea the pain he has suffered? He collapsed in the snow from pure exhaustion. All I could do was sit with him...wait for one of you to wake. Alphinaud thinks himself little more than a flashy distraction to you on the battlefield. You have all but proven him right.''

''No...that was not my intention-''

''Intention or not, that is what your actions have wrought. They have spoken much louder than your words. To him, it is an enormous betrayal of his trust. His heart is aching, Aki. I was not there to watch the fallout with the Crystal Braves, but I can only imagine he looked as hollow then as he does now.''

''Alisaie, I-I...''

''Nothing you can say will suddenly fix this. Lay back, focus on healing for now. Alphinaud can wait.'' Alisaie gently took her Grimoire back. Aki noticed her hands were shaking something fierce.

''I did not mean...''

''I know. I know that you did not. In the heat of the moment, I have seen people make reckless and rash decisions. No one understands that better than I. Nor the mystery behind your katana. I am sure that it is important to you, and I would not undermine that. However, you have  _ broken  _ my brother. And for a moment, you...''  _ You had broken me, too. _ She let the thought trail off, eyes full of anguish at the words left unspoken.

''I swear, I will never do that again.''

''Your words are lovely. But they are simply air. How can I trust you to not do this again? What else do we have to prove to you, mighty Warrior?'' They locked eyes for a moment, Aki fidgeting uncomfortably. The weight of her actions was heavy. Silence filled the room while Aki pondered what she could possibly say to that.

''The truth is...you cannot. A fornite ago, 'twas a sword. Tomorrow, it could be another person. In the future, it could be the world. I am the Warrior of Light...I admit what I did was wrong...but surely you know sacrifices must be made sometimes. If it comes down to Eorzea and I...I will choose-''

''You will choose life, do you hear me!?'' Alisaie's shout rang across the stones, cold and without a single drop of hesitation. She bent low, resting her hands on Aki's bedside and her voice became dangerously even, ''I do not care if it is Eorzea or you. My Grandfather died so that no one else may have to give themselves up for the future of this world! We have still lost so many. I am not a naïve little girl, I know the price of keeping the realm safe. But there will be no more needless sacrifices. Not as long as I yet breathe. We will find a better godsdamned answer then offering you up. Am I understood?''

Aki could only nod, shocked by Alisaie's outburst and her endless fountain of conviction. Though it seemed her eyes were misty, she would not back down.

''I..I can understand if...if you might not want to see me for a long time.'' She closed her eyes, fresh tears sliding down her face. Alisaie's expression softened and she gently sat beside Aki.

''It seems to me you still have a lot to learn about family. The second rule is that you do not stop loving someone because they made a stupid mistake.'' She spoke softly, resting a hand over the Auri's.

_ ''A-Alisaie...''  _ Aki's voice broke and she turned her hand over so that she might link their fingers together as she wept.

''I know you did not mean to hurt anyone...but the fact remains you have. I suggest facing that head-on and not running from it. Believe me, it hurts much less that way.'' Aki nodded once more and tilted her head back, tears soaking her ruined hair. Alisaie leaned forward and wrapped her friend in a hug, attempting to give her what small comfort she could. Although she would never admit it, the hug was just as necessary for her.

When Alisaie returned to Fortemps manor later that night, she did not expect Alphinaud to still be awake. He sat curled up at the windowsill in the foyer, watching the snow fall with a distant look in his eyes.

''She has woken up, brother.'' Alisaie said evenly, perching across from him. He did not look at her, though the relief on his face was plain as day. In his hands, he held something. She recognized it as the lip balm container he brought back from the Haillenarte Manor. His lips had only gotten worse since then, cracked and dry from the cold weather. Now they were bitten bloody and raw ontop of that.

''I am glad to hear it.'' He sounded conflicted though, as she imagined he could only be.

''Oh, Alphinaud,'' His sister sighed tenderly, ''you can speak plain, you know.''

''What more is there to say?''

''You have had me dancing upon eggshells the entire time she has been asleep. If you would only speak of it-''

''There is naught to be gained, Alisaie. What was done cannot be undone.'' The resignation in his voice angered her.

''Of course it cannot. Just as Grandfather cannot return. Does that therefore mean I should continue to let his death stall my every move? Were you not the one who once told me I should distance myself from his reasoning's, his justifications and learn to be my own woman?''

''That...Alisaie, at that time I was-''

''A different person? So you were, it would seem. He would never lie here like a dog and wait for something to happen. That Alphinaud would have gotten off of his arse, said his piece and then formulated a plan by now.'' Alphinaud perked up at that, eyes fiery. Perhaps poking the slumbering dragon was not ideal.

'' _ Fine _ , since you seem so hells-bent on hearing what I have to say. The truth is, I have no idea. I have so many thoughts running through my mind, I cannot even make sense of them anymore. Half of my heart believes I should stay in Ishgard and help where I can until the Scions have further need of me. And...and the other believes perhaps if I am truly so useless, I should return home.''

'' _ Alphinaud.. _ ''

''You do not understand. You did not see her eyes, nor hear the way she...she apologized to me. As if...she had just surrendered herself over to death. I pleaded with her, Sister. I pleaded with her to stay, and she could not. It was as if I were watching him leave all over again. Helpless.  _ Powerless. _ Nothing I said or did held any sway. Just when I thought I might be able to stop her, she casts a barrier. She all but physically restrains me from helping. As a healer, forgive me for taking that as a direct hit to my pride. I was suddenly a silly child all over again, stumbling with spells and fumbling my words. Aki told me she trusted me, yet I see when it came to me or the sword, she chose the katana instead. I thought I learned after the Crystal Braves.  _ Commander Leveilleur, _ '' He spat the last words with venom, hands grasping the sill until his knuckles looked like porcelain, ''There is nothing of worth or value to me, least of all my words. When they matter the most, they reach no one and give me naught but sorrow.''

''I know that you are a scholar, my dear brother...but you are quite possibly the largest idiot in a hundred yalms at this moment in time,'' Alphinaud regarded his Sister with a scowl, ''your worth and value is not determined by the armies you command, nor the people you compel. Aki's decision was her own, and it is a beast she will have to wrestle with. She has told you she had naught for family, correct?'' 

''She did not speak of them, but I assumed.''

''Then you are placing your values in a woman who does not know what they mean. For her, she has little value in her life compared to those around her. Aki's problem does not lie with you. It lies with her and the little regard she has for her own soul.'' Alphinaud had not considered that. A sharp pang of guilt throbbed in his chest.

''I know you are angry. You have every single right to be...I am as well. I am not expecting you to rush to her anon, but pray tell me...For someone so wonderful with words, do you really have none for her?'' Alisaie watched his reaction closely, seeing the surprise on his face for a moment.

''I miss her. Surely you know that. I want nothing more then to see her again, however...I am afraid that if I do as I am now, I shall be angry. My words will turn to ones of spite, and I will not be able to control myself. I would not wish to hurt her that way. She can hear what I have to say when I am ready.''

''Much better...'' Alisaie nodded, relieved to see him finally starting to make decisions again. She got up, running a hand through his snow white hair, ''now, I suggest you sleep. When she is healed, you know the first thing she will want is to travel to the Vigil and take care of this strange beam. Thankfully, you will have an escort for that.''

''Escort?''

''Myself, of course. There is no way that I am letting you two go alone, especially if you have not talked to her by then. It is sure to be nothing short of awkward, but perhaps with me alongside you both there can be the semblance of teamwork,'' Alphinaud gave a curt nod, slowly rising, ''and instead of holding that, mayhap you should use it.''

''Very funny.'' Her brother sighed, running his thumb over the lip balm container once more.

''Sleep well. Should you need me, you know where I am.'' Alisaie offered as she headed to her room. The two of them had slept in the same bed on and off since Aki's injuries. For the Leveilleur Twins, despite walking different paths at times their lives were interwoven tightly. When the world became too much to bear for one of them, the other could normally expect to be sharing a bed. This would happen without preamble or so much as a light mutter. The twin would simply wake with their other sleeping peacefully on the once empty side of their bed. Such was Alisaie's familiar greeting the next morning as she accidentally threw her arm back and promptly jabbed her brother in the ribs. His little yelp led to early morning apologies before she was lured back to the realm of dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days passed slowly; during which Alphinaud attempted to keep himself busy with political affairs that could use his help in Ishgard. He was best kept close to Aymeric during this time, observing and aiding him with anything he might need. Meanwhile, Alisaie assisted in the rebuilding of Ishgard during the day while she spent most of her nights visiting with Aki. After the first day of her waking, they saw fit to have her moved to the Fortemps Manor where she might be more comfortable. Alisaie often brought her food and stories of her journeys. Alphinaud was a topic they rather avoided, Aki too nervous to see him once more for fear he would be angry (or worse, broken).

Alphinaud lingered in the hall many nights, hand so close to the doorknob. Try as he might, he could not find the strength within him to open the door. Why?? All day he could work with Lords and Sers of great import, giving political advice with the best of them. Why could he not speak with his dearest friend? Why could he not simply buck up and have this necessary conversation with Aki? It defied all logic, which bothered him just as much as his inability to actually start the conversation.

On the ninth day since her awakening, Alisaie let herself into Alphinaud's room after announcing herself. She looked quite grim.

''Sister? Is something the matter?'' He had been playing with his Carbuncle (something he did quite often) when she strolled in casually.

''Aki is well enough to adventure once more, so the Chirurgeons say. Aymeric has spoken with me and the beam coming from the Vigil now appears to be glowing brighter by the day. He worries if the Aetheric field is not contained soon, it is only a matter of time before we have a primal on our hands.''

''Ah,'' Alphinaud hummed, ''so that is why you appear so solemn.''

''Indeed, for it is I who has to brave the two of you and your terrible silence.'' She rested a hand upon her hip, already looking tired.

''We will not be in silence. I shall find a way to speak with her.'' Alphinaud rose, knowing this could not be avoided forever. Of course. It was the only logical way this could end, correct? He knew he would have to speak with her again, even if it were difficult. Although he might never speak it out loud, he was missing his closest friend something fierce, the ache in his heart keeping him awake at night.

''See that you do. Whatever it is you intend to say, please say it. It is getting harder to enter her room and see that disheartened look on her face when she realizes you are not there.'' Alisaie sighed. A strange fluttering sensation took hold of his chest and Alphinaud was unsure how to respond to that. She missed him as well?

''I swear to it, I will.'' He could not back down now. Alisaie would hold him to his word; he knew it all too well.

The twins shared a glance before they nodded in perfect sync.

''Excellent. I will fetch her, then.''

''N-now?''

''Yes, Alphinaud. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can arrive back and you can melt into your sad puddle upon the sill and stare longing at the sky once more.''

''I beg pardon?'' He looked quite cross, folding his arms. If he was angry with Alisaie, it was only due to the truth in her words. Seldom had he left the home aside from the time he spent assisting Aymeric. When he was back at the Manor, all he did was glance out the window and formulate.

''I shall be back in a moment.'' She waved on her way out. Alisaie knocked a few times upon Aki's door before entering with a gentle wave.

Aki was just tying the last ribbon on her bodice before straightening up and turning to the silver-haired woman. Since the incident, she had decided to cut her hair. Alisaie had spoken with an aesthetican and he went straight to work removing the burned ends of her hair and restyling it altogether. Two long strands of hair dangled on either side of her face, shaping it lovingly. The rest was kept somewhat short and feathery, the very tips their usual blue. Alisaie thought it suited her quite well indeed. As well as the new hairstyle, a metal cap had been shaped and fitted to the horn that had been splintered to ensure there would be no further damage to it. Aki could often be seen playing with it absentmindedly, still surprised to find the sharp edges completely gone. The burns on her body had healed without leaving the trace of a scar, though her skin had gone through a very rough (and gross) peeling phase.

''How do I look?'' Aki turned, showing off her new battle gear. A long black robe covered her small figure, tied about the middle with elegant red silks and laces. The robes themselves were short-sleeved, while black wraps were tied up her arms and to the biceps. Her katana was carefully tied at her hip, waiting patiently for use once more. The discoloration on the blade due to the explosion could not be fixed, not that Aki minded. It was yet another tragedy the blade had survived.

''Quite fit for battle if I do say so myself.'' Alisaie gave her an encouraging smile. Aki nodded, stomach in knots at the thought of seeing Alphinaud again.

''Shall we?''

''I must warn you, I am unsure exactly how Alphinaud will react. While he used to be very predictable, the past year has proved to me that I cannot say for certain how he will act under special circumstances. I would like you to be aware that I am not sure what is in his heart or his mind at this moment.''

''I...am ready for this. You told me not to run, and I do not wish to. Even if...our companionship has been irreparably damaged.'' Her tone bemoaned the misery she felt at the notion, even after acknowledging that she would be at fault for this outcome.

''That remains to be seen. I have hope. There is always hope.'' Her friend spoke gently. 'Friend' seemed hardly fair a term for Alisaie after all she had done for Aki, especially these past few days. 'Sister' felt more applicable, even if the thought was somehow more nerve-wracking.

Aki followed Alisaie down the hallway, feeling as if she were marching to her doom. The Auri's tail swished slowly with her steps as if she were expecting danger at any moment.

''Brother. We are ready.'' Alisaie knocked. Aki felt as though they waited a lifetime as she heard rustling and reassuring words from Alphinaud. It seemed like ages since she had last heard his voice. How sweet it was to hear him once more.

She was not expecting the man she saw when he opened the door. His eyes were practically sunken from overworking and lack of sleep. Alphinaud's eyes been drained of their former light, why even his silky silver hair seemed somehow duller. Worry ate away at her heart just as much as the guilt.

However, he was not quite expecting her, either. Alphinaud blinked, registering this woman in front of him was  _ Aki _ . Her hair was short now; a result of the damage to it, he could only surmise. He was amazed at how wonderfully it suited her, giving the woman a more serious appearance. She truly looked a Warrior of Light in her new battle outfit as well. She adapted so much even whilst being in a bed. He felt ashamed at not having changed much himself.

''Ah...hello, Aki.'' He was aware how horribly weak his tone of voice was. Damn him, why was this so hard???

''Alphinaud...'tis good to see you.'' She spoke from the heart and every word fell upon him like a weight, sinking him further into the ground. Why had he not come to see her sooner?

''Well, now that the incredibly awkward introductions are over, I believe we should see to our duty. I took the liberty of already renting Chocobos this morning, so transportation for everyone is covered.'' Alisaie waved at her brother to follow. Follow he did, though he wasn't quite sure how much help he would be. Most of his brain was occupied thinking a good way to start an apology to the Warrior of Light for not having the courage to visit her, instead of a way to express his anger at having failed to protect her.

Aki was very happy to see Tenebris again. She drew her arms around his feathery neck and closed her eyes, just enjoying the sensation. He was quite thrilled at seeing the Warrior as well, the air filled with his happy 'kewh's. Alphinaud still watched Aki mount her bird, ensuring through observation that she indeed made it safely into the saddle.

''We have not got all day, brother dear. Shall I give you a boost?'' Alisaie teased, causing Alphinaud to nearly lose his footing. His face flamed scarlet and he vehemently shook his head.

''That will not be necessary.'' She laughed in response as he righted himself upon his mount.

''It would appear you and your bird both have ruffled feathers.''

Alisaie mounted her Chocobo with ease, following Aki as she and Tenebris lead the way to the Coerthas Central Highlands.

It was imposing, seeing the crumbling old walls of the Vigil still intact after all they had gone through inside its snow covered halls. Alphinaud tried not to think of it, not wanting to be reminded of that day. Aki was secretly thinking the same exact thing, biting her lip. As the trio approached, no soldiers barred their path. Aymeric had told them he refused to have soldiers stationed this close to the Stone Vigil any longer. Aki could not help but gaze up at the blood red beacon tearing into the sky and be reminded of how they could likely have found a way to dismantle the Garlean project had it not been for her actions that day. Alphinaud knew exactly what was on her mind. He was torn between wanting to comfort her and wanting to shout at her. The conflict in his mind grew with every heavy step they took.

''What an odd place for a new Garlean weapon.'' Alisaie tapped her cheek in thought, wondering idly how they could have managed something underneath the noses of Aymeric's people.

''We are in agreement. I wondered what compelled them to choose this location our first time as well.'' Alphinaud spoke up at last, eyes level as they fast approached the hallway where it happened. Alisaie froze, blinking in the blinding sunlight shining down from the gaping holes in the ceiling above.

''Ah...'' She sighed, seeing the scorched and broken stones, the blast radius lines and the rotted corpse of what appeared to be a half- flesh, half-machine monstrosity. It was exactly as Alphinaud had described it, only somehow more horrifying. Alisaie thanked whatever lucky star had spared Aki her fate. This was not something she would have wished upon anyone, especially not someone she cared so deeply for. Oxidized blood stained some of the ruins. She tried not to think about how that could easily be Alphinaud's or Aki's blood as they pressed onward. An eerie silence fell between the trio. Alphinaud's hands began to shake and he tightened them into fists. He could not allow himself to be angry. Not here, not now. Coerthas needed them. Right now, Aki did not need to hear the bite of his words. She needed his cooperation. Aki was feeling the sting of humiliation as she stepped through the place she had once accepted as her tomb. She chanced a look at her Elezen companion's faces, seeing Alphinaud's, fixated gaze and set jaw filled her with dread. Aki always had a knack for picking up on the emotions of others; he was angry.  _ I am so, so sorry, Alphinaud. No words can ever make this right... _ She wanted to say. But the words just would not come out. Alisaie bade them to press on, guiding both of them through the corridors and to the courtyard where the Aetheryte rested. The beam was indeed much, much brighter; the crystal itself was practically vibrating with some strange sort of energy. What could this mean? How were they to stop this? At any rate, Aki was relieved to see no more casualties appeared to have been added.

''What a strange aetheryte.'' Alisaie examined it thoughtfully with a tilt of her head.

''I have never seen a red Aetheryte before.''

''They come in all colors, just as the soul does. A primal summoning would often have some sort of color associated. However, the beam...that is something entirely new. Just what were the Garleans attempting to do? Why here and now, of all times and places?''

''I cannot be certain.'' Alphinaud answered, eyes to the sky. Aki felt a strange sense thrumming through her body, beckoning her closer. She tilted her head, eyes flashing strangely. Alphinaud was the first to notice her stepping forward.

''Aki, what are you doing?'' He asked, voice sounding a touch forced. She appeared not to hear him, and all anger was purged from his system as fight-or-flight triggered.

''What in the Seven Hells..'' Alisaie took Aki's arm and was shocked that she did not stop. The woman did not even react as if she were touched, eyes focused solely upon the beam.

''Aki.'' Alphinaud swiflty moved in front of her, attempting to hold the Warrior of Light back. She pushed him aside, not unlike she had mere weeks ago. The memories of that day filled him with terrible panic, chest heaving with the force of it. Alisaie tackled her moments later, attempting to bring her to the ground. Aki flung her off as if she were merely a blanket upon her shoulders.

''I believe 'tis no use, brother...! She is being called to it...'' Alisaie rose, fear clenching her heart in its icy grip.

''Is she becoming enthralled? That is not possible, she...she is a primal slayer, she cannot...'' Alphinaud scrambled to his feet in one last desperate attempt to make her  _ hear  _ him.

The Warrior's eyes were fixated upon the crystal, her hand outstretching as if to touch it. Touch it, or  _ attune _ .

''Aki!! Listen me, Godsdamnit!'' Alphinaud shouted, voice raised much higher than dignified for someone so well versed in politics. When she did not respond again, he reached for her hand and clasped it within his. Alisaie raced forward to grab Aki about the middle. She had her hand outstretched for them, nearly about to reach Aki's waist when the crystal pulsed. The red beam in the sky sank back down into the crystal and erupted like a heavy perfume, sending out a strange and ethereal wind in all directions. The blast threw all three of them back into the ground.

Alisaie sat up, glancing around wildly. The crystal was ruby red still, however the beam was now completely gone from the sky. Before she could ponder what that could mean, Aki gave a loud shout beside her.

She was holding her head with both hands, Hydalean's voice screaming in her mind.  _ Hear....feel...think. Hear, feel, think, hear, feel, think, hear feel think, hear feel think, hearfeelthinkhearfeelthink-  _ It was like an endless mantra, chanting and chanting. She could only compare the pain in her head and chest to a burst of Echo. Only through exploring another's memories had she ever experienced pain this throbbing. Not even then was it quite this intense. She barely registered someone else was crying out in pain, as well.

''Alphinaud!!'' Alisaie reached for them both, her heart torn. She held her brother fast as he let out an agonizing scream from beside her.

For him, it was as if someone had put a hot brand through his brain. Endless noise, endless feeling, so many voices inside his mind crying out and they were all so loud at once. He could not make out anything solid, the pain so blinding. Alisaie panicked as she drew both of them close. With shaking hands, she rang the linkpearl. When no one answered, she continued to try until finally a response came.

''Alisaie? What doth thine need?'' The sound of Urianger's voice reduced her to tears.

''S-send help...we are in the Stone Vigil...my brother, A-Aki, they...''

''I am on mine way.'' Urianger kept the link open so that she might be able to speak to him. He would not leave her alone, not when everything else was falling apart around her.

''Both of you... if you die on me, I swear...I will never forgive you.'' Alisaie whimpered, drawing them both close.

*************************

Aki had the strangest sensation she was falling. How had she gotten here? Wait...where  _ was  _ she? A glance around provided her with strange scenery. She appeared to be in the gardens of a large castle-the walls were pure white and pristine, not like the Stone Vigil. They did not even resemble Coerthan make anymore, so even and perfect. At least, perhaps they  _ would _ be perfect were it not for a tangled mess of vines that grew alongside them. It was as if nature had begun to reclaim this marble castle. Aki entertained the notion that she may be dead for a moment. If this was the afterlife, it seemed fairly lonely.

''Hello?'' She called out, voice echoing eerily off the white walls. She slowly got to her feet and began to walk, looking around. She called again and again, walking past planters filled with flowers. She recognized one of them-a line of Gardenias, flowering beautifully. Aki took only a moment to bend and smell them, the scent taking her back to a familiar time. As she admired the flowers, she sensed something odd. A presence. Aki turned, seeing a figure darkening the doorway of the castle. They were shrouded by the darkness itself with no discernible features. The shadow lingered, almost as if they could not leave.

''Hello...? Is this your castle? I would very much like to know exactly where I am. I have friends who...'' She stopped, biting her lip and thinking of Alphinaud. Aki stepped closer to the figure, and they began to retreat.  _ No, no! Wait! Come back!  _ She raced after the figure, not wanting to be alone. As she crossed the threshold, however she found herself tumbling through the darkness and an odd feeling overtook her.

The world went from white to black, white to black, white to black and finally gray. It could not seem to make a decision, the colors fading in and out before her very eyes.

''Now where am I?'' She wondered aloud, taking in the view. The world was filling with color slowly and now she began to see things a little more clearly. Aki was in a bedroom of some sort, dimly lit by a flickering candle. A single bed was in the corner of the room, occupied by two small children. Long silver tresses trailed over their backs, their eyes the same hue of sapphire blue. One of the kids had their arms around the other's shoulders, watching intently before them as an older man sat upon a weathered stool.

''H-hello? Excuse me, I would hate to be a bother, but could you tell me where I am?'' Aki asked. No one in the room responded or even acknowledged her presence. So, she then shouted. Nothing. She stood in front of the old man and waved her hand, finally feeling it sink in when even that did not get their attention.

''Do you have to go, Grandfather?'' The child with their arms around their sibling asked, voice pure sugar and honey.

''Yes, my darling. I know it is hard for you to understand today, but I know someday you shall. You are both very, very smart. You are certainly my Grandchildren.'' The man gave a jolly laugh, watching them with the fondest expression. The child sitting in front gasped a little.

''Alisaie! You are pulling my hair!'' Aki's head snapped up and her jaw dropped. No. No, this could not be. Even with the Echo, there was no way this was really happening.

''Mayhap you should cut it.'' Their sibling teased playfully. The Warrior of Light rested a hand over her breast, feeling a strange sensation. It was similar to the Echo in the sense that she could feel another's emotions in time with the memory. However, this time she was right here experiencing the memory almost as if she had been there when it first occurred. How was that even possible?

''I do not wish to cut it. Father has his hair long!''

''And I do not have any hair at all.'' Grandfather Leveilleur patted the top of his bald head, causing Alisaie to laugh. Like a little sprite, she was. Full of so much love and laughter.

''Grandfather, must you encourage her?'' Little Alphinaud sighed, sounding far too old for his age. He could not have been older than nine. She saw nearly no difference between the little boy and the Studium brat she had met at sixteen years of age.

''Someday, you will be thankful for her endless teasing. She is your twin. You do know what they say about twins, do you not?'' Aki found herself sitting upon the bed beside the children, taking up as little space as she could to watch this unfold.

''Grandfather.'' Alphinaud groaned. She felt his annoyance stirring in her breast and Aki laughed.

''The color of your Aether is mayhaps a different shade, but your souls are tightly bound. This link that you share is special...a bond very few people will ever know in their lifetime. Treasure it and each other...'' Their Grandfather gingerly placed each of his hands upon their heads, causing the little ones to look up at him in wonder. Aki was not certain she had ever seen Alphinaud so starry-eyed.

''I shall miss you when you go.'' Alisaie's next words were soft and sad, tearing at Aki's heart.

''I always miss my two darlings when I am gone. I promise to return and bring the both of you enough gifts to make your heads spin! Until then, can you do me a favor and watch over each other?''

''Aye, I shall look after her.'' Alphinaud answered, ever ready to claim leadership. Alisaie pouted, slumping over his figure.

''Only shall I need it, dear brother. You cannot even swim! What shall you do if I my trouble is water-related?''

''Then I shall strive to keep you from water,'' came her brother's snarky response. Louisoix laughed, shoulders shaking. Aki thought she saw a hint of mistiness in his eyes.

''Children, children. The two of you are enough to drive an old man out of his mind. Do not worry...this shall be a short one. Just a simple visit to some good comrades of mine and then I shall flock to your sides once more.''

''You must be very careful.'' Alisaie instructed, resting her chin on her brother's head. Alphinaud was certainly annoyed- Aki could easily attest to that- but he was not protesting, letting her hang all over him.

''Yes, miss Alisaie. You know full well I shall. After all, I am invested in your futures. I would not dream of leaving you while there is still so much for me to witness!'' The words stung. Not just Aki personally, but it almost felt as if she could sense present day Alphinaud's pain at remembering that phrase. She gathered he spent a lot of time replaying it in his mind.

''I shall hold you to that. I suppose you may go now.'' She beamed, eyes sparkling like the sea at sunrise.

''Very well, very well. Look after each other until my return. I plan to be back just in time for Starlight festival.''

''Oh, good.'' She could sense all of the questions about to burst forth from the older brother's chest. So, it seems Aki had not just learned about their relationship with their Grandfather, but now she was discovering Alphinaud's mistrust of Saint Nymeia. The thought would have made her laugh, had it not caused her to miss him that much more.

As Louisiox gave his Grandchildren hugs goodnight, he blew out the candle at their bedside. Brother and Sister lay back in the safety of their shared bed, crawling under the covers. Alisaie was content to watch the moonlight outside their bedroom window. Alphinaud could feel her tears before they had even spilled. He rolled onto his side to face her and gently laced their fingers together in that silence. Aki waited, tears that were not hers sliding down her face. Alphinaud did not weep. Not a single tear was shed, for he had to wear a brave face for his Sister. Aki could feel the intense pain in his heart as if it were her own, bowing her head. The memory faded, and the darkness came to take her. 


	6. Chapter Six

_''Alphinaud. Alphinauuuud.''_ A cloying, honey-laden voice called to him through his feverish dreaming. The scholar turned and tossed fitfully for a moment before his eyes shot open. Beneath him was a flower bed, alive with evergreen grass and teeming with flowers of all sort. Most of them Alphinaud was not certain he had ever seen in his lifetime. The colors were lovely, blues and purples with a hint of red and white. The scent on the breeze was heavenly.

''Ugh....by the grace of Thaliak, where am I now?'' He recalled the intense pain burning in his temples, the sensation spreading ere closer to his heart. The feeling was now gone, strange enough. This was not the Stone Vigil-not even Coerthas. Just how long had he been asleep?

Alphinaud struggled to get to his feet, gazing around to see this meadow spread out for yalms ahead. It met a forest just on the horizon; dark in appearance but it held a strange blue glow. Above it was an odd cloud formation. He quirked an eyebrow, ever curious by nature. He was quite blown away by the beauty of it all, eyes filled with wonder. Would that Alisaie were here to see this-Alisaie? Just where was she?

''Alisaie? Sister....?'' He called, stepping through the flowers toward the forest. With every step he took, the color of the flowers beneath his feet changed. How was this even possible? Alphinaud marveled in wonder as he lifted his foot and gently rested it over a patch of flowers. A rich, deep blue spread beneath his feet as if it were rolling out a welcome specifically for him. He attempted to call forth his Carbuncle and discovered the Aether was not within reach. For the first time in his life, Alphinaud was grasping at emptiness. Panic filled him, then.

''This is not funny! Alisaie! ...Aki? Someone, please hearken to me...'' Desperation flooded his voice as he called into that beautiful empty nothingness.

Then, he heard something. A giggle, soft and sweet. Alphinaud turned his head in the direction of the sound, seeing a small girl holding onto one of the tree trunks at the edge of the forest. She was waving him ever closer, eyes full of mirth. She was familiar to him, that much was plain. Eyes like the green grass of these meadows and hair silver as the moon. Peach scales adorned her body, little horns were at the sides of her head and her tail was so very small in this form.

''Aki...? This cannot be possible. You are but a child here...do my eyes deceive?'' She shook her head, appearing shy. Alphinaud stepped closer, deciding he had no other possible options.

Little Aki waited for him, eyes gentle and bright. They were alive with a vibrancy and innocence he often saw while working alongside her in their quest to aid others. What manner of shade could this be? The thought chilled him to the bone. As long as it were not a spirit, he could tackle this problem alone.

Just when he reached the forest, little Aki turned heel and ran into the cover of the woods. He cursed his luck, glancing behind him to find the meadow now gone. He was surrounded by the forest, trapped.

''No...no, this is not funny at all.'' Alphinaud stepped backward until he was up against a tree. Darkness was encroaching, the sky above churning. Then, he saw a light. It was a pale green, flickering in that darkness. The brightness reflected in his eyes. Like a moth drawn to the flame, Alphinaud knew he had no other option but to trust this source of light. After all, he seemed to be very much alone and his Aetheric pull was malfunctioning. The only guide he truly had was this strange shade of Aki. The giggling ran through the forest. What had sounded so sweet was now menacing in the darkness of the trees. Alphinaud rubbed his arms, the chill over his spine constant. The green light bounced from tree to tree, lighting the way for him. He tried not to think about what else might be watching him from the darkness.

The light led him to an odd circle of trees where little Aki stood in the center. She put a finger to her lips as if attempting to silence a secret.

''Aki, I do not understand.'' Alphinaud shivered, slowly approaching. The young girl backed up and then raced forward. She jumped, and the ground opened beneath her, taking her with it.

''No!'' Alphinaud gasped, dropping to his knees and reaching into the blackness below with both hands. She smiled as she fell. He reached for her hand, but his fingers could not quite reach hers. Something was very wrong... _Was he a ghost? Was this the afterlife?_

Such thoughts terrified and fascinated him all at the same time. Aki had vanished into the darkness so quickly, not even an ounce of her brightness remained. Not understanding a pattern or meaning to all of this, all he knew was that he could not let her go it alone. So, he resolved to follow, swinging his legs over the black hole in the earth. Steeling himself, Alphinaud took a breath and leapt into the nothing.

He was unsure exactly how long he had been falling for, but it seemed as though it lasted for eternity when finally ground was visible below. It was then Alphinaud realized just how slowly he had been falling. It was quite graceful, his descent to the ground. When he landed, it was on both legs firmly planted on the stone below him. He dusted himself off, glancing around. The world was gray for only a moment, color blossoming in a flame from the lantern above and spreading to the rest of the room. A grizzled old man was standing on a balcony overlooking a beautiful river. Large cherry trees were in view, shedding their pale pink blooms to the water below. The man appeared restless as he ran a hand through his hair. A scar covered his left cheek, trailing up over his dulled, milky eye. He wore traditional Samurai dressings, with a katana at his side.

''Sir, is this....?'' Alphinaud did not think this was Eorzea. For all of his research, this better fit Hingashi. The man did not respond and so Alphinaud reached out his hand once more. It went right through him, much to the Elezen's dismay.

_Hear....feel...think._ A strange voice echoed in the room. It felt as though it was reverberating through his veins, echoing in his own breast and mind. That could not be possible. What in the Seven Hells was going on? Alphinaud sighed, sitting upon the railing overlooking the blooms. Footsteps could be heard and he turned his head to see a young woman, no older than fifteen Summers approach. She was garbed more closely in appearance to a Shinobi, part of her face hidden by a black cloth. The woman stopped just short of the balcony, leaning against the Dalamud red doorframe.

''She will require rest, but the chirurgeons say she shall survive her encounter.''

''Ah. Good. Not many who cross the Empire live, least of all one so young. She is fortunate indeed.'' The man answered in his gruff voice, eyes distant.

''I am not sure fortunate is the correct word. Nagxia was her homeland. When she wakes and learns she cannot return, it will not be an easy burden to bear.''

''Perhaps. She shall remain with us. For now.''

''Truly? Do you think it wise?''

''For a small one, she is fierce indeed. Aside from that, she has an innocent charm we may use to our advantage. I shall instruct her the ways of the blade, and she will remain in our employ.''

''Yes, Father.'' The woman did not sound entirely thrilled by that prospect. Alphinaud did not like the way they spoke of this girl. Young, fled from her homeland only to be conscripted by someone who would use her as a tool? What a monstrous thing to do. He could not condone it. The twin hopped off of the balcony railing, following the pair as they entered the building. This did not appear to be their home, as there were many beds in the room. Alphinaud surmised they must be in a room for respite.

''Father, if she shall remain with us, she will need much care.''

''Yes, yes. Handle that for me, will you? I must have words with someone in the Ruby Bazaar about a blade.''

''Yes, Father.''

''Excellent, Yuki.'' Without so much as an, 'I love you,' or a goodbye, the old Samurai took his leave. Alphinaud could feel anger building in his chest at this cruel masquerade of a family. With a pitying gaze, he watched over Yuki as she strode to the bedside of another girl. When he got a good look at her, his eyes widened.

'' _Aki?_ '' The horror in his voice was undisguised. Without a doubt, it was most definitely the current Warrior of Light at quite a tender age. She seemed to have just woken up, some scars still visible over her pale arms.

''There you are...You should count your blessings, small one.''

''Wh-where...?'' Aki's voice was hoarse and weak.

''You do not recall? My Father and I found you attempting escape from a faction of Imperial soldiers. They told us you were a Nagxia fugitive.'' Yuki spoke calmly and evenly as she explained the situation. Aki nodded glumly, sniffling softly.

''My legs were so tired...I could not continue any longer.''

''Thankfully, you did not have to. We took the lives of the soldiers and retreated. You are safe here, they will not harm you.''

''Y-you did..? I am...?'' The little girl glanced up, eyes overflowing. Alphinaud felt the relief sweep through his bones as if it belonged to him, experienced his eyes becoming wet with unshed tears that were certainly not his own.

''Yes, little one. My Father may not always seem kind or fair, but he has offered you a new life. I suggest you take it. Living on the streets is not safe, especially for one so young.'' Yuki soothed, eyes full of gentleness. Alphinaud recalled Alisaie recently informing him she did not know what a family had been like. However, he could not help seeing the adoration in Yuki's eyes as she spoke to the little girl. It reminded him of his relationship with his twin.

''I shall stay...I will repay your kindness.'' Hearing her speak like that left him conflicted. The old Samurai had not truly done her a kindness, or shown her compassion. Sparing her life was perhaps a form of kindness. But to force her into a life of employ in return? It was merely just a favor, expected to be returned in full. Surely this was more cruel then kind for a child?

''See that you do. He is not a patient or forgiving man. You are but a little child.'' It was not a threat, but a warning. Alphinaud swallowed his anger, stilling the shaking of his hands.

''Yes, ma'am.''

''Call me Yuki. What is your name, small one?''

''I...do not recall.'' She said simply with a tilt of her head. Yuki gave this a hum in response.

''Perhaps I shall give you one.'' The two sat in silence for a moment as Yuki contemplated and assessed the work the healers had performed on the little girl.

''Have you thought of one yet?'' Aki glanced up at her.

''I believe I like the name Mari. How do you feel about that?''

''Mari...it sounds very pretty. Does it have a meaning?''

''Rebellion. I thought it sounded fitting.'' Yuki gave a very gentle laugh.

''Mari? That cannot be right. I have known you as Aki the entire time we have known each other. You have addressed yourself as such...why would you have changed it? What am I meant to see? Aki, please.'' Alphinaud did not like the ominous feelings in his chest. It was almost too much to bear, as if he were carrying two souls inside of him. He could feel another's emotions swirling in his heart like a storm, flashes of lightning carrying the sensations through every nerve in his body. Was this what the Echo felt like to Aki? Did he now have the Echo??

''Sleep well, young one. When you awaken, we shall begin your training. He will want to work straight away.''

''Yes, Milady.'' Aki (or Mari) bowed her head politely.

Alphinaud's head spun as the scene began to burn out, color retreating from the edges of his vision and fading back to the flame in the lantern once more. Seconds later, it was snuffed and everything went pitch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alisaie paced anxiously outside the infirmary. It had been two days. _Two days_ since the Bloody Spire had ceased. Two days that her brother and the woman she was becoming particularly attached to as a Sister have been comatose.

She had not been able to sleep or eat, the anxiety fit to burst straight from her chest. She could only pace. Pace and think. Pace and wait. It was maddening. Y'Shtola insisted she would look into the matter along with Urianger. Both were excellent in matters of Aether, and this was most definitely an Aetheric issue.

''Alisaie? I doth hope you have rested some. Forgive me my brevity, but we bareth news.'' Urianger informed when he and Y'Shtola returned from examining the Aether crystal quite extensively.

''What is it? Please tell me the news is good.'' She gripped her arms tightly, nails sinking into the leather of her jacket.

''I believe they can be saved,'' Y'Shtola began, ears flicking, ''however, it shall not be an easy road.''

Alisaie did not truly care for the specifics. They might yet live and that was all that mattered. She slumped into a nearby chair, burying her face in her hands.

''Take heart, mine child. We shall not rest until thy family is restored.'' Urianger knelt beside her, gently resting a hand upon her shoulder. Alisaie nodded, her face tearful.

''The Aetheryte is quite unusual indeed. How they managed to manufacture such a thing, I cannot rightfully say. What we do know is the Aetheric field around it has all but shriveled. It has now blackened and crumbled, unable to return to the world. This is not the way of Aether...by all laws of nature, it should have broken apart and restored the Aetheric field. It shall not spread, thankfully. But the soil is infertile. The air is strange and thin as if a pocket was created-an empty vacuum in which Aether can no longer thrive.''

''Why in the Seven Hells would they make something like this? Are they using Aether as a weapon?''

Y'Shtola and Urianger exchanged glances, appearing thoughtful.

''We cannot rightfully know at this moment. However, we believe the missing Aether has been poured between young Master Alphinaud and Aki.''

''Such an abundant overflow of Aether wouldst surely spell doom for anyone.'' Urianger drew himself to his full height once more as he spoke.

''Even Aki? I do not understand, how do you believe them to be saved if....?''

''We believe the Aether field drew Aki akin to a moth with flame. Such a powerful pull it seemed to have, even after it has been long since destroyed. We have had an...unpleasant experience with a somewhat similar crystal years ago. Minfilia was unable to resist attuning, and her body has suffered thus. Had Aki continued to attempt attuning, surely the sheer amount of Aether flowing back and forth to her body would have consumed her life.''

''Are you saying Alphinaud's timely intervention saved her life?''

''At an unfortunate price. The Aetheric flow doth connect them, ever pouring between one and the other.''

''We can only imagine what strange effects the Echo is wreaking on their newfound connection. I suspect the flow will be too much for them to bear. They must needs be kept apart if we are to have any hope of untangling the large fields of Aether they now possess.''

''Kept apart...?'' Alisaie began to fill with despair. Alphinaud's heart would be crushed, as would Aki's. And how could she choose between the two of them? They both needed her just as she needed them.

''Take heart, Milady Alisaie. They shalt not be held apart forever. Nay, only until thine Aether has been restored to a normal balance and they have begun to wake from their slumber.''

''You do not suppose....there will be lasting effects?''

''Mayhaps. 'Tis hard to say at the moment. There may be an everlasting correlation between their Aetheric flow. There is still so much about the soul we do not know...Anything could happen. However, I have some other connections that may be able to lend a hand or counsel. You can be certain we will do everything within our power to restore them and see both to their feet once more. For now, please take your leave and rest. We shall begin moving them and contacting agents who may be able to help us.'' Y'Shtola would not have Alisaie spending all of her time worrying herself sick.

No matter how badly the mage wished for the younger twin's mental state to calm, Alisaie was incapable of relaxing. Urianger saw to it that she was well fed in between his work. He could not see fit to chase her from her brother's side.

Alphinaud lay still and peaceful in sleep, never once shifting. Alisaie kept a watchful vigil, sitting at his bedside and sometimes reading out loud just to pretend he could still hear her voice. In the late hours of the night, she set her book aside and took his hand, pleading with the Twelve to not take her brother from her. She found a pattern, alternating between reading to Alphinaud and sharing stories with Aki, who lay just as eerily still. This could not be the way their journey ended, not after all they had done together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki's Echo sequence was heavily inspired by Fantasia as well as Alice in Wonderland! The Echo sequences are so far my favorite thing to write. I hope you enjoyed and I will have more soon!


	7. Chapter Seven

As Alisaie kept watch over both Alphinaud and Aki, Urianger and Y'Shtola worked to find a solution. They even reached out to Baldesion Student Krile and former Azure Dragoon Estinien, hoping they might be able to provide meaningful help. Krile was more than eager to help, recalling fondly her time with Alisaie and Alphinaud in the Studium.

''I am not as well versed in Aether. I am afraid I can do naught but wait. I am curious why you would ask me for aid?'' The Dragoon stated coolly, as if the sight of comatose Alphinaud did not shake him the slightest bit (it very much did). The boy never gave up on him, not even when all seemed lost. It was thanks in large part to both he and the Warrior of Light that Estinien was still living and breathing currently. Be that as it may, he was no expert and feared he would only be in the way.

''The crystal that caused this incident was interesting indeed. Blood red, and bound in place by Garlean design. A fearsome weapon had been placed along with it for safeguarding. Suffice to say we have our hands full trying to be sure these two do not suffer worse effects from their deluge of Aether, so we cannot dive into the matter.'' Y'Shtola answered, sitting across from Aki and raising her hands to the Aetheric field. Aki's soul was a brilliant green normally, now it was a bright teal and it was swirling violently like a harsh gale. She had never seen such  _ angry  _ Aether, for lack of a better term. It was as if part of the substance was madly attempting to return to Alphinaud (which Shtola much suspected).

''I see. You mean me to investigate?''

''We desperately seek answers. If they have done this once, Garlemald will likely attempt once more. We cannot risk further harm coming to anyone.'' Krile gazed up at him pleadingly, seeing the gravity of the situation for what it was. Estinien gave the matter thought, though it truly was not necessary. He answered their summons, did he not? He was still here. Now was his chance to repay the efforts of his comrades in the DragonSong war.

''I shall look into this matter immediately. Pray apprise me of any situation changes.'' The Dragoon replied, giving a subtle nod. Y'Shtola and Kril smiled with relief, grateful for the aid. There was only so much either of them could do to untangle the tightly woven threads of Aether binding Aki and Alphinaud to sleep and each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aki felt as though she had been wandering this castle for  _ years _ . With her eagle eyes, she managed to spot the strange figure lurking in doorways time and time again. If they wanted her to follow, it seemed pointless. Nothing added up, nothing ever changed. The castle seemed ever growing, new spotless halls and towering pillars springing up with every step she took.

''Hello? I do not know if you can hear me...I feel quite lost. Some help would be much appreciated.'' The Warrior sighed, sitting on the edge of a stark white fountain. The clear water almost appeared invisible in the endless marble fountain bed. She dipped her fingers in, finding she could not feel the moisture on her hand, nor the chill of the water. She hated this place. Robbed of her sense of touch, Aki felt cut off from everything and everyone. If this was what the great beyond was, she wanted to reverse all of her recent decisions.

''I am so sorry...I wish that I could....that I could see everyone again.'' She hung her head, her tail sinking into the fountain. Being alone like this reminded her of many earlier points of her life. Those thoughts built and sunk into her stomach like a stone, resting there and weighing her down. Shoulders slumped, the Samurai felt utterly lost. Then, she  _ saw  _ him.

A flash of white and blue, just waving her to a doorway. He was gone as quickly as he appeared. Aki scrambled to her feet, eager to chase this phantom once more.

''Alphinaud? I know 'tis you!! I saw you!'' She called out, racing toward the corridor the young man had waved her to. Aki sprinted inside, a door behind her materializing out of thin air. No way back now. She sighed, glancing around. The room she was in was beyond odd-it was full of staircases. However, the stairwells were not all facing the same way. Some were upside down, some were in the center of the room seemingly leading to nowhere. What in the Seven Hells was this place?

''Alphinaud...Alphi, where did you go?'' Aki's voice rang with confusion and fear as the hopelessness of her situation began to set in. How could she find her way out of here now?

Just as she was about to pick a stairwell and ascend, Aki spotted Alphinaud sitting on one across from her. His eyes were bright, playful even. The first thing she noticed about this version of her comrade was that he wore his old clothing-the one she met him in. It looked odd and ill-fitting, even moreso now. Determined to reach him, she climbed the staircase only to reach the top and be more confused than before. What had once been a winding mess of staircases with open halls that lead nowhere was a elegant marble hallway lit with blue flame torches. Only one more set of stairs remained in this corridor and Alphinaud was seated upon the bottom step, chin in his hand. He smiled gracefully, and it made her heart ache.

''Alphinaud...There you are...'' Aki breathed, hurrying to his side. To her frustration, just inches away from her he vanished. Her hands clenched into fists and she growled in response.

''Okay. You wish me to follow you? I am not sure what I am doing here or why I am in this nightmare....but I do know that even with your past faults, you have always done your best to never lead me astray.'' She glanced up the stairs he had been perched at and nodded, eyes reflecting the blue flames in the room. With that, Aki began to climb the steps. 

A large iron door waited for her at the top and when she threw it open, the room changed once more. However, this time it felt like progress in a strange way. Just as it had been when the Echo gave her the strange vision of Alphinaud and Alisaie, the color in this new room had vanished save but a bright light above. Shielding her face from the brilliant light, Aki waited for a moment as the area around her transformed and burst to life with color.

Instead of the startling white castle, she was now standing in a cobblestone street during the middle of a sunny afternoon. The sky was brilliantly blue and though the Auri could not feel the sun on her face just seeing its presence once more filled her with joy.

''Sister? Where have you gone off to?'' Alphinaud's voice ripped Aki from her thoughts and she turned to see him standing beside her, looking concerned. He wore a simple dark blue tunic, belted at the waist and tied loosely over the front. His hair was ever the same, pulled back in a simple braid. This Alphinaud had to be at least thirteen years of age, still a bit more petite then she remembered.

He rested a hand upon his hip and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Then, he began heading off down the street in search. Aki followed along, knowing already he could not see her. She took this time to admire the lovely city stretching out before her. Wide, winding roads of cobblestone went on for what seemed like forever, bordered by limestone buildings that much resembled the architecture of Idyllshire. Shades of emerald green, dark blue, gold and white enveloped the city, giving it a colorful and rich feeling. Towering marble structures loomed over with a familiar symbol emblazoned upon them-the symbol of Thaliak, The Scholar.

_ Sharlayan. This is Sharlayan.  _ Aki knew it to be true in her heart. She had always suspected the Twins came from somewhere undoubtedly lovely and abundant in wealth and seeing it for herself was quite a humbling experience. In all her travels, never had she seen such extravagance. Every home had a wrought iron fence and a garden all its own, every street it seemed had a library, which made her laugh just a little. The smell of chamomile tea was in the air (and Aki was unsure if she was truly smelling it or if the Echo was granting her a small mercy through Alphinaud). Oh, how she longed to see Sharlayan for real someday. A familiar sense of adventure overtook her, Aki's eyes bright with excitement at the prospect.

She had to sprint just to keep up with her long legged Elezen charge as he was a man on a mission.

''We are going to be late for studies once again due to her absentee behavior.'' A frustration swelled in Aki's chest.  _ Oh, Alphinaud. Ever the studious one. _ Aki smiled, recognizing the Echo of his irritation. He huffed, taking a left down a small alleyway. It almost seemed as though he knew this way by heart, like she had done this so many times it was a part of his routine now.

The alleyway lead to a winding dirt path rolling out beyond the cobbled streets of Sharlayan. Aki kept in stride with Alphinaud as he took the road seemingly less traveled, eyes to the horizon.

''So, where are we going? I love your outfit, by the way. Pray tell-does Alisaie's match?'' Aki asked, arms clasped behind her back. She knew full well he would not respond, but it made her feel better all the same. Her silent companion scanned the area, kneeling down to examine a set of prints. A look of recognition flashed across his face and Alphinaud drew up, following the prints into the grass.

''She could not have gotten far.'' He said to no one in particular, riddling out her path in his mind. Aki was torn between focusing on him and the scenery. The grassy, rolling hills spread out before them made her wish to roll down each one. Well, except the particular hill they were nearing, perhaps. This one was enormous, a wildly steep climb to the top of what appeared to be a very familiar cluster of bushes.

''Hello? Is anyone there? I need help...!'' Alisaie's cry caught both young Alphinaud's and the Warrior of Light's attention. Despite being unable to truly help or make a difference, Aki's feet flew toward the sound. She circled the hill, spotting a slightly less steep side that appeared to be a common place to travel due to the amount of trampling the grass looked to have suffered over time. Alisaie lay at the very bottom of the hill, clutching her ankle. She was not crying, but she did look frightful. It was rare to see her vulnerable and helpless-it stung Aki's heart that she could do nothing for her. The Warrior knelt beside her, gently resting a ghostly hand on her side.

Alphinaud found her just seconds later, eyes wide with fear.

''Alisaie!!!'' He dropped to his knees at her side, inspecting her ankle. His Sister winced, attempting to sit up a little more properly. She glanced balefully at the hill, seeing the Gardenias she had attempted to take scattered from her fall.

''Think nothing of it, I only-''

''Think nothing of it? Whatever you were attempting was reckless,'' Alphinaud stripped her boot and sock as gently as he could so he could better assess the damage. Dark bruises were forming along the skin from her ankle to her foot and she winced just from the very pressure of his fingers. Aki could feel the anxiety eating away at her stomach, doubled from Alphinaud's echoes.

''I only wanted...''

''Can you not think before you act? Mayhap next time you attempt, you shall break your neck! What in Thaliak's name were you doing?'' Alphinaud scolded, voice firm. He still sounded like an older brother, albeit a less gentle one. The motions of his hands rang with truths, however. They moved with a tenderness that belied the force of his words as he checked for any signs of a fracture or break, genuinely not wishing to cause his Sister anymore pain. Even then, he still cared so much.

''Mother has been sad as of late. All of Father's changes....he has been alarming her. I thought maybe if I...'' Alphinaud glanced at the Gardenias scattered along the hillside and sighed loudly.

''The gesture is lovely, however I can assure you Mother would much rather have you safe than lying at the bottom of a hill, flower in hand. I suppose the Studium can wait for today.'' Alisaie glanced up at him, guilt pooled in her eyes.

''I am truly sorry, brother.''

''Let us quit this place. I cannot do anything for your ankle...Mother will have to take care of it.'' Aki watched with a fondness as Alphinaud scooped his Sister up into his arms. Though they were the same height, she still seemed so small when held by him. Aki wished to help, attempting to lift her boot and sock that still lay discarded by the hillside. She swiped through them, her fingers vanishing through them uselessly.

When she had gathered her feelings over the futility of her situation, Aki trailed along after the Twins as Alphinaud carried Alisaie through the busy streets of Sharlayan. Past some of the strangest houses, to the wealthiest, then to the most humble they traversed until finally Alphinaud stopped outside of a fence. He unlatched it, still holding Alisaie up with his other hand.

''You are quite heavy, Sister.'' He complained. This earned him a punch to the shoulder.

''If my weight displeases you, you may drop me.'' Alphinaud scowled, but he did not dare release her.

Their home was really quite lovely-magnificent and tall, with a spire at the side. Large limestone walls with a blue and silver trimming around the edges, there were no second guesses as to where Alphinaud drew his color palette from. The windows were large, the view inside hidden by dark drapery. Aki gazed up in awe as they approached. She wondered how long this memory would play, not wanting to ever leave the city. It made her think of the comforts of Kugane. Warm tea, the sound of rain along the pavement, the smell of salt in the air carried by the breeze. Perhaps a floral note or two due to the neighboring cherry trees. Indeed, their homes had a familiar beauty to them. The thought made Aki smile and she wondered if Alphinaud would like to see Kugane with her someday- if she ever got out of this memory maze.

Alphinaud crossed the threshold and Aki followed, suddenly feeling like an invader. These were private memories, their childhood home? She held her arm, unsure what to do with herself. Truth be told, the inside was even more marvelous than the outside. Beautifully drawn portraits and paintings hung upon the walls, intricate and intriguing artifacts rested atop shelves and book cases (likely from Louisoix), potted flowers rested upon every surface. The home was clearly well-loved and lived-in. Aki wondered if this was what a good home should feel like.

''Children? You are supposed to- Alisaie???'' A soft voice spoke out and drew Aki's attention.

She was lovely, their Mother was. Tall with skin like porcelain and cheeks just as rosy as the Twins', she wore her hair over the left side of her shoulder in a long, blonde plait. Her hair was so light and fair that it was almost white like theirs. Their Mother's eyes were a striking green, bright full of warmth.

Their Mother rushed to be with them, concern unmistakable in her eyes.

''Are you hurt? What happened? Please explain...'' With a sweet tenderness, she rested her hands upon Alisaie and Alphinaud's cheeks, eyes drifting from one to the other.

''I found her lying at the bottom of Dead Man's Rise. Alisaie told me she wanted to get a flower for you.'' Alphinaud answered, seemingly irritated by all his Mother's fussing. Aki could tell that was far from true. In fact, the swelling of sensation in her heart was warmth.  _ Love. _ It seemed younger Alphinaud thought adult males did not have time for something as silly as love. The thought made her sad.

''Alisaie, my brave girl. Come, I shall tend to her.'' Their Mother beckoned them onward. Alphinaud held his Sister tightly as she guided them to the parlor. He deposited Alisaie on a nearby sofa very carefully and Aki sat beside her. She wished that she could offer Alisaie some form of comfort, gently soothing her fingertips over her forehead.

''I am sorry, Mother. I only wished...''

''Shush, shush. No apologies. I do not need an apology...the thought was wonderfully sweet. I wish for you to continue thinking of others with such kindness. That should be rewarded, not punished. Although, perhaps next time you will remember to think of yourself as well as others?'' She laughed, the sound light and airy. Alisaie flushed, ears burning red as she nodded obediently.

''Yes, Mother...I shall do my best.''

''I certainly hope so. I am not sure I could carry you back once more.'' Alphinaud teased, folding his arms. A familiar warmth seemed to fill the air as their Mother knelt before Alisaie and raised her hand. The colors in Alisaie's aura began to change as healing was bestowed upon her. It was a few short bells before relief crossed the young girl's face and the bruising over her ankle subsided.

''I suggest you take it easy now, young lady. Do remember to be careful?'' She rested a hand upon her daughter's head. Alisaie nodded, eyes soft.

''I shall not forget, Mother.''

''Good. I know things have been hard since he passed...The important thing to remember is that it is not your fault...you do not have control over anyone else's choices, but you do have agency over your own. The two of you are our pride and joy...you are the only thing I need to brighten my spirits.'' A soft kiss was pressed to the crown of Alisaie's head. Aki wondered briefly why they did not speak much of their Mother. Clearly, she loved them very, very much. Perhaps the pain of missing her was just too much to bear?

Aki watched with a smile as Alphinaud began speaking with their Mother, the scene beginning to fade. She did not want it to end here!

''Wait! Please, I wish...I wish to see the rest...'' At least here, buried in these memories it felt almost as if she had a family of her own. Bright, passionate and kind Alisaie, witty, calculating and brave Alphinaud...their beautiful and compassionate Mother. As the corners of her vision began swimming in that inky black she had come to associate with memory-hopping, Aki reached for Alphinaud.

''I am sorry...Alphinaud, if I tell you I am sorry can I see you once more?'' Her fingers went right through his. For a chilling moment, his blue eyes turned upon her as if the Elezen was staring right at Aki. She stopped, heart pounding furiously in her chest.

''Alph....can you  _ see _ me?''

He blinked, jaw set and eyes that ever so beautiful shade of blue. Then, he gave Aki the briefest hint of a smile. And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think their Mom is neat, okay? The Twins deserve the best. I know this one is a little bit on the shorter side, but they will gradually lengthen back out again soon!


	8. Chapter Eight

These momentary lapses between memories were starting to excite Alphinaud. As much as he did not enjoy the idea of being forever lost in some strange and seemingly endless maze, he did truly feel as though his mind were getting much needed exercise here. This world was wondrous indeed and provided him the many unique sights as he puzzle solved. Currently, he had just come upon a large cottage. It seemed much too large! Or was it that he was too small? Alphinaud could not really be sure. The door was fit only for a giant and he had to find a clever way in. Blue eyes searched the building for another possible entryway with heavy scrutiny. He gazed up at the balcony over the second floor and spied someone familiar. Though he could not be certain why Aki appeared as a little girl here, she was as unmistakable as ever. The young Aki waved from the railing of the balcony, where she sat swinging her legs.

''How am I to get up there, Aki?'' Alphinaud could take the hint. The window up there (large as it might be) could offer a possible entry point. He made a few attempts at finding a way up to the railing, however nothing was quite working. As he chewed his lip in thought, Alphinaud spotted some strange little holes in the side of the building. They were relatively spaced out, large enough to allow his hands and feet to use as footholds. For once, his petite frame might actually prove to be useful!

''Right, then. Nothing to it, Alphinaud.'' He whispered words of encouragement to himself. He still was not entirely sure what would happen to him if he took a large tumble here. After all, Alphinaud could not command Aether wherever he was now. If he became injured, who knows what could befall him?

The small Elezen did his best to remain resolute, steeling himself and placing his hands in the holes along the side of the cottage. He counted down in his head and then gave a mighty push, lifting himself to the next set and slotting his hands there next. He worked his way up toward the railing, trying his very best not to glance down. Alphinaud reached for the rail, taking a deep breath. He grabbed onto it and very slowly transitioned his body onto it before hauling himself on the balcony. Alphinaud panted, resting a hand over his breast where his heart beat frightfully quick. Little Aki clapped with a bright smile at his victory before motioning for him to follow her. Alphinaud stood, brushing himself off and adjusting his jacket before doing just that. She vanished right through the window, giving him the chills.

''She is not a ghost, Alphinaud. Not a ghost. You have nothing to fear.'' He chanted like a mantra, hands a bit shaky. He inched forward, inspecting the window to see if there was a way to lift. Thankfully, after pressing on the glass and attempting to shift it upwards for a moment, the window sprung up just a little. Alphinaud grabbed the bottom of the window and used all of his strength to life it into the air. Rise it did, allowing the Elezen access to the inside of the cottage. He sighed with relief, climbing inside the building.

At first glance, all appeared to be normal. However, the more he studied his surroundings the less normal anything felt. A quick look at the ceiling provided an answer to that strange sense of odd swelling within him. He was not on the second floor, no sir. Alphinaud was on the ceiling! Upside-down! How in the Twelve? He marveled at the impossibility for mere moments, gazing up in wonder as a fireplace, a bed, a dining set and even a sink full of water rested above him as if the laws of gravity did not exist. Before Alphinaud could ponder how such dream logic even existed, He observed Aki standing above him as well, waving to a little door beside her.

''I see. Well, I cannot defy the laws of gravity outright. Nay, I fear if I had the ability, I may only fall and harm myself. 'Twould not end well. I must find another way to you.'' Alphinaud pondered, tapping his chin in thought. He had reached the balcony by climbing. Perhaps he could do the same here? Quickly, he began to search for anything that could help him off of the ceiling. He found strange, slanting slopes, the closed window shutters, a large and magnificent crystal chandelier in the center of the room. Alphinaud decided his best bet would be a large shelf on the wall opposite him, lined with books and figurines. Summoning his courage once more, he sprinted across the floor (ceiling)? Alphinaud leapt onto the shelves with an agility he did not know he had, grasping onto the ledge tightly. He pulled himself up slowly and carefully, huffing deep breaths. He climbed upon the back of a large peacock statuette, using it to allow him to reach the very last shelf. Alphinaud grimaced, wrinkling his nose at the manner of large cobwebs up here. He could only hope a very large spider was not lurking, looking for their next meal. With gentle hands, the Elezen reached for a pipeline connecting the roaring harth to the ceiling. When he touched it, Alphinaud felt as though the world shifted. He slipped from the ceiling as if no longer held there by the will of gravity. Instead, his new floor became the wall. Confused from all of the dream logic, he stood upright upon the pipe. Alphinaud kept his eyes upon Aki, carefully balancing along the pipeline as he walked.

Finally, he came to the large stone fireplace. Alphinaud hauled himself up the stones, slipping his hands and feet into the little cracks between. He was thankful a fire was not burning hot, otherwise he may have just melted! Figuring all he had to do was touch the floor, Alphinaud got as close as he could and gently rested a hand upon the rug nearest him. Immediately, his perspective shifted and he could not stop himself from tumbling forward onto the floor in a heap. It happened so suddenly, as if gravity had desperately wished to be corrected that it slammed him violently to the ground and stole all the breath from his lungs. Alphinaud coughed violently, attempting to sit up. When he felt as though he could breathe once more, he blinked ocean eyes open and looked around. To his surprise, little Aki was there. She was bent, her hands extended to him as a gesture of aid.

''Aki, I do not believe I can take your hands.'' He said apologetically, recalling the time his hands had gone right through someone during a memory. She shook her head with a sweet smile, wiggling her fingers. He quirked an eyebrow, but Alphinaud tentatively reached his hand out anyhow. His gloves hands connected with her dainty, child-like hands and he tilted his head at the wonder of it.

''I am afraid I don't understand. So, I may touch your hands, but I cannot touch anyone in your memories? Mayhap it is because a memory is the past...and you are here in the present.'' Alphinaud wondered out loud, clicking his tongue.

Aki's eyes glittered and she giggled, yanking him to his feet with surprising strength. He gasped, nearly stumbling with the force of it but managing to catch himself. Little Aki was waving at him from halfway across the room, down by the door he had spotted earlier. Alphinaud nodded, determined to see this game through to its end.

He raced onward, coming to rest beside her and the gilded door. It was small and pure white, handle and frame glittering golden in the light. Alphinaud glanced at Aki and she made a shooing gesture with her hands. He trusted her. Even in the strange confines of this maze, he trusted Aki. The thought stung for a moment, recalling the time she certainly did not trust him. He bowed his head for a moment but resigned to press onward anyhow. There was no option-he had to do this. Alphinaud gave Aki a nod before crouching down and opening the door. On the other side was a strange blue tunnel with purple swirls, stretching for yalms onward. He pushed himself through, crawling into it. The door behind him shut and gave him a good startle, causing the Elezen to jump just an ilm.

Another door materialized at the end of this tunnel and Alphinaud opened it, stepping into inky blackness. A flame caught his attention and he recognized this. He was about to witness another past event. Colors flooded the scene, erasing all traces of darkness. Now, Alphinaud was standing on a sandy beach, the sun shining overhead. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the sounds that drifted over him. The waves beating steadily upon the sand reminded him of Sharlayan. It made him so homesick, the emotion threatened to overwhelm him. How were Mother and Father faring? Were they worried? Were they angry? Disappointed, even? Alphinaud opened his eyes, steeling his resolve and pushing onward to find Aki from this current time. The memory would fade and ripple is Alphinaud became to distant from her, so he used this to his advantage to track the woman. He finally found her, perhaps twelve Summers old at this current moment. She still seemed so small-too small to be carrying a weapon. The katana belted at her hip seemed wrong and it made Alphinaud chew his lip once more.

''You were correct, Yuki. She continues to fight like an animal. Her strength...her natural grace and savagery in one so young? We have found a rare treasure. I expect you to treat her as such.'' The grizzled Samurai was standing upon the shore, eyeing Aki as she unsheathed her blade and practiced technique. Alphinaud was impressed as well-she did have remarkable skill for one so young. It was not unlike the things he had been told at the Studium; the words that earned him the attention of pretty girls and teachers alike. He and his Sister were Prodigies of Arcanima. Alphinaud was all the more arrogant for their attention, as well. He wondered how Aki handled this sort of pressure as he folded his arms and observed her striking a crudely built training dummy.

''Yes, Father. The brutal nature of her swordplay is not in question, however her technique needs work. If she is to be one of us, she must know restraint.'' Yuki answered as Aki spun and nearly split the dummy in half. Alphinaud saw something in her, then. He saw the truthfulness of their words; the fury of her assault upon the inanimate object before her. Aki's hair was wild, undone and moving with the breeze, her eyes full of Ifrit's flame and the force of her blows resembling that of a wild animal. Alphinaud had seen this in minute doses, of course. The fierceness of her gait as he strode to meet Nidhogg in battle, the fury in her eyes the night of the Bloody Banquet, the dangerous precision of each swing of her blade when slaying would-be attackers. The nights she had to spend washing her armor clean of blood, the ruthlessness with which she performed the task. Yes, Alphinaud was not an innocent child. He knew his Warrior to be a woman of power, and with power came consequences. Not unlike the consequences Estinien took upon himself by claiming Nidhogg's second eye. He knew this all too well, but never had he seen her so... _wild_. Unhinged, for lack of a better term. There was no slowing, no stopping no sense of restraint. She would go until the dummy was dust or she was unconscious from the effort.

''Mayhaps you are right. Then you shall oversee her training, as you seem to have a fondness for her.''

''A fondness?'' Yuki regarded him quizzically.

''I am sensing a longing for a sibling in the way you regard her. I am offering you a chance to pursue that path.''

''Mayhaps...Would it truly be so terrible to have another daughter?'' Yuki's bright blue eyes glanced over at her Father. He grimaced, shaking his head.

''You misunderstand me. She is a fancy tool to me; nothing more. A wild animal to be caged and trained. There is no humanity left in her. Not after what the Garleans have done. She suits our purposes well and that is all that matters.'' He spoke with deafening finality. Alphinaud's hands trembled, the anger building up. He was not wholly certain if the anger was his or Aki's. It was overwhelming, this feeling. Rising up like bile from his stomach and choking him with its poison, the anger nearly blinding. How could anyone do that to a child? How terribly, horribly cruel. She needed aid, not subjugation.

''Run her through the exercises again, Yuki.'' He gestured for her to be on her way.

''Yes, Father.'' She nodded with an empty obedience. Alphinaud closed his eyes tightly for a moment and swallowed his anger. He followed the Samurai as she approached Aki and called her to attention. Like a rabid dog, she turned. Aki's expression became cold and blank. There was nothing in her aside from the fight. _My Warrior...what had they done to you?_ Alphinaud pushed down the bitterness. It was almost too much to watch.

''Mari, sit,'' Yuki commanded, sitting in the sand. Aki followed her example, ''Good. I would like to try a new approach. Today, we shall begin focus.''

''Focus?''

''Yes. You must needs learn to restrain yourself in battle. The way of the Samurai demands it. I shall teach you the basic elements of focus.''

''Yes, Yuki.'' Aki bowed her head before watching dutifully. Alphinaud sat beside her, feeling helpless once more.

''Now, no two Samurai are alike. We all have different katana, different souls and different energy. As such, our movements are our own; unique to each of us. You must learn to focus your rage, channel it behind your most fearsome attacks. If you continue to lash like a beast, you lose strategy. Keeping a level head in battle is incredibly important. Do you understand?'' Alphinaud recalled this exact moment, for Aki had brought it to his attention recently. When they had discussed his Aether, she had mentioned her focus. To think how coolly she spoke of this, as if her mentor had been worthy of such brevity. Had he only known...

''Yes, I do understand.'' Aki nodded.

''Excellent, Mari. I would like you to meditate once more today. This time, you must concentrate on the feeling of the sand beneath you...let yourself become rooted to the earth.'' Alphinaud scoffed at that name. _Her name is Aki._ He despised this.

''Yes, Sensei.'' She bowed her head, obediently closing her eyes and meditating. Suddenly, a loud scream tore through the night. Both women's eyes flew open.

''We must away.'' The Samurai behind them called out, waving for the girls to follow.

''Someone screamed.'' Aki stood slowly. Alphinaud could feel something, just then. A stirring in his heart, a flutter. Aki's flutter. Her longing and desperation to help...it was always there. He laid a hand over his heart, letting himself drown in the sensation.

''Aki...Even back then...even under the cruelest of circumstances. All you ever wanted was to be a beacon to others.''

''Likely the villagers. The Garleans must have come to see to their funding. Someone was found lacking, I would wager. Let us quit this place before we are found.'' Aki glanced between them and the direction of the sound.

''Mari. Come here, now.'' Yuki instructed. The screaming stopped. Aki's grip on her sword tightened, but she sheathed it. Obediently, she went with them. Alphinaud followed, heart pounding as they traveled up the rolling sides of a large mountain. He could see and feel Aki's pain, clear as day. Even then, the loss of a life she could have saved rested heavily upon her shoulders. He longed to take that weight from her.

''Go. Clean yourself. Supper will be prepared shortly.'' Yuki's Father spoke to Aki with the most uninterested tone and she nodded, heading up the hill and into a small shack. Alphinaud knew what 'clean yourself' meant and he was not about to barge into her private time. He stayed on the hillside, watching Yuki and her Father.

''We shall have enough soon,'' Yuki breathed, eyes full of longing and hope, ''enough to start a new life in Eorzea.''

''A few more good hunts and we shall have enough. The villagers are inspired by your charge. Our funding has increased.''

''Soon we shall leave this all behind. Garlemald will no longer be a constant threat.''

''They will take Eorzea soon enough. I only hope to die before that day.''

''Father!'' Yuki chided.

''Then it shall be your problem.'' He laughed, as if that were a normal joke any Father should make to their children. Alphinaud's hands clenched into fists.

''Shall we tell her?''

''Tell her what?''

''That we shall be leaving without her.'' Yuki stated the obvious, hands upon her hips. Alphinaud had never wanted to punch someone more in that moment.

''That would not be wise. I suggest we tell no one. We slip away silently under the cover of night.''

''Father, were she to turn that rage upon us...''

''She has not the stomach for that sort of violence. Beasts are one thing. Men she believes to be associated with Garlean affairs, another. You and I? The only two figures who took her in, saved her life...No. She will not even consider it. She plays tough, child. Her heart is soft.''

Yuki only nodded, but Alphinaud thought he saw the briefest hint of discomfort upon her face. Alphinaud sank to his knees, his stomach feeling as though it were lined with sharp glass. He could not believe someone could ever harm a child this way, especially Aki.

As the scene faded from view, all Alphinaud wanted was to see _his_ Aki once more. Not Mari. He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to hear her laughter. Though he still stung from her act of sacrifice, Alphinaud would have given everything to see her again. Godsdamnit, why did he not speak to her? Why did he just tune her out? Why had he let his pride continue to stay damaged? Alphinaud held his knees, looking as small as he felt. _Please. Whatever deity is out there...if you can hear me, I only wish to see her one more time. To tell Aki everything...to let her see how truly sorry I am...Then we can put all of this behind us._

~~~~~~~~

''Please be sure to eat, miss Alisaie. You know Urianger is wont to worry.'' Tataru chided, the little miss offering Alisaie a plate of food. Alphinaud's twin had spent much time brooding upon the loss of her friends. They had officially been moved moons ago, Aki resting in Fortemps manor while Alphinaud remained in the The Lord Commander's rooms. Y'Shtola was charged with separating their Aether, but she determined that if they worked too fast they might risk damaging the minds of their companions. The process was achingly slow, even with the assistance of Krile. Estinien offered what help he could, returning to report in between evaluating the Garleans to search for an answer.

''Eat I shall, Tataru.'' Alisaie nodded. It would not do for her to remain a lifeless doll in their absence. She had since thrown herself into aiding Ishgard with what little affairs she could handle. Slaying the odd aggressive monster, rescuing traveling merchants, liberating stolen goods, protecting Aymeric from angry crowds. There was much disquiet. Talk of the Warrior of Light's absence spread throughout Eorzea. If they stayed like this ere long, all sorts of rumors would crop up. Alisaie sighed at the thought, rubbing her temple.

''Take heart...Alphinaud and Aki are very, very strong. I remember how fractured they were when we first arrived in Ishgard. Poor Alphinaud could hardly speak a word, so lost in worries of his own failings. They pulled themselves right up again...Even after they lost Haurchefant, they never let his passing be in vain. They continued to fight, and they will do so again. As Scions, we chase the dawn...so I must believe...I have to believe, they are searching for it in this darkness. They will find their way back, they must.'' Tataru's eyes began to film over as she gently rested a hand upon Alisaie's. The Elezen closed her eyes and nodded, holding Tataru's small hand in hers.

''Right you are, Tataru...Forgive me, it seems some moments are far more easy than others. Today...today, I am looking upon my Twin's face and wondering if I shall ever see him rise. My Grandfather used to tell me our connection bound us tightly to one another...that the laws of this world held our souls together. 'No two souls are alike, least of all yours,' he would say...'but you share a bond greater than many in this world could ever hope to understand. Treasure it...'. I do treasure it. We came to Eorzea together. He and Aki, they are my shining beacons in this darkness...To see them so swiftly taken from under me...I feel helpless to stop this. I can do naught but wait and my heart aches for it.''

''You are doing all you can, Alisaie. You are my shining beacon.'' Tataru gives her a tearful smile and Alisaie squeezes her hand.

''Then I shall endeavor to smile more...'' Tataru blinked back more tears and beamed, patting the Elezen's hand.

This would be a long road, it seemed. Be that as it may, Alisaie was determined to walk it for her brother and Aki. They would never give up on her, and so she would remain steadfast for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alphinaud and his fear of the dead D:


	9. Chapter Nine

The white castle walls were gleaming as always, almost as if they delighted in Aki's confusion. She was so horribly lost. Through a darkened doorway, she stepped into a beautiful garden. The night sky above was not quite what she expected-instead of blinking stars, she found golden and lapis swirls. Aki found herself taken by its beauty, wandering out into the night. A large wooden bridge rested in the center of the garden, leading the way over a pond teeming with lovely fish and water lilies glistening upon the surface. Gardenias surrounded the garden, their dewy petals shimmering in the moonlight. Aki felt as though she were trapped in a painting, her heart beating fast and eyes bright with wonder. A familiar presence was felt once more and she glanced all around. Across the bridge was Alphinaud, smiling politely and bowing.

''Alphinaud? I am still not quite sure I grasp what this place is...but if this is in your dreams...then they are lovely beyond all imagining.'' Aki followed, stepping across the bridge. In the distance beyond the castle gardens, Aki could see a waterfall flowing from a grassy mountainside. Mist rolled off of the roaring waters, glittering in the painted moonlight. She watched with newfound fascination as Alphinaud waved her to his side. She was thankful to finally be leaving the maze castle, as lovely as it was. As Aki trailed beside Alphinaud, she noticed every step he took stripped away the real world and left it painted in his wake. She knew of his artistry, but she did realize how creative his soul was. Aki felt hers must surely be boring in comparison, full of only duty and light. Alphinaud's inner world was full to the brim with mystery and color, unexpected surprises and ethereal scenery.

He guided her to the base of the waterfall, where stepping stones created a line straight under the watery curtain. Alphinaud turned and gave her a bright smile. Aki felt her face heat up at the sheer genuine radiance of it. He laughed, though the sound could not be heard. Alphinaud leapt onto one of the stones, balancing elegantly. Aki knew this could not be her real companion. Her Alphinaud was afraid of the water and the very thought of being this dangerously close to falling in would likely make him sick. Still, she followed her solitary guide across the stones.

''Where are you taking me? I know you cannot respond, but it feels nice to ask.'' He peeked over his shoulder at her, appearing quite playful. It reminded him of Alisaie. She laughed at the thought.

He reached the final stone and hopped into the waterfall, simply vanishing before her eyes.

''Alphinaud??? Alphi, are you alright?'' Aki called. She landed on the last stone and drew a deep breath before taking a leap of faith. She screamed when she saw that she was now falling toward a gaping hole between the waterfall and the cliff Alphinaud was standing on, her heart pounding. What would happen if she died here? How did he even make it there?? Those long Elezen legs? Aki was jealous.

Before she could ponder her circumstances any longer, a pair of hands caught her arms and halted her fall. Aki gazed up in amazement, surprised to see Alphinaud pulling her up with ease.

''Y-you can....touch me here? How odd..'' She looked at her hands in shock, wondering what this could possibly mean. He simply nodded matter-of-factly, helping Aki to her feet. She gave him a grateful smile, dusting herself off before glancing around to assess her current situation. It would seem behind the waterfall was a cave system full of glittering jewels. Alphinaud placed a hand upon one of the darkened walls and paint spread from his fingertips. As if he had covered his hand in watercolors and dipped it in a glass of cool water, the colors mixed and spread across the wall until a door was formed. He pulled back and held both of his hands to the side, inviting Aki to enter.

''Another memory, I take it?'' She asked with a tilt of the head. He shrugged with a coy grin. Aki laughed at his effortless charm. Knowing she could touch him now, she couldn't resist pinching his cheek before throwing open the door. Darkness awaited her, but that was alright. Alphinaud would not lead her astray. So, into the darkness she went.

A light in the dark came first before the world filled in around her. This time, it seemed to happen much slower, almost as if it were having trouble creating all of the details in the memory. Aki ceased her movements, allowing herself to take in her new surroundings.

The building she was in now was quite extravagant-dozens and dozens of enormous windows lined polished limestone walls decorated with rich blue banners proudly displaying Thaliak's symbol, crystal chandeliers hung from the tall ceilings, there were a few spiral staircases that seemed to go on for miles, and outside the windows an incredible view of the ocean was visible. Aki had a feeling this place was the mysterious Studium that Alphinaud and Alisaie mentioned a few times. It was quite lovely indeed and there did seem to be an immense effusion of students going to and fro. Carbuncles of every size and color bounded after their Masters obediently. Something about that made Aki a twinge uncomfortable. Alphinaud treated his Carbuncle as a family member quite often, loving the little beast and grateful to have him there beside him in battle. She doubted all students treated their Carbuncles with such care, though.

''Is that so? Are you charmed by me, Miss Evangeline?'' Aki's tail swished at the all too familiar voice. She caught sight of Alphinaud leaning against a bookshelf, eyeing a very pretty Miqo'te girl. Her hair was like red silk, long and woven into two braids down her back. She wore a simple pair of dark-rimmed eyeglasses, her amber eyes warm and inviting. She clutched a few books tightly to her chest, biting her lower lip. Alphinaud seemed intrigued, eyes cool and voice effortlessly smooth. He was working the field, putting all of his political skills to use.

''What if I am? Top of his class, a regular prodigy at only eleven. Soon, you will be a man. Sharlayan will rejoice in another Scholar joining the ranks. Now I see you are an artist as well? Forgive me for finding you fascinating.''

''You certainly hold nothing back, Milady. You may keep the drawing.'' He waved a hand dismissively.

''Oh, I may? Suppose I should count myself lucky, then?''

''Very few have a copy of my artwork signed and dated. You are a fortunate woman indeed. When I become a savior to Eorzea, they shall sing my praises and those will be all the more difficult to find.'' Alphinaud's confidence was wounding Aki, reminding him of exactly how his endeavors ended. More then that, a different beast was settling at the base of her stomach, churning the acid.

''Oh? However shall I repay you such a kindness?'' Evangeline asked, ears flicking.

''Mayhap we could work on the next assignment together? Just you and I.'' Aki folded her arms, tail swishing back and forth. The memory began flickering, as if Alphinaud's subconscious was attempting to force it to stop. She was well aware he had been quite the charmer in the Studium. Alisaie teased him about it a few times, which prompted her Brother to nearly panic. She could only assume he made some silly mistakes he regretted and Aki was beginning to see the source of his discomfort now. This Alphinaud was not hers. He had grown and changed much. She could not imagine him speaking to her this way, not even in her wildest dreams. Every word was a sweet, honeyed promise that dripped in overconfidence and pride.

''Brother...! Alphinaud!'' Alisaie called loudly, interrupting his attempt at courting. He glanced over with a disappointed look.

''Sister. Do you have need of me?''

''Yes. You should already know this. You are aware of what day it is, correct?'' She folded her arms, looking nonplussed.

''Indeed I am. Would that I could forget,'' Came his empty reply. Evangeline glanced between the two of them.

''Well, 'twould seem I am interrupting. I shall see you another time, Alphinaud.''

''Yes you shall. No worries, I shall contact you shortly.'' He gave Evangeline an overly dashing smile, one that just did not suit the kind and compassionate Scion Aki had come to know and adore. It felt horribly wrong. The Miqo'te took her leave and the tension in the room only increased.

''Again, Alphinaud? Was it not that very lovely Hyur girl last week?''

''Short-lived, I am afraid.'' Alphinaud left his reasons for this disclosed, but Aki could feel the Echoes of his emotions stir. He was unhappy, the feeling spreading through her neurons like Ifrit's flames.

''I did not come here to lecture you on your courting behavior. I came here to remind you we have promised our time with Mother and Father.'' His Sister rolled her eyes, speaking clearly and firmly.

''I am not eager to sit at home and endure the silence.'' Alphinaud pushed off of the bookshelf and strode past his Sister. She turned and grabbed his arm, spinning him to face her with a fury Aki had never quite seen. Alphinaud seemed surprised by her sudden manhandling as well, blue eyes uncharacteristically wide with surprise.

''You promised that you would not leave me alone with this decision. Yet here you are, in the Godsdamned library flirting about like some wealthy nobleman snob. I grow tired of your games, Alphinaud. When will you  _ grow up _ ?'' Every word was more venomous than the last. He could not meet her eyes as he shrugged Alisaie off.

''Unhand me.''

''Even if it must be for my sake, I implore you to endure it. Please. You are not the only one who is hurting.''

''Whoever said that I am-''

''You are good at hiding it. The rest of the world may buy your, 'Alphinaud Leveilleur, soon to be Savior of Eorzea,' act...but I know better, You cannot fool me.'' She released him. He glanced away, hiding the look on his face with the shadows of the room. Aki could feel the sorrow, the anger, the maddening ache in her breast.

''Oh, Alphinaud...'' She whispered, wishing desperately to reach out and comfort them both.

''Fine. For you, I will endure. Father does not understand, Alisaie. Neither of them do. I am unsure how to address them as I am now.''

''We cannot force them to accept anymore then you can give up your decision. They are still our family...and despite the arguing or the silence... he insists because he adores us. The worry is born from fondness.'' Alisaie was trying her best to appeal to him, her tone more gentle then it had been a moment ago.

''I shall follow you, then.'' After careful consideration of her words, Alphinaud seemed to be just a tad more receptive. He followed her out of the room and Aki came along with them. The twins lead her down a large spiral staircase to the bottom floor, passing peers who smiled and waved at them. Alphinaud in particular it seemed, who responded in kind. Alisaie seemed a little annoyed by it, clenching her fists tightly. Aki imagined it must have been hard for her. Alphinaud was diplomatic and knew just what to say to win people over while Alisaie was bold, fearless and intimidating. Her kind of power had a gravitas to it; a weight that followed her. Most people would find her intimidating, therefore unapproachable. A shame, because a dearer and sweeter friend you would be hard-pressed to find.

Aki began to notice something odd about this particular memory. As she followed the Twins outside the Studium, she took notice of the fact that the world seemed to be unfinished. The horizon was blended together like a painting, the faces on some passersby became blurry and unreadable. The further they got from the Studium, the more blurry things became. Once they reached the house, however things did indeed brighten. Aki found herself wondering just what was going on in this moment...did Alphinaud not like this memory? Or was it perhaps a sign of their journey coming to a close? Her heart fluttered at the thought, torn between wanting to escape this feverish nightmare and being terrified of what awaited her outside of it.

When they entered the home, Aki immediately felt a rush of discomfort. That was likely fed to her straight from Alphinaud if the look on his face was anything to go by. He appeared to have his usual poker face on, but his eyes held the truth. He looked fearful, almost. Riddled with guilt, perhaps. Alisaie could feel this too it seemed, rubbing Alphinaud's arm.

''Mother, Father! We have returned.''

''Excellent. I have dinner just about ready. Your Mother is in the bath; she thought it best to clear her head.'' Their Father spoke very much like Aki imagined an older Alphinaud would. He was calm, dignified and his voice was dangerously even.

''Clear her head?'' Alisaie asked curiously, stepping into the room to help with preparations for food. It did not necessarily look appetizing; bland pasta with a strange creamy sauce. Normally that would have seemed appealing but it looked tasteless and dull. Alphinaud seemed less than enthused about it as well, turning up his nose.

''Yes. With the two of you making your...arrangements, she has been struggling to accept.'' Aki could see him better in the lighting of the kitchen now as she stepped forward. Their Father wore rounded spectacles, his snowy hair kept short and neat. He was built in a traditional Elezen way-tall with broad shoulders and lean muscle. Those eyes were just as blue as Alphinaud and Alisaie's, only they somehow held a scrutiny either of theirs did not have.

''I see.'' Alphinaud commented, vocal tone mirroring his Father's. Aki began to let the pieces slide into place; her friend's reluctance to bear his emotions, his politeness and even that haughty manner in which he regarded others for the longest time all made sense. She had a strange feeling their Father was not always like this. After all, grief does horrible things to people...Those without the willpower to move forward will lose themselves to it.

''I know this is not proper tabletop conversation. I am well aware I would not badger you again-''

''So, do not bother them again.'' A familiar feminine voice cut off their Father's. Aki looked behind her to see their Mother, eyes full of determination and hair slightly damp from drawing a bath.

''Beloved, I feel if we do not...''

''They are not children any longer and I will not have this conversation again. They shall be just fine...I have every faith in them.'' She rested a hand upon Alphinaud's head, messing his hair. The older twin blanched, biting his lip. Aki could feel the relief in his heart.

''We believed  _ he _ would be fine as well.''

''Louisoix,'' Alisaie spoke then, her voice loud and clear, ''our Grandfather's name was Louisoix.''

''Yes...of course, dear. I only meant anything could happen. And meddling in the affairs of history-''

''Is necessary. We have all of this knowledge at our disposal, yet it lies useless in our minds and tomes. We have power others might not, and Eorzea has need of our brilliance. If I am to be of use to them the way Grandfather was, then I shall do my part. For if Eorzea crumbles, so too shall we.'' Alphinaud's convictions were strong even then. It amazed Aki. While he perhaps was not necessarily doing it for all of the right reasons, few could argue Sharlayan had access to useful knowledge and tools that could help prevent tragedy. Upon breaking this taboo, Alphinaud and Alisaie's knowledge and martial prowess had certainly proved much useful and irreplaceable among the Scions.

''If we cannot dissuade you, then...I am afraid all we can do is see you off with a blessing.'' Although their journey would be blessed, it was clear their Father was nervous. Alphinaud's eyes softened just a moment. Aki could feel the relief and warmth spreading through her. She gently placed her hand on Alphinaud's back, ignoring the fact that she was phasing right through him.

''Thank you, Father. I promise, one day you shall see how right this is.''

''I certainly hope so. Now, come eat. Let us speak no more of such sad things.'' The family gathered together around the table and while they were not perfect...Aki had never known such love or such sweetness. A Father so concerned for his children that even after they were considered adults he was terrified to see them leave his sight; a Mother who believed in the convictions of her loved ones so dearly that she knew they must go even though it pained her. She sat beside Alphinaud in an empty seat at their table and wept for the family she never had. She might have had a chance with the Scions...before she made a grave error. Perhaps things with Alphinaud would never be the same again. The thought clawed at her heart as the room faded into darkness, like a painting put to the flame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Aetheric color is beginning to maintain a sense of stability,'' Y'Shtola wiped sweat from her brow as she sipped from her teacup, ''It is a small step, but a step.''

''I thought I saw a flicker of a smile on Alphinaud's face the other night. I believe you are right.'' Alisaie answered, arms folded as she watched Aki sleep.

''The flow between the two of them has begun to slow, however removing the excess is our next task. If Krile and I can separate the remaining overflow from each other, their souls may be awakened. We suspect a combination of the Echo and the Aetheric flow between the both of them is what caused their sudden collapse. Were we to safely pull away the overflow, we can only surmise their conditions will return to normal.''

''As good a theory as any. The soul and Aether can be such a complicated matter.'' Krile nodded solemnly.

''Which is why we must exercise due caution when attempting to right their fields.''

''I understand this, yes,'' Aymeric sighed, worried for the young Warrior and her dear friend, ''their presence brings hope to the hearts of many. I fear so many citizens have grown weary in their absence. Eorzea worries for her champions.''

''Never you worry. My Brother has never been one to remain down for long. I have all faith he shall be up and giving orders before we can blink.'' Alisaie gave a reassuring smile. In the time since they had been unconscious, though she missed them fiercely the young woman had begun to grow into her own. Alisaie had resumed her Red Mage tutoring as well, learning new tricks of the trade in order to pick up the slack while they rested.

''Be that as it may, I fear it is only time before another Primal is called. Upon this day, I should like to have Aki restored to her full strength. Otherwise, the consequences...''

''Disastrous...we are well aware, Ser. You have some of the finest Aetherologists in this very room. We shall see them returned shortly.'' Krile gave a bright and comforting smile.

''I only wonder what sort of adventures they are getting into by themselves.'' Tataru beamed, swinging her legs as she sat upon a stool at the Warrior of Light's bedside.

''Perhaps resolving their conflicts.'' Alisaie huffed.

''Conflicts? Is all well?'' Aymeric quirked an eyebrow. Having been so busy with politics, all the changes to Ishgard, many still existing dangers and restoration, the Knight Commander had not had much time at all for pleasantries. He had missed much.

''There was a bit of a...situation, if you can call it that. Aki had nearly been killed in her first exploration of the Bloody Spire, you know this.''

''Aye...the thought still plagues me. Knowing not once but twice sending both of them to such a place has put them in harm's way...'' Aymeric's voice was soft and light, making plain the trueness of his words.

''No, no. 'Twas not your doing alone. They are Scions, after all...they knew full well what they were doing. However, Aki decided at the last moment to risk her life for the retrieval of a sword. Had she not learned of a new ability mere moments before, our Warrior of Light would likely not be here at the present. Alphinaud bore witness to the entire event. My brother had not recovered well from it...and he was floundering between speaking with her or leaving things left unsaid. I believe he fully intended to speak until...this happened.'' Alisaie waved her hand to the motionless Aki.

''My, my. A lover's quarrel.'' Aymeric laughed into his hand. In all seriousness, who had known better than he and Haurchefant? The two of them had watched Aki and Alphinaud grow particularly close in the cold winds of Coerthas. Such a thought was not a surprise to him at all.

''So it would seem,'' Y'Shtola grinned at the comment, tail swishing, ''they would make a rather sweet couple if only they could learn to speak.'' The group laughed in response before silence filled the room. The Scions and their guests found such joy was fleeting so long as two of their friends remain asleep and could not laugh nor blush at their teasing commentary. It was a hollow feeling. With that thought occupying the emptiness in the room, Y'Shtola set her tea aside and began to work once more.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers for Stormblood, but there is some basic terminology here that might confuse you if you haven't reached that point in the story yet!

After the last memory had faded, Alphinaud found himself in a clearing not unlike the one he had first woke up in. However, no flowers bloomed upon these grassy hills and the sky was quite cloudy. Droplets of rain came pattering down to the ground. Thankfully, Alphinaud was numb to the chill and while his clothes did retain water he did not get the shivers from it.

High in the sky hung a beautiful (an ominous) sliver of shining moon. The beauty of it stole his breath and left him speechless in awe. Everything out of this experience continued to amaze Alphinaud and fill him with a sense of wonder he had not felt in such a long time. He was called back to when he was a young boy, seated at his Sister's side and being read stories of faraway places full of magic and beauty. A renewed sense of adventure sparked in him like flint to kindling and warmth spread through his being. He wondered briefly if this was the same feeling Aki often alluded to when adventuring. The thought made him smile. It was quite alluring, indeed; this wonderful wanderlust.

As he strode through the grassy meadow, Alphinaud glanced around to see where his next clue might come from. The dread that had once been so present in the back of his mind had melted away with the cleansing drops of rain fleeting down his pale skin. With his newfound confidence, he truly did not mind the idea of exploring the depths of this place. His current running theory was that somehow he was residing within Aki's mind. It was the only meaningful connection he could seem to make that tied all loose ends together neatly.

The young Lord did not have a moment longer to dwell upon his thoughts before a familiar voice called to him.

''Alphinaud. Alphinaudddd.'' Familiar, full of sweetness and lifted upon the breeze as if it were a song. Alphinaud turned, sharp eyes following in the direction of the sound.

''Aki? Where are you hiding?'' He called back to her, this time a little more playful. He earned a little giggle. The sound reverberated and drew his attention to a small well off in the distance. Seated neatly atop the peak of the well was Aki, swinging her legs and waving him forward. Alphinaud smiled, genuinely happy to see her. There was still conflict in his heart...but being trapped in such a state for what felt like weeks had made him yearn for her company. To that end, he would say what he needed to. Perhaps it would break this spell.

''Alphinaud!'' She called again. He did not need to be told twice, picking up his step and jogging toward her. Aki watched with admiration, leaning back and closing her eyes.

''I am on my way! You needn't worry.'' Alphinaud's boots began to sink into the grassy knolls due to the force of the rain. It slowed him down a little (and it bothered him that his perfectly snow white boots were now splattered with mud). Alisaie would have called him a snob, had she been here. For a moment, he wished she was.

''Alphinaud!!'' Aki's voice grew louder, this time with concern. He stopped dead in his tracks, gazing up at her. She truly looked  _ scared.  _ What bothered him most was that the young girl was not looking  _ at _ him. Aki was staring behind him. Alphinaud's blood ran cold. He had no Carbuncle here, no magic so to speak of. No Aether to even draw upon. Assuming his theory were correct, what would happen to him should he die trapped inside Aki's mind? Mayhap he would never wake in the real world. Fear seized him once more as he glanced back.  _ Please do not be ghosts. _

In the now eerie light of the moon, Alphinaud could see strange figures approaching. They were hooded and cloaked, which did indeed already present ominous. What struck him the most was the way they walked, however. They did not necessarily walk, no. It was much more of a slow, painful shamble. As though they were reanimated corpses with the strings of their souls held by some cruel puppeteer, the figures crept ever closer. Alphinaud loathed feeling helpless, but without his magic he could not simply take on all of these would be assailants at once. He had to assume they were dangerous-if this was Aki's domain and they terrified her, he could only assume it would be wise not to be caught by them.

''With me! Now!'' Alphinaud wasted no time and forced himself to retain some decorum for Aki's sake. She had guided him through the hallways and intimate places in her mind...he would return the favor with his protection. Aki hopped off of the well, resting her hands on her horns in fear. The poor little thing looked frightened to the point of tears. Alphinaud sprinted to her side, lifting her up into his arms without a second thought. The figures were groaning, whispering unintelligible words.

''Aki, I know that you are frightened...I am, too. You can feel it, can you not? Mine as well as yours...'tis overwhelming, but if we are to be free of it, we must find safety.'' He drew her close to him, speaking in soft tones. Beneath the layers of his own fear, he could feel Aki's terror closing in. The panic was burning in his body, leaving his breath ragged.

''Alphinaud...'' He wondered if she could say anything else, as he had not heard Aki speak another word save for his name. However, it was clear she understood him as she raised her hand up in gesture of a nearby stone path that lead to a familiar forest.

''Together.'' Alphinaud nodded, lifting Aki onto his shoulders and instructing her to hold to him tightly. She did just so, resting her chin on his head. Breathing deeply and attempting to remain calm despite the flurry of emotions flooding his senses, Alphinaud took off racing for the stone path. It was just as well because it seemed the shambling monsters behind them had gained newfound speed. The torrents of rain pouring down now made it practically impossible to see as he hurried toward the safety of the trees in the distance. The monsters behind were groaning and mumbling, voices garbled and inhuman. As fast as his long legs could carry him, Alphinaud ran. Just as he reached the stone, something caught hold of his leg and he shouted as he was violently brought to the ground. Alphinaud did his best to shield Aki but she tumbled from his arms.

This was not the first time he had been caught unawares and it would not be the last. Alphinaud gritted his teeth, recalling the kiss of Yuyuhase's blade upon his neck. He rolled over, ignoring the blooming pain in his lungs from having the wind stolen from them. It seemed cruel that he could feel pain, but he could not enjoy the warmth of the sun, nor smell the salt of the rain. Alphinaud glanced down to see the imposing robed figures were tugging him ever closer. Their hands were gnarled and dirty, caked in mud and what appeared to be oxidized blood. The thought nearly made him sick as they hauled him down by this leg. Alphinaud glared, kicking viciously with his other leg. One of his blows landed upon the face of a hooded figure, and their hood flew back.

Underneath the moonlight, in that all too eerie and bone-chilling atmosphere was a sight Alphinaud would find burned into his memory for years to come. Haurchefant, his face marble white with dried blood staining the side of his lips. His eyes were solid white and he was babbling incessantly.

''H-Haurchefant...'' His voice came out much weaker and more broken sounding than he intended. Alphinaud scrambled back, flailing and kicking violently at their pursuers. The ghost of his old friend held no love or recognition for him. Alphinaud reached for Aki, who sat upon the stone, trembling and in tears. Before his very eyes, she grew from child to the woman she had become. She flashed back and forth, holding her head with a loud cry. Alphinaud could feel a burning pain searing through his chest once more. He reached out for her weakly, pushing his terror aside.

''Aki...'' Alphinaud dragged himself to her side. Unable to see through the blinding pain, she panted and rested a hand upon the stone beside him. Moments later, darkness swallowed them both.

When Alphinaud came to, it felt like hours later even though it had only been a few ticks of the clock. He groaned, collecting himself up off of the floor. Blinking in the dim light, he stumbled forward and leaned into a doorframe. Alphinaud heard the distant sounds of screaming, gunfire and loud, broken hearted cries. His vision began to return to him, allowing Alphinaud to see he was standing in a familiar shack-the very same one Aki had been brought to in the last memory he witnessed. The sky was blurry, a mix of orange from flames bleeding into the blue sky. Terror seized his heart and at this point he could make no distinction between his and Aki's fear. After rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Alphinaud pushed onward to find the source of this memory.

Just down the mountainside was the village Alphinaud recalled the Empire lording about. Unfortunately, at this time it appeared little more then smoldering remains. The memory was blurred and smeared, not all of it appearing with such clarity as it likely would normally. Alphinaud wished that he could do something...he felt more useless than ever listening to the wails of helpless people suffering from such cruelty. He saw the Garleans; heard them giving commands. His hands tightened to fists and he glanced around for Aki.

She lay upon the sand, eyes full of anger and pain. At this time, she was relatively close in age to her true appearance. Aki held her arm, a thin trail of blood straining her torn and raggedy top. The Samurai who had taken her in stood before her with an uninterested expression upon his grizzled face.

''I told you to come quietly and you did not obey. You knew full well what would happen.'' He turned to walk away and she glared after him with all the fierceness of a rabid animal. She retrieved her blade from the sand. Alphinaud could see it was in terrible shape; damaged and dulled. Aki did not seem to care, swiftly unsheathing it and rising to her feet. With a furious cry, she aimed to drive the blade right through his arm. The Samurai turned lightning fast and caught her with a strike of his own. She flew back, landing on her feet and digging the toes of her boots in the sand. Again and again, she struck blows with him. A few of them even seemed to take the old man by surprise as he just barely managed to parry in time.

''You monster!! How long!? How long have you been planning this??'' She screamed. Alphinaud became quickly overtaken by the anger and sorrow swelling in him. He bowed over, hand over his heart and attempted to breathe deeply through it all.

''Planning? You speak as if this were all some elaborate scheme. I never intended to keep you around. You were a tool and nothing more.'' The Samurai kicked sand in her face and grabbed her arm. He threw her down face first into the wet sand, causing her to cough violently. Watching this was too much for Alphinaud to bear. Both sets of emotions were running through his head. Her sadness and pain, his anger and longing to aid where he physically could not. They curdled in his stomach, nearly causing him to vomit from the overload on his senses.

''...Why? I was ever your loyal, obedient servant...doing whatever you asked of me...Why after all of it...am I still  _ not good enough _ ?'' Aki brought herself to a kneeling position. Bloodied and bruised, covered in sand, she stood upon her shaking legs and shoved the blade into the sand to use as a crutch.

''You were a means to an end, girl. Your sacrifice has earned Yuki and I freedom.''

''You  _ knew.... _ '' Aki's eyes flicked to the woman shrinking in her Father's shadow. 

''Mari, I...''

''Do not! Do  _ not ever  _ speak that name again!'' She spat, nails digging into the hilt of the sword. The memory was still mostly blurred, but out of the orange, fiery haze stepped a handful of Garlean men and woman. Aki panted, limbs trembling. She bit her lip until it bled, refusing to let them see her shed tears over this. Memories within memories began flooding Alphinaud's head- flashes of Aki's time with Yuki. There were moments between the two of them doing mundane things such as baking and talking over tea, there were emotional times such as Aki saying a farewell to her home land and her giving comfort to Yuki after a particularly emotional fight with her Father. He could feel the sting of her betrayal as if she had done the same to him.

''Aki...would that I could be of use and do something to help you here and now...'' Alphinaud's heart ached for her. No one should ever walk with this pain.

''As per the agreement, you may go.'' A Garlean official said, grabbing Aki's arm. She looked up at Yuki one last time, eyes pleading. The woman peered up from behind her dark hair and returned a pitying gaze. Then, she followed her Father, fading out of the memory altogether.

Moments after they left, there was an eerie silence. Alphinaud wondered why the Garleans had not still moved.

''Kill them.'' The order was quiet and merciless, as were the sounds of gunshots that followed. While Alphinaud struggled to find a way to reconcile all of these emotions, Aki rose and slaughtered every last Garlean upon the sands. As the sun dipped down behind the clouds, the water along the beach shone red with blood. He could not bring himself to watch, horrified at what she had been made to witness as well as her actions.

''I am sorry...well and truly...to live with this pain in your heart...'' Alphinaud guided himself up on weak knees, hand over his heart. Aki stood alone at the shoreline, shedding a few tears that melted away into the Ruby Sea. He could feel the rise of her sadness with each distant wave as he approached her slowly. Alphinaud stopped when he stood beside Aki, blinking out at the horizon and trying his best not to think about all of the bodies surrounding him nor the blood painting The Ruby Sea red.

''I knew not what you carried...and perhaps for a while, I did not care. But...I am here now, and I do care. If I never make it out of this, I wish only to tell you one thing-'' Alphinaud was halted by the way Aki turned her head. He blinked dumbly, shock settling in as she gazed straight at him.

With a tear-stained face and bloodied hands, Aki smiled and pressed a finger to her lips.

''H-how-'' As if one had suddenly smothered the sun like you would a torch, all light vanished and the memory came to an end. Alphinaud stood alone in the dark, his breathing quivering. She had looked right at him.  _ Right through him. _ And smiled.

''Alphinaud!'' Her voice called to him from the dark, removing all other distractions. In that darkness, he took hesitant steps forward. Normally, this world returned in its usual color and vibrancy immediately after a walk through Aki's memory, prompting him to wander until she found him once more...however, something was clearly different this time. Listening to her voice, Alphinaud carefully headed into the unknown. A soft green light came then, illuminating young Aki in the dark.

''There you are. You have me quite confused, I must admit.'' Alphinaud knelt before her, tilting his head gently. She offered him her hand with a smile, waving the other in an upward motion. Alphinaud nodded, rising from the floor and taking her hand in his. Aki smiled, eyes glittering as she lead him forward. A few steps into the dark and once again, the world began to shift. Alphinaud felt Aki's hand slip from his, and now beside him was the fully grown Warrior of Light. She was walking ahead with determination, a coinpurse clutched tightly in her hand. Alphinaud recognized Kugane right away, unable to stop from marveling at the wonder once again. Unfortunately, the strange blurring effects the last memory suffered from were the same here. Only somehow, worse...Certain places were completely blacked out. Some people were faceless entirely. He began to wonder if this was more then just Aki's selective memory....perhaps this was something Alphinaud should be concerned about. He glanced at Aki, not feeling the same pain in his chest as he had during their encounter only scarce moments ago. Something about her also felt different, as well. Her eyes held a passion in them....but not one born from the wildness of a beast. This Aki felt very much like  _ his.  _ How he missed her more than anything else in the world.

''Aki...'' He muttered gently, wishing to reach out to her. She continued on her journey, ever looking ahead. She was so busy looking ahead in fact that Aki had not been watching children playing about and one of them bumped straight into her. It was a small Hyur girl with long dark hair and deep blue eyes. She looked up at Aki and tilted her head.

''Mari! You have returned!!'' The young one shrieked with joy, clutching the Auri's leg excitedly.

''Oh, how I have missed you, Kayan.'' She bowed her head, green eyes full of brightness. Alphinaud watched their interaction with a soft expression. Had she always been this fond of children?

''Do you have the money today??'' Kayan asked excitedly, eyes alight with enthusiasm and her steps bouncy and playful. Aki laughed, shaking the coin purse.

''Aye, little lass....every last gil.'' The little girl was about to respond when a frightened shout rang through the Market. Aki looked around curiously, motioning for Kayan to hide behind a crate. She drew her blade, old and weathered as it was.

Aki took careful steps ahead, following the cries for help. She came upon a stall where numerous ornate and beautiful swords lay out on display. A man behind the stall was trembling in fear, his arm in the hold of what appeared to be some sort of shinobi. The ninja was clad all in black, ordering the man to 'share' his earnings.

''Drop him and walk away.'' Aki held the blade to the Shinobi's neck. Subconsciously, Alphinaud rubbed his own neck.

''Heh, and who might you be? This damned Hero of Kugane I continue to hear tales of?'' The Shinobi turns, drawing a dagger from his side.

''I am whatever they wish to call me.'' Aki stated simply, head held high. Alphinaud recognized her battle stance, comparing it to the modern day Aki's. She may still be going by Mari, but she was no longer that young girl anymore. She had grown and begun to exercise restraint, in so doing becoming more confident.

''They believe you have been touched by the Kami themselves, sent to save them from oppression. I think that is a load of misguided tripe.''

''You cannot hope to win here. I suggest you lower your weapons and leave while you still can.'' Aki drew herself to her full height, jaw set and eyes full of resilience. This fire...this passion to continue doing what was right...the confidence within herself. Alphinaud felt as though he had not seen it in a lifetime.

''You are right. I cannot hope to challenge you. However...can you strike me down before I spill his blood all over his lovely wares?'' He turned remarkably fast, the point of his blade right against the merchant's throat. Aki stepped forward, sword raised high. Alphinaud could feel the tingles of nervousness flooding his senses. After all, there were children in this marketplace. Innocents she did not want to witness bloodshed. Then, he watched as she breathed slowly and evenly, chasing the doubts away.

''If a weapon of value is all you are after... then take this,'' she raised her coinpurse in the air, ''If Gil is such a dire need to you, I pray you take this and leave. If you return, I shall not think twice before cutting you down.''

''How can I be certain you shall keep your word, Warrior?'' He spat the last word like it were a poison in his mouth.

''Ask anyone here, I am good for my word and I shall breathe none of this to the Sekiseigumi so long as you leave peacefully.'' Aki tossed the bag of Gil to the ground. The Shinobi took it hastily, shaking it for a moment. He seemed pleased with the amount and fled into the faded beyond of Aki's memory.

''The rumors are true...you are our Kami-blessed savior.'' The merchant bowed his head and the market erupted into cheers of agreement. Aki became bashful, sheathing her blade.

''Kugane's livelihood is in the hands of so many wonderful craftsman such as yourself. I have been admiring your work since I was but a child,'' She bowed respectfully, ''in many ways, this was an honor in and of itself.'' Alphinaud could feel disappointment coming from Aki, settling into his bones. She must have given up quite a large amount of Gil to that stranger.

''Is that the way of it? Then why did you not say so before? Anything here is yours!''

''S-sir, I...that is quite a generous offer. I could not accept such kindness. I have no more Gil to my name.'' Aki's eyes widened.

''No Gil required. You may very well have saved my life today, and I have heard the tales of the mysterious woman from the mountains. Mari, she is called...Traveling from village to village, hunting for those who cannot and rescuing people from an untimely demise. Tales of you have long been spread over this port. Glad are we...no,  _ honored  _ am I to give such a gift to one who has spared so many lives.''

''I cannot simply accept such a gift.'' Aki shook her head, waving her hands shyly. Alphinaud smiled. Altruistic as ever...my, my how she had changed and stoked the flames of her hope anew in such a short time. Would that he had such brilliance, such resilience within him. He had always respected the Warrior of Light, yet now fluttering about wildly in his breast was a new feeling entirely his own. Alphinaud was struck by the realization of just how much he admired Aki.

''Then perhaps an exchange would suffice? Surely such a tempered and damaged blade cannot serve you well. A blade for a blade. You can have any you like.'' The Merchant waved his hands at all of the katanas on display.

''I...I suppose that would be fair.'' Aki smiled back at him, gently unbuckling her katana from her waist. The blade was indeed quite damaged, and she genuinely seemed glad to part with it as she handed it over. The memory began to fade, the world growing dark until only Aki, the merchant and a single Katana at his stall were left; an all too familiar blade. With a sheathe bathed in inky black and white petals carefully painted down the sides, this was a katana he recognized instantly. There was sheer wonder on Aki's face as she pulled the sword from the sheathe, admiring the copper end of the hilt that had dragons carved along it. The katana seemed to glitter in the sunlight, reflecting that same brightness in her eyes.

''Ah...what an excellent choice. That is a personal favorite. I call her, 'Aki.' She is the blade that ever glistens, bringing about change with each swing. I labored over her for quite a long time.'' Recognition hit Alphinaud as if he had just been taken to the ground by a dragon itself. Everything connected. The katana, its meaning to her. Why she would risk so much to keep it. Not that it made her decision okay, and he was still resigned to have a very stern talk with her. But Alphinaud  _ understood. _ He could see the way her eyes lit up as Aki made the decision to fully separate herself from Mari.

''Tell me, hero. Who do I have to thank for all of your service? Shall we have an official name to call you by?'' The merchant asked as she belted her new sword about her waist. Before Aki could speak, Kayan from the back shouted from the crowd.

''Mari!! Her name is Mari!''

''Actually...Mari is the woman I used to be. I have grown and changed much since I adopted that name. If you shall share stories of my exploits...I would prefer that you speak of me as, 'Aki.'' She glanced up at the merchant. His eyes glimmered and he laughed loud and deep from his belly. Wiping a few tears out of his eye, he nodded.

''Aki it is, then. Thank you, Warrior. I shall never forget the kindness you have shown today.''

''Nor I yours.'' Aki bowed low, hand upon her new blade.

Once more, the vision faded. Alphinaud watched Aki with a gentle expression, chewing at his lip in thought.

_ Someday she will be a beautiful flower. _

Alphinaud heard Emmanellain's words ringing in his ears.

That day had already come. She  _ was  _ beautiful. And inspiring. And powerful...

_ And I think I might.... _

_ Oh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my readers!


	11. Chapter Eleven

''What is this about a possible solution??'' Alisaie Leveilleur threw open the doors to Fortemps Manor quite violently, the excitement in her voice plain. After moons and  _ moons  _ of Aki and Alphinaud sleeping, news of a possible solution to their unique ailment had reached Tataru's ears.

Y'Shtola perked up from her seat, halfway through a slice of bread used to replenish her Aether.

''Ah, I wondered just how long it would take you to get here. I believe that was quite a record.'' The Sorceress grinned teasingly.

''Answers, please...!'' Alisaie rushed to the Miqo'te's side, eyes bright and full of hope for the first time in ages.

''Well...Urianger brought something to our attention that we had not previously considered,'' Krile explained, sipping tea lightly. She looked exhausted, ''Alphinaud and Aki still maintain unusually high levels of Aether. No matter how far apart they are, they still remain connected. As long as they are, I fear their Aetheric well will never dry.''

''Does that mean...?'' The only solution Alisaie could see here was splitting them so far apart the Aether could not possibly stretch. Her shoulders sagged.

''The idea you are concerned for is likely not our best answer. Breaking such a connection so harshly...the consequences could take a toll on their souls. They are bound together.'' Shtola shook her head, trying to ease Alisaie even just a little.

'' What Y'Shtola means to say is we cannot take them too far apart...and yet we cannot have them too close together for fear the Aether will destroy them both. Then, Urianger thought of something...White Auracite. Acting as a container for Aether for a time, it would be possible for Y'Shtola and I to transfer the excess between their connection to the Auracite. Such a process would weaken the bond safely and allow us to do it at an even pace. 'Twould also see the Aether could not just flow directly back to them.''

Alisaie had heard of White Auracite. Sharlyan had small reserves of it for research; she had even held some in her very hands at The Studium.

''Shall I take my leave to fetch some?'' She spoke with determination. Both women merely shook their heads.

''Urianger made preparations the moment after he discussed this with us. He was very close with someone who was quite fascinated by White Auracite.''

''Once the Aether is contained...They need not be kept separate?'' Alisaie took a seat at Aki's bedside, watching her friend as she slumbered on.

''Nay, which would improve our abilities as well. Krile and I could work faster together. Master Matoya has agreed to make the journey here as well. Between the three of us and the White Auracite...We could see large improvements within a matter of days.'' Y'Shtola explained. Alisaie closed her eyes, letting relief wash over her. Alphinaud had begun to pale more over these last few moons and the thought of anything terrible happening to him...no, she could not bear it.

''We shall have you both awake soon, Aki. I swear to you. And then, you and my brother are going to sort out this godsdamned mess together so we can continue our journey. Much awaits...It will not end here for you. Not like this.'' Alisaie's solemn vow resonated within Y'Shtola and Krile both, stoking their fires once more. Drained as they may be, they must continue on for their companions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The journey through Alphinaud's last memory had taken Aki back to the crystal caves where he created a doorway for her. Following a dirt path underneath ceruleam-lined walls, she endeavored to continue. Upon making a turn through the cave system, Aki could see a bright light ahead. She blinked, shielding her face from the sheer brilliance of it and quickly approached.

The source for the light was a very familiar one-crystal chandeliers lit up by warm flames in a stark white hallway, exactly like the castle she had first arrived in. Rows of doors lined the hall, every one of them labeled.

''Alisaie....Self, Estinien, Mother, Father...? What exactly is this?'' Aki listed the names upon the doors she passed curiously. She jumped right out of her skin when she suddenly bumped nose-first into a very solid Alphinaud. Aki scrunched her nose, gazing at him in confusion. 

''Alphinaud, what are these doors for?'' She asked. Alphinaud merely pointed at a door just a few yalms away. This door was just as unassuming as all the others, although it very clearly bore her name.

''You want me to enter?'' The Scholar did not answer, smiling politely with a hand upon his hip. She knew his response, anyhow. Aki nodded, giving him a little bow as she hurried to her door. 

Throwing the doors wide open, she could see it was another hallway eerily similar to the last. The only true difference were the paintings on the walls in place of doors. Each painting was hung nice and neatly upon the wall, clearly well-loved. The colors in the paintings were bright and warm, and they were oddly blurred. Aki approached one, reaching out with a pondering expression. She just had to know what these were for and why this room held her name.

One gentle poke from her index finger over the frame and the painting all but came to life. Figures flew off of the canvas and into the room with her.

''What a surprise to see you here, adventurer,'' Alphinaud had said. She remembered...he looked exactly the way he did upon their first meeting at the Gridanian Ceremony. They had honored the fallen, Kan-E-Senna's speech passionate and warm. Alphinaud had many things to say; all logic and reason. Alisaie, however...she had stood at his side and glared. Oh, how angry she had been. Aki quickly found then she was overwhelmed by a slew of feelings via the Echo- Alphinaud's contempt for the petty Eorzean squabbles, his irritation with his Sister's way of grieving. His  _ intrigue  _ upon meeting Aki for the first time. Then, buried deep underneath...a pain he was suppressing. Aki had known nothing about the Twins when they first met, but she judged both quite harshly. Alphinaud specifically had made her nervous with his sharp intellect and biting words. He was the master of scorn, and his heart seemed as cold as the colors he dressed himself in and the wintry palette of his hair and eyes. Aki once made a teasing comment after this first meeting to Yda about how Alphinaud could have felled a Primal with his cruel words alone. To think back on it now gave her a pang of guilt.

In a flash, the memory was gone. Aki stared blankly ahead for a moment, gathering her thoughts as she took a deep breath. Alphinaud wanted her to come here, she was certain of it. That meant there was something here he wanted her to find. With renewed determination, she set aside her nerves and began her walk through memory lane. She stroked the frame of the next painting in the row and once more, astral figures projected into the room.

Aki recognized Cid Garlond immediately as he appeared to be repairing something. Alphinaud was standing by, watching something in the distance warily. Aki tilted her head, attempting to follow his eyesight. She turned and stood beside him, a vision of something large and foreboding coming into view.

''A dragon...'' Not just any dragon, either. Aki recalled this very well, for it was her first foray into the Stone Vigil. She battled this monster fiercely for what seemed like hours, sword wet with blood and hands numb with cold by the end. However, the look on Alphinaud's face as he watched her was...unexpected. He looked scared, but oddly inspired at the same time. It could not be denied as she felt admiration bloom somewhere within her. His words from that day rang through the room.

''When you were caught in the midst of that aetheric bubble with the dragon, I was all but certain my next mission would be to find a new champion. Thank the Gods for sparing me that inconvenience.'' Aki recalled how much his nonchalance at the idea of her death had stung deeply. The genuine admiration he felt had not gone away however, staying rooted in her heart.

That memory vanished, soon to be replaced by another as Aki prodded the next painting. This seemed to hold something she did not quite recognize, an unfamiliar man kneeling over Alphinaud who seemed to be clutching at his side in pain and leaning against a stone wall.

''Young Master Leveilleur!'' A voice called out, this figure still unrecognizable to her. Alphinaud held to the wall, panting softly. He had been beaten, lip bloodied and swollen. His hair was torn from his braid, loose and flowing over his back in ragged strands. The shouts of frantic people could be heard in the distance. Alphinaud looked vulnerable; Aki could feel how much he despised that.

''Unhand me, I am fine.'' His voice was raised, losing the political politeness. Alphinaud was in distress, acting as if he were a cornered animal.

''Those ruffians brutalized you to Seven Hells; you need to see a Chirurgeon!'' The Elezen was silent for a moment, wincing as he took heavy lungful's of air. It appeared as though he were struggling to breathe for a moment.

''If it is deemed necessary, fine.'' He responded much more calmly than he had a moment ago. Aki felt his shame, saw the way his hands trembled for only a moment before he tightened them into fists and reined in control. Then, without warning Alphinaud slumped against the wall, eyes glossing over and breath suddenly coming in sharp gasps.

''Master Alphinaud!'' Aki thought she heard Raubahn's voice as her fellow Scion looked to be on death's doorstep.

''Fetch a Chirurgeon! Immediately! There may be internal bleeding!'' Raubahn lifted the small Elezen into his arms. Alphinaud could not protest. He could hardly  _ breathe. _ Aki had to sit down for a moment and process this. Clearly, she was seeing the Ul'Dah riot from his point of view. While she knew Tataru mentioned he was badly hurt in the riot, she had not expected this. Mere moments after she arrived on scene, he was back to giving orders and insisting it was nothing to be concerned over. Seeing him so lifeless...it filled her with shame. She had forced Alphinaud to see her in such a state when she forfeit her life in the Vigil. It left Aki to wonder which was worse; not knowing someone you cared for was badly hurt or witnessing it yourself, powerless to stop it?

The memory transformed before her very eyes, revealing Alphinaud lying in a bed. He certainly appeared improved, silently listening to the Chirurgeon beside him.

''Give it time before resuming anything, young sir. Bruised lungs are certainly not a joke; even if the healing did help you through the worst.''

''Can you do something for me?'' Alphinaud asked, voice uncharacteristically gentle.

''Certainly. What is it you require?''

''My linkpearl, I have need of it.'' The healer rose, taking a small silvery pearl off of a nearby surface. He returned it to Alphinaud before leaving the memory completely. Alphinaud ran his thumb over the pearl, closing his eyes for a moment.

''Alphinaud? Alphinaud, I am so relieved you've contacted us.'' Minfilia was truly overjoyed...how Aki missed her sweetness brightening Eorzea.

''Antecedent, I assure you all is well. I wished to inquire about Aki.''

''Aki...? She has returned victorious from her battle with Leviathan, and has been quite busy with the Domans as of late. I have sent her your way.''

''Sent her??'' Alphinaud sounded incredulous. Aki could feel a strange sense of panic through the Echo. How entirely odd.

''Tataru informed us you were grievously wounded during a riot. Alphinaud, all of us have been worried sick. I thought a visit from a dear friend might rise your spirits and your chances of healing.''

Alphinaud sat up, throwing the blankets aside and standing on his shaking legs.

''I am quite well now. Pray forgive me, for I have much to address.''

''I am relieved to hear all is well! We look forward to seeing you brightening our doorways once more.'' Aki shook her head at his willful stubbornness; a Leveilleur trait, she assumed. Why had he been so godsdamned insistent upon keeping the truth of his condition from her? Embarrassment? She shook her head with a deep sigh as the memory faded.

Aki was clearly not seeing whatever present Alphinaud wanted her to. So, she resigned to continue disturbing every painting until she found whatever spark she needed.

The Warrior of Light tapped the next one, stepping aside to see the memory take shape. Here, Aki was squaring off against Hoary Boulder. She just bested him, catching her breath from the invigorating fight. Alphinaud had come to the fight late, bearing a genuine smile.

When he spoke, his words took her back to that very day...that was the first time Aki truly began to enjoy his company. After so long being uncomfortable and then not knowing what to make of the lordling, this was the first time she decided spending more time with him was not such a bad thing.

He was honey sweet, then. Full of naivety and driven by a desire to unite all the lands and right every wrong. Alphinaud's mindset was blissfully ignorant at the time, but Aki had looked the other way. She was emboldened by his honest desire to see unity in Eorzea. She found the beauty in his dreams, and the way he had  _ smiled. _ She would never forget it, not as long as she drew breath.

_ ''Twas you who convinced me the salvation of Eorzea was possible.'' _ Aki smiled back at him now, jade eyes glistening with tears.

''Your words, whether they were sweet lies or genuine truths...I have taken them and you for granted.'' She spoke aloud, hands curled into fists.

Aki began another memory shortly after, wanting desperately to understand why Alphinaud would want her to explore such a private and personal space.

The following scene was one of her visiting the three main city-states to speak with people she quickly recognized as the Crystal Braves initiates. Aki closed her eyes for a moment, recalling the hope she had felt for them at the time. That fire in Alphinaud's eyes had driven her for a time.

''You do not truly know what this means to me.'' He had said. Alongside his words, Aki felt the stirrings of hope, the appreciation that burned for her hard work.  _ 'You do not truly know what this means to me' _ , he had said. And as usual, Alphinaud was correct. He was a master politician, excellent at concealing his thoughts behind myriad masks. At times, she could not be certain if he meant what he said to her, or if it was simply a very pretty lie. This time, however...the feelings Alphinaud was giving her were much too strong to be false.

The next painting sprung forth another memory Aki did not know...but she had a truly paralyzing feeling gripping her heart and it was made very plain by that alone.

''I suggest you move, Commander Leveilleur.'' Yuyuhase spoke icily with a laugh. Alphinaud's teeth were bared, a blade halted at the side of his throat.

''There will be retribution for this, I  _ swear. _ '' His threat held no venom back, causing Aki to get the chills. She rubbed her arms, waiting for the onslaught of emotions. They did not come all at once, instead seeped into her being like a slow poison. Horrible, heart-wrenching guilt. Terror Aki did not even feel coming from him during the riot....At this moment, he believed he would die. He would make the biggest mistake of his young life at the tender age of sixteen and promptly be executed. She could feel the vestiges of sorrow for those he held dear, those few he had simply not put above himself as he should have. In all the time she had known him, Aki had never thought of Alphinaud as a child. A young man, perhaps. His culture deemed him a man; it was insulting to treat him as if he were anything else. However, in this moment...he held the fear and innocence of a child as his hands were bound behind him. The blade at his neck forced him to keep steady; Alphinaud's heart must have been pounding. Aki wished she had some semblance of power here...would that she could reach out and save him, spare him from this.

''You reap what you sow. Your arrogance has earned you this punishment.'' Aki winced as one of the Braves grabbed him by his bound hands and threw him forward through the doors. Alphinaud stumbled, gritting his teeth. The memory shifted, showing his meeting with Aki after the Bloody Banquet.

Hands shaking, eyes downcast. Aki had noticed they were red the moment he let down his hood upon the carriage. She did not dare speak a word, observant enough to know when he was ready he would talk. Instead, she rested a hand over his. Alphinaud glanced up at her in shock. She could feel that, as well. It was as if he was shocked she wanted to be close to him again. As if he was waiting for her to be angry. To place blame upon him.

_ Because he did, _ Aki realized as the momentary relief flickered over Alphinaud's features.

''Aki...I am...I must...''

''We will get through this...together.'' Aki gave his hand a squeeze. Alphinaud bit his lip at first and then nodded. He trusted her, just as she trusted him in that moment.

Aki passed through their memories of Isghard fondly, recalling their trip to Moghome together. Alphinaud had not quite been himself through much of their time here. He was lost in the haze of his past mistakes, buried underneath them as if they were snow. She watched memory after memory of their time, noticing how his resolve strengthened bit by bit.

Then, something changed. He began to feel nervous in her presence....not in a way he ever had before. These feelings were not so foreign or strange to her, as Aki herself had felt this way around him for quite a long time. The most recent memories were full of fledgling emotions. Alphinaud scarcely knew what to do about them, Aki realized. He was so out of touch with himself, with emotions. It was plain he had never truly cared for someone in this manner before. The thought would have made her feel lucky, had she not repaid his admiration and trust with self sacrifice.

_ ''Come now, surely even you have noticed? She has quite a lovely personality, and the Warrior is becoming a beautiful woman indeed.'' _ To hear such praise coming from Emmanellain was not exactly thrilling, but Aki was interested that it was this particular phrase continued on loop in some of Alphinaud's more recent memories.

The last painting held their all too familiar adventure together...that of The Bloody Spire. Watching it once more and seeing it all was too much. Her utterly foolish choice laid bare before her...feeling the sheer desperation that Alphinaud had experienced in that moment was nearly enough to bring Aki to her knees. Every fiber of her being was in a state of alarm; and he  _ needed  _ her to be aware. She needed to know. Aki had to understand she could not do this again. Not to him. Not to Alisaie. Not to any of their friends, or the entirety of Eorzea. She had walked through all of this with Alphinaud at her side, willing to give all at a moment's notice. No cause had been too great for her to rush headlong into danger, no task too small to die for. The memory ceased as Aki leaned against the wall, crushed by the weight of so many things at once. For so long, she had been trapped in an inescapable bubble. Aki went where the world took her, for she had nothing and no one else to live for...not even herself. But that did  _ not  _ hold true anymore. She saw her worth in Alisaie, who pleaded desperately with her to stay and remained at her bedside through recovery. Aki saw it in Minfilia, who shared her inner pain with her and only her on quite a few occasions. All of the Scions who had held her in her prayers when her exit from the Praetorium had been delayed. Those who had been willing to die for her and their cause. Haurchefant had called Aki a 'beacon of hope'. Aki was finally seeing it now; the ties that bound her to Eorzea. She finally saw them through Alphinaud's eyes...Her beloved and dearest friend, who had once been little more then a spoiled brat who treated her as a servant, yet now admired her as an inspiration and a hero. Perhaps even more.

Aki rubbed her eyes, feeling as if she was waking from a long slumber. She glanced up to see Alphinaud there, smiling softly.

''Alphinaud...'' She had said his name so many times since falling into his consciousness...but Aki was positive it had never held so much tenderness. The smile he gave was honest and endearing, eyes full of hope. ''I have so many things to say and I am unsure where to start...I cannot even be certain if this is really you. You need to know how  _ sorry  _ I am.''

Consistent as always, this Alphinaud did not say a word. He only nodded in acceptance with a simple smile.

Aki reached out, winding her arms around him. Subconscious Alphinaud was unable to pretend, therefore he took her straight into his own arms and laid his head on her shoulder. They clutched tightly to one another in that silence, forgiveness granted and acceptance given. Aki longed to share all of these things with the true Alphinaud face to face, if she ever got out of this mess. But for now...for now, this felt like progress. Even if she could not feel the warmth on Alphinaud's cheek, nor smell the recognizable scent of chimney smoke that would often cling to her friend. He did not much care for the cold and could often be found by the fire in their downtime...oh, how Aki wanted more than anything else in the world to be beside him near the hearth again, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands.

''I miss you.'' She whispered weakly, feeling so lonely despite being held. Though he could not say it, Aki knew from the way his grip tightened that he truly shared her feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Estinien did not enjoy bringing such concerning news back to the shattered Scions. Y'Shtola and Krile sat beside the still sleeping Warrior of Light and Alphinaud Leveilleur, keeping a constant vigil. Master Matoya, Y'Shtola's former teacher was currently working to unravel the stands of Aether bound tightly to the two before them. Thankfully, they need not be kept separate due to the help of the White Auracite Urianger had returned with. That being said, the situation was taking a turn for the grim. This was a delicate matter and Aki and Alphinaud began to look paler by the day. It was clear the nature of their affliction was wreaking havoc on them even as they slumbered.

Alisaie perked up at seeing Estinien, eyes curious.

''So, you have returned! Have you any news to share with us?'' The younger Leveilleur stood from her seat, starting to approach the Azure Dragoon.

''I am afraid I do and I suspect the answer will not come at a shock.'' He said coolly, folding his arms.

''Pray inform us, then. If you are privy to new knowledge, anything may be of help.'' Y'Shtola looked beyond tired, her ears folded down from her near constant effort to carefully pull apart Aetheric threads as if she were weaving them.

''Upon investigating the origins of such a strange device, I spoke with Cid Garlond. Even he who knew Garlemald technology fairly well could not say the crystal was familiar. From there, my search took me to The Rising Stones, where I spoke with some of the boy's friends. Former Crystal Braves, they called themselves. When I told them of his condition, they all but flew out the door to find a solution. To keep them from harming themselves, I gave chase. I searched with them for some time before coming upon a well-kept secret...Castrum Meridianum had become host to a small, secret legion known only as 'The Proditore.' After evaluating the Castrum, I breached the defenses to learn what I could. Before taking my leave, I overheard an interesting conversation between the acting commanders of the Legion. 'Twould seem they are obsessed with the Warrior of Light and ending her path. Not unusual, but they gave mention of an device known as an Aetheric pulse.''

''Aetheric pulse, yes...an Aetheric pulse could describe the intense amount of light and Aether than enveloped the two of them after Aki's contact with the crystal.'' Alisaie nodded thoughtfully, folding her arms.

''I know not the full extent of their plans but I did see their madness. They are fury set upon this path, and they mean to kill her. The crystal was mayhaps a test...one Aki was lucky to have failed. She will not be so lucky next time.''

''I see,'' Y'Shtola nodded grimly, ''there will always be those who oppose her. However, one with this amount of power over Aether? It does not bode well. And I like not the sound of Garlemald developing new technology.''

''Do you believe we may have any chance of taking the Castrum back while they rest? You made mention of the force occupying it to be small.''

''An attempt without sufficient study of their prowess would be suicide. I would need a covert team of my own to evaluate them.''

''Then I have a mind to join you in your evaluation,'' Alisaie said simply, eyes bright with determination and ferocity.

''Absolutely not. You are to remain here with your brother.'' Estinien refused with a shake of his head.

''I shall  _ not. _ Krile, Y'Shtola and Master Matoya are experts in Aetheric manipulation. They have no need for me. I may not be able to help them with this, but I can help you investigate. I shall not sit around uselessly and wait for them to wake. I want to be certain this can never happen again; not just to them, to anyone. This faction must be dealt with swiftly, and our Warrior will still need to recover. The least we can do is return to her with as much knowledge of this new Legion as we can.''

''Stubborn and willful as your brother, I see,'' Estinien sighed, ''fine. I shall allow you to accompany me.''

''Excellent, I am glad we could come to an agreement.'' Alisaie flashed him a grin before turning to her friends. Matoya laughed, wiping sweat from her brow.

''She has such spunk, this young one. Reminds me of old Louisoix far too much.'' Hearing that only made Alisaie's resolve burn brighter.

''Pray be safe, my dear...'' Krile said, eyes fond.

''I shall take all the care in the world. If I am not here when they wake, send for me. And...give them my love.'' Alisaie bent to give her brother's and Aki's hands a soft squeeze.

''We certainly shall.'' Y'Shtola gave the young woman a friendly smile before aiding Matoya. Estinien led Alisaie Leveilleur from the Manor and straight into the cold of Coerthas.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Aki...? Anyone?'' Alphinaud called into the pure darkness before him, shivering lightly. It was eerie how empty everything was. How far had he fallen? He could not remember. Alphinaud did recall the creatures who chased himself and younger Aki down here and could only pray they weren't somehow watching him from the inky blackness stretching out in every direction. Every step felt heavier than the last. More and more, the scholar found himself tired and worn. There was only so much he could endure and all of this endless wandering was starting to take a toll.

Just as things could not get any worse, Alphinaud all but yelped when he heard the sloshing noise of his boots encountering water. Thankfully, this end of the pool seemed very shallow. He dare not tread any farther, heart seized with fear. Then, as if Aki knew his distress and sought to ease it, a bright green light illuminated the darkness. The light seemed to be emanating from the pool below. Alphinaud was standing at the far edge, staring at the depths of the crystal clear water. From where he stood, he could not see a single exit. Not even from the direction he came.

''No. No.'' He said, planting a hand squarely on his hip. This was supposed to be Aki's mind, correct? So, why was he forced to contend with his fears and not hers? Heights, he could manage. But reanimated corpses of loved ones and  _ swimming  _ were far beyond his realm of comfort.

The light flashed as if to say, 'Yes! Yes!' and Alphinaud groaned, hanging his head.

''Twelve above, you are killing me.'' He stood at the edge of the depths, peering down below. Strange enough, it seemed like Alphinaud could spy a building underneath the water. Stranger even was the fact that the water was so clear, he may as well have been looking into a mirror. With every ounce of strength he had in him, the silver-haired mage took a deep breath and plunged into the water below.

After floundering for a moment, he dove beneath the surface. However, when he dove beneath the water, he quickly rose once more in an entirely  _ new _ location. Not new, perhaps, Alphinaud realized. It was the building he had spotted from above. It truly did feel as though he had fallen into a mirror, despite his hair and clothes being soaked. Alphinaud grasped a nearby ledge, treading water carefully and lifted himself up. Panting for a moment due to anxiety, Alphinaud took this moment to evaluate his new environment. The building was quite unique, appearing as though it were made out of seashells entirely. There was bright, warm light all around although it felt artificial, not at all like natural sunlight. He rose to his feet, dripping all over the coral ledge he had hauled himself onto.

''Alphinaud!'' He heard Aki calling out to him and chanced to see her peeking out of the doors to the large shell building. She waved, clearly desiring him to follow. Alphinaud thought back to his revelation, eyes soft. He pushed it back down, knowing now was not the time to get caught up in such thoughts. He had to keep going in the hopes of finding his way back to the real world.

Aki waved and he followed, entering the shell cottage. Inside, the walls were limestone and lined with myriad doors. Labels resided on each one, all names of familiar people in Aki's life. Young Aki took one of the doors by the handle and opened, holding it for him.

''Alphinaud.'' He spoke at the exact same time as her, not even needing to read the name on the door. Aki laughed, the sound bright as the ringing of bells. She nodded, waving for him to enter.

''I shall play your games, Aki. Solve each and every riddle, endeavor to find the answer to every puzzle. When I am free of this place, I will have much to say to the true you.'' He ruffled her hair with a smile before entering.

The room had an eerie feeling about it, lined with mirrors. They were old and dusty, some slightly cracked. Alphinaud cleared his throat, approaching one. He could not see a thing in it, layers of dust as thick as they were. So, he turned his arm and wiped the grime from the smooth surface. To his surprise, the mirror began to shimmer. Then, in the clear depths did faces appear.

It was as if he were seeing something from the past through Aki's eyes, watching a younger version of himself make his introduction.

''Fascinating...this must be your collective section of memories pertaining to me specifically. Is this how I escape?'' Alphinaud touched the mirror once more and nothing happened. The memory continued on, regardless. He was loathe to watch it, listening to how snobbish and rude he had been. Alphinaud had been quite curious about the adventurer he continued to run into the day of the Ceremonies. He recalled how cold he had been to Alisaie as well that particular day. He sighed, turning away from the mirror. Alphinaud explored the halls, cleaning mirror after mirror. He could scarcely bear to view the ones from their oldest journey together, mortified at his behavior. That did not stop him from being rooted in place as he watched Aki offer him comfort after The Bloody Banquet. Her kindness in the face of his utter failure had given him such hope...such warmth. He recalled the feeling like it was yesterday, and he felt Aki's pain at seeing his melancholy behavior. Even then, she was so gentle with him. Perhaps when he least deserved it.

Their journey into Ishgard was a slightly cracked mirror, and he had to peer close to see he and Tataru reflected inside as they made the freezing journey through Coerthas. Aki's relief and warmth at finding solace when all else was lost stirred within his breast, causing Alphinaud to lay a hand over his heart. He saw the forlorn look on his own face as he sat by the floral arrangement in the foyer, eyes completely downcast. He remembered this night well.

Feeling it from her perspective, there was sorrow and a great sense of loss...but the moment she sat beside him, those things washed away to be replaced by a desire to help. He could see her arms wrap around him in a hug. That was new for the both of them-before this, such physical contact had always left him feeling uncomfortable and his behavior was less then receptive. Aki took note, immediately restraining herself until this moment, when all the fury of the Seven Hells had broken loose upon them. Alphinaud did not struggle or behave childhishly as he had when Aki hugged him the day of the riot. At that time, he had not wanted her pity. His ego had been badly bruised, along with his lungs and it was thoroughly patronizing to be held as if he were a baby. Now...now, he could see and feel the intention behind the physical contact she so desperately craved with him. Aki had truly not been attempting to patronize him...no. She had merely been trying to console him.

Alphinaud could have laughed at the absurdity of it. How desperately he wanted to be a man. A  _ good  _ man. To take charge, to be a leader of men and unite the world. For all of his grandeur he could not accept a simple hug from the Champion who put up with all of his petulant behavior. That would have to change.

Moving on through the memories, he saw something next that he was not familiar with. A conversation in The Forgotten Knight, with Tataru, it seemed.

''You and young Master Leveilleur. I see it all the time. You are sweet on one another. How have you not courted yet?'' The Lalafellan lass giggled as she sipped her drink in between sewing up a blouse of Aki's. The voices rang through the empty halls, chilling Alphinaud to the bone. It was likely the only thing keeping him from turning red to his ears at such a bold statement.

''I am sweet on him, Taru. I do not think he will ever reciprocate. 'Tis but a fanciful dream.'' Aki answered. Alphinaud felt his heart leap and then promptly sink.

''That is far from true. Now, our young man is secretive, that may be true. But he's not without some painfully obvious telling signs.'' Tataru shook her needle teasingly, eyes glittering.

''I believe he cares for me. As much as one man can care for his obedient servant.''

Alphinaud's hands tightened into fists at his sides.

_ 'I was ever your loyal, obedient servant...doing whatever you asked of me.' _

The words Aki spoke to the man who all but sold her to the Empire replayed in his mind.

''How horribly cruel of me.'' He bit down on his lip until it bled. 

''Come now...you must know that is not true.''

''Is it not, Taru? Do you know the lovely message he left for me at the Goldsmith? He called me his servant. I am not a fool. Alphinaud is yet young and there is hope the ordeal he has endured will teach him much. But I cannot hope to find fondness where there simply is none.''

''You are very rooted in the past, love. You must learn to accept people can change. For what it is worth, I believe he has always held you in the highest regards. Alphinaud likes to keep cards close to his heart. He is a politician by breeding, dear. The plain truth is that no one else out of the Scions had ever managed to become that close with him. He would ask for your place in his plans when not another soul would know the truth of it. Even the Sharlayan-born.''

Indeed. He kept his cards so close to his heart, even Alphinaud himself could not read them. His shoulders slumped.

''Mayhaps. I cannot be certain what it is I admire about him so. There was someone in my past who I thought...I thought he reminded me of. But then, after we lost everything...after he lost the Braves? Alphinaud did something I did not expect. I saw genuine remorse, and I found myself...I found myself wishing to give him comfort. I confess that I felt drawn to him long before that. But sitting in that carriage for those snowy, miserable yalms...I wanted nothing more then to comfort Alphinaud. Every time I find him down upon himself, I would give anything to see him smile once more. Would that I could hear his biting wit again. It may sound silly.'' Aki struggled with the words, and Alphinaud could not be certain if the butterflies in his stomach were his or hers. He was taken aback by her confession, his knees feeling weak.

''I do not believe it sounds silly in the slightest. The two of you have a lot in common. I think people are drawn to one another for all sorts of reasons. You and Alphinaud have a true connection. I meant no harm, only to say I think 'twould be a shame if you gave it all up for such a reason as, 'he may not change'. People change all the time. Even in Ishgard.''

How had he not realized before this? Had he not seen her signs? The need for physical contact, the patience Aki held for him, the kindness she regarded him with...she was honest and candid about her feelings always with Alphinaud. He could have kicked himself for being so blind all this time. It was odd, how many kisses he had stolen from ladies at the Studium. How many admirers Alphinaud had during his time in Sharlayan...and yet, those feelings were never returned. He had become so painfully clear to all of them, being able to recognize by the simple batting of an eyelash who was interested in him. This was not true for Aki, however. Perhaps this was due to their meaning; for a long time, the idea of romance was nothing more then a distraction from grief and study.

But Aki was not a distraction. She was his partner. His  _ friend. _ The one who had followed Alphinaud down a blazing trail of glory and did not turn and run when it caught fire. She held his hand and guided him out of the ruins.

Tataru had the right of it and he wanted nothing more in the world then to be with her again.

''I will put this right, Aki. I swear to you.'' He gently pressed his forehead to the mirror, closing his eyes. He was not sure how long he stayed that way until he finally stepped back and moved to the next mirror.

Here was a scene he remembered quite well; a roaring hearth late in the hours, all of Fortemps Manor receiving an air of eerie silence. Alphinaud sat by the fire, overcoat resting upon a nearby chair. It left him only in his woolen black pants and the long sleeved silver and white undershirt. He was staring into the depths on the blaze, blue eyes dark.

''Thought I might find you here.'' She spoke and oh, how those words took him to another familiar time. Had he even realized himself using this phrase upon Aki later?

''Aki. Twelve forfend, you should be resting.'' Alphinaud turned to look at her. A blanket was draped over his shoulders and Aki handed him a steaming mug. His eyes went soft with realization as he gripped the handle and recognized the scent of chocolate.

''I should be saying the same to you. Alphinaud's rules apply to everyone save for himself.'' Aki hummed, sitting beside him. How odd it was to only see himself and have to recall what she looked like from memory. Thankfully, he never forgot a single detail.

''Alphinaud's rules?' You have a term for them?'' He shook his head, blowing air over the mug lightly.

''Oh yes. You treat everyone as if you are the elder brother, and they must take care of themselves. However, you scarce remember to follow those principles yourself.'' She laughed. He recalled how lovely she had looked in that firelight. It gave him a strange urge to sketch her and capture the undisguised beauty of the Auri sitting only ilms away.

''I suppose you can thank my dear Sister for that,'' he had said, eyes to the fire once more, ''she was ever the reckless one.''

''I know you have mentioned her a few times upon our meeting. What is she like?'' Aki had drawn her legs up to her chest, watching him with a fond expression. Alphinaud could feel this fondness burning bright through him. It was almost overpowering.

''Well, reckless for a start. Hot-tempered, as well. Alisaie can be rather bossy.''

''Bossy, hm? Now that sounds familiar.'' He could see his past self practically blanch at the tease.

''I confess, I am not much better in that aspect. My Sister is a little more forward in her approach, however. Between us, she has ever been more bold. She is better with her....ah, emotions, I believe you could say? Not that she truthfully knows what to do with them, but she wields them as fiercely as she does her blade. I...admire that, truth be told.''

''Do you mean to say you do not feel strongly for your own emotions?''

''Well...Hah, what a personal thing to ask.'' Alphinaud had laughed awkwardly, not thrilled about this topic.

''I can switch to something else, if you like. I have more pressing questions, and they will all make good sources for distraction.'' Aki laughed. He remembered being amazed she could still laugh now that Haurchefant was gone. Alphinaud hadn't quite understood how Aki processes loss. He also hadn't known her fondness for him led her to push that grief aside for his sake.

''Nay, that will not be necessary. I suppose the answer you are looking for is...one I cannot rightfully give. I do not know how I feel for my emotions. Growing up, I had to be polite, you see? Sharlayan men are reserved, polite and do not partake in arguments; they debate. Our Mother rather enjoyed seeing us animated. Father...did not. Emotions led to troubling things, according to him. 'Twas simply easier to lock them away, that we might not be clouded by them any longer.''

''I have tried that method as well. It does not work the way they say it should.'' Aki answered slowly. Alphinaud had nodded, sipping the hot chocolate. He drew his long legs up, folding them neatly as he clung to the blanket over his shoulders.

''So I have learned as well. You can only run so far before they catch you.''

''Indeed, my dear Scholar.'' The Auri nodded.

''Thank you for the blanket...and the hot chocolate. It really is quite good. Almost exactly like his.'' 'Thank you for the blanket and the hot chocolate,' what he had really wanted to say was, 'thank you for the kindness'. Aki had surprised him, as she normally did. She did not expect anything in return for her compassion. At that time, the idea of that was still such a foreign concept to Alphinaud-that a gift did not need to be followed up with something of equal worth returned.

''When we were so lost and so desperate for any kindness, Haurchefant gave brightness to our world once more,'' Alphinaud could feel the pain blooming there, as if she was allowing herself to feel the weight of his loss for just a moment, ''in honor of his memory, I beg of you...please...no matter how hard it may be. I should like to hear of your pain when it strikes you. No one should ever go it alone.''

With that, Aki rested a hand upon his knee before gently rising and heading to bed. How he had simply stared after her, finding it funny that she lectured him on 'Alphinaud's rules' but did not realize she had her own rules where kindness and compassion did not apply to herself, either.

The mirror became blank once more and Alphinaud found himself releasing a breath he had been holding in.

Memory after memory he witnessed through the glassy depths. Ysale's sacrifice, Estinien's possession. How helpless and frustrated Aki was...how close to giving in she felt at points. Alphinaud was shocked to feel such agony from her. He was recalled to a moment when Estinien had brought up Alphinaud's willingness to send her straight into the heart of danger as though she were invincible. How Ysale had lectured Estinien afterward, pitying him for being, 'only a boy'.

He was right, however. Alphinaud took Aki for granted. He did not question if she had been suffering. If she had, his mind did not linger. If anyone could handle the grief, he imagined it would be Aki. Not once did he question it would have been too much upon her-not until he had found her grieving at Haurchefant's grave. Had he ever seen the Warrior cry before this, let alone with this much _intensity?_ Watching it again, Alphinaud wished he had held her. He wished he had asked her sooner, as she would have with him.

Walking back through their more recent memories was enlightening, as he finally had a name for all of the sensations his body had felt. Sweaty palms, racing heart, flushed cheeks. How blind he had truly been. Alisaie had spotted it, surely. If Emmanellain was not so ignorant, he likely would have put it together as well. Then again, Alphinaud had never returned feelings for another before. Certainly not of this magnitude, either. How could he have known what this felt like?

The final memories...ah, that fateful day. Watching it unfold from her perspective was almost more painful then how he had witnessed it. His hands trembled and he had to look away as the explosion ensued. Alphinaud understood now, her necessity for the blade. But that did not mean she should ever so willingly forfeit her life in order to save it. It was not the sword that made her Aki...she chose to be who she is now. She alone chose this path and continued to walk it despite all of the suffering she carried in her heart. She was a Warrior deserving of the title and he would be positive to tell her.

''And you deserve to hear me say it...nay, I will not remain silent any longer.'' Alphinaud closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the resolve to wash over him.

''Alphinaud.'' Aki spoke in the present, pulling Alphinaud from his thoughts. He turned, spying her standing at the end of the hall. She had her hands behind her back, looking cheerful. Slowly, Alphinaud approached the young version of his companion until he knelt before her.

''Aki, I would know something. How much of this is an illusion...this world you have designed in your mind?'' She looked up at him, appearing hesitant, ''you need not be ashamed. Aki, you have carried so much upon your shoulders...much of that was my doing. Just once...may I see the real you? Not this wide-eyed, innocent darling you wish so desperately for me to perceive you as.''

She genuinely looked shocked, her eyes glossy. Aki took one of his larger hands in hers, guiding him to the hallway lined with doors. Alphinaud followed along for yalms, waiting patiently as she stopped outside a tall, dark door covered in stained glass panes. Aki gave his hand a little squeeze, looking nervous. With a deep breath and all of the faith in the world, he followed his Warrior of Light into the darkness of the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever think about that time someone used the Echo to connect with our Warrior of Light and they asked how we live with so much pain day after day? Yeah. Me too. /:


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Krile regarded Alphinaud and Aki's vital signs nervously as she aided Matoya and Y'Shtola with guiding the Aether into the White Auracite upon the table nearby.

''They are close...They are  _ so _ close now.'' Matoya winced, using all of her strength to pull apart the tightly wound strands of soul slipping from one to the other.

''We must take care. To do this so fast; their reaction would be jarring.'' Y'Shtola's hands were shaking. She had spent so much of her power aiding them. Matoya had refused her help in the recent hours, as she had already done plenty and her sight over the Aether was draining in more ways then one. It was a dangerous thing Shtola was messing with, and Matoya would not have it.

''I fear we do not have much of a choice any longer.'' Krile shook her head, ''their bodies are pale, their vitals slipping. No matter how jarring, we must needs make haste. If we do not, they will surely be lost to this connection. And then, no one shall be able to wake them again.''

''The Baldesian has the right of it, Shtola. We do not have a choice. We have separated many of the Aetheric ties; whatever damage comes should not be life-threatening. However, if we continue to work at this pace, they will be lost forever.'' Matoya nodded, ''let us be about it, then. Krile, we shall endeavor to get the last burgeoning ties severed. Then, I expect you and Y'Shtola to attempt a spell of waking upon them. We may yet call them from their slumber.''

Krile and Y'Shtola exchanged glances and nodded, Krile redoubling her efforts.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Alphinaud had released Aki from his arms, he took her by the hand. Though he could not speak, Aki knew exactly what she was to do; follow him.

''I trust you.'' She nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled, pulling her along after him. Down more hallways and brightly lit corridors, Aki continued to keep ahold of her guide's hand. They stopped in front of a small, unassuming white door. Alphinaud opened it for Aki like a true gentleman, holding it for her.

''Thank you...'' Aki gave him a kiss to his cheek before entering the dimly-lit room. This one was much darker then the previous rooms. It was practically pitch inside, causing Aki to wait for her eyes to adjust. After taking a few steps, a bright green light began to envelop her. She glanced down in amazement, seeing the waves of this light spread and radiate through the room. She was not prepared for what she saw when the light dimmed, however.

It was not a room at all now. In fact, the location was very familiar to her. The ruins of old Sharlayan lay strewn everywhere, the lone limestone tower in the distance with a green glowing shell representative of Thaliak ominously watching over it all. However, there was quite a large difference. Upon the crumbling stone ruins, words were written in blood red.

_ Failure. Foolish. Snob. Brat. Spoiled little Lordling. What would you know? Child. Boy. Helpless. You cannot save anyone, even yourself. Weak.  _ The words written on each ruin were different, all of them glaring at her. Aki's heart ached for Alphinaud. Is this what he truly thought of himself?

''Alphinaud? Are you here?'' Aki searched for him, leaving no stone unturned. Finally, she spotted a familiar figure sitting at the edge of a cliff overlooking the Thaliak River.

This Alphinaud still did not resemble the one she knew, looking as he did when they first met. His shoulders were slumped, that much she could see from this angle. Aki approached carefully, sitting beside him. Alphinaud did not look at her, eyes watching the river intently.

''Alphinaud...? I'll be honest, I have so much to say to you. But things are such a mess...I am not even sure if I'm really speaking with you. 'Tis such a nightmare, this world you have inside your head. Why do you keep this to yourself? Are you frightened of how others may react?''

Alphinaud turned to look at her then, eyes distant.

''You do not have to keep anything to yourself, Alphinaud. I care for you so deeply and I recognize some of the voices in your head...they may be related to me. I hurt you. I hurt you so much when I...And I cannot rightly express how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you, and I know that I have...please understand, I do not think less of you. I never have. Alisaie told me you think yourself a distraction in battle. That could not be farther from the truth! You have grown so strong and fierce. I do not worry for you, my brilliant tactician. In that moment, I thought...you have so much ahead of you. An entire world full of those who love you as well as you likely becoming a leader of men due to your dedication and passion. I saw your talent, your hopes, your dreams...your genuine love for others. Blinded by the brilliance of it, I suppose I could not see the brightness of my own future.'' With all the tenderness she could muster, Aki laid her hand upon Alphinaud's cheek. He finally stopped looking so distant, his eyes losing their glossy, far-away look.

''Aki...?'' He muttered, voice hoarse.

''Yes...yes, it's me...'' Her resolve shattered upon hearing her name from him. How long had it been since she heard him speak?  _ Truly  _ speak? She was about to say something when suddenly, her chest began to ache. Aki pressed her hand to it, wincing. Everything began spinning in a wild blur of colors and lights. She desperately reached for Alphinaud, gasping in pain before a blinding light stole her vision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Aki had finally found the center of Alphinaud's psyche, he was crossing the threshold to hers. He was surprised to find himself no longer in a hall, but Alphinaud had stepped straight into the snowy peaks of Coerthas. Aki sat just yalms away, head bowed. Before her was the katana she derived her name from, splintered as if it had been wood. Haurchefant's grave loomed over her, and beside his there were  _ more. _ Alphinaud read the names quickly- among them were Yuki, Moenbrydha, Ysale, Minfilia.

''Aki...'' Alphinaud approached. She was no longer a child, all of the innocence gone from her. All of the brightness she emanated as false as a counterfeit jewel. This was the real Warrior of Light, he surmised. At her heart, she was no different than anyone else. She had buried away her pain, shoved it aside to die along with their lost friends. It was then that he realized just how important their connection was. Aki had never shared with anyone else her tears, nor her pain at the thought of losing those closest. Everyone else had her to lean on; Aki's gentle words and comforting smile. Ever steadfast and brave...the only person not comforted by Aki was Aki herself. Aki was guarded with all others, but...not with him. In his presence, she let all of her walls come down and had shed tears for her loved ones. Alphinaud had squandered that at the time, not realizing just how much that meant to her. How much  _ he  _ meant to her. He endeavored to be grateful for every moment she became vulnerable to him moving forward.

Aki sat stiff as a board, the sound of quiet sobbing in the air. Alphinaud's eyes softened and he dropped to his knees beside her. Without a word, he turned and took her into his arms. It was equal parts the only way he could think to comfort her and repayment for all of the times she had offered him such physical comforts and he refused.

''No longer do you ever have to carry this weight alone. Aki, I am here through every step of your journey. I apologize for not taking my role in your life half as seriously as you have. I see now what a fool I was, and how badly my actions harmed you. Would that I had told you how much I value your life before...mayhaps you would never have thought to throw it away.'' Alphinaud whispered, closing his eyes and resting his cheek upon her shoulder. Aki was attempting to speak, her lips moving but words not coming forth. Alphinaud pulled back to look at her, eyebrows raised. She looked panicked and sad, her hands reaching to grip his shoulders. Then, a sharp pain began in his chest.

''Ah...!'' Alphinaud bowed his head, his breathing coming in short gasps. Aki vanished, as did Coerthas. Everything was white now; bright and painful and blinding. All Alphinaud could do was panic.

And then jolt upright, eyes wide and breath ragged.

''Well, good morning to you, Master Alphinaud.'' Y'Shtola's voice was soft, but to Alphinaud Leveilleur, it was deafening. He was home. He was  _ awake. _

''Aki...Aki, Alisaie, where....'' He looked around, eyes still adjusting to the brightness of the room. Y'Shtola was sitting at his bedside, along with Krile Baldesian. She seemed thrilled to see him. Tired, but thrilled! Alphinaud blinked and rubbed his eyes, turning to see Aki sitting up in the bed across from him. He had forgotten her hair was now cut a little shorter than normal, falling in her eyes as it was messy from sleep. Her horn was broken as well, but guarded by an ornate silver band. However, it was her eyes that absolutely took him aback. That bright, rich green he had known for so long now had a single ring of deep blue spreading out into it.  _ His  _ deep blue, he realized. Words failed, his mouth open for a moment. It suited her. All of it suited Aki. He wanted to bury a hand in her hair and pull her close, just so relieved to be in the real world once more.

''Good morning, Alphinaud.'' She said simply, but the smile on her face and the wateriness of her eyes held such happiness that it nigh reduced him to tears as well.

''Good morning, Aki.'' He breathed back, heart fluttering. The other three watched such a small and gentle interaction with warm expressions.

''I do hate to interrupt such a touching reunion, but I thought I might mention Alisaie has been contacted and informed of your awakening. She shall be on her way as soon as she is able. I suggest you use that time to  _ actually  _ sleep, as the stasis your bodies slipped into was not a good source of rest at all. I suspect you may feel drained for quite a while.'' Krile explained with a cheery look.

''Aki, her eyes...are mine?'' Alphinaud glanced around for a mirror.

''Yes. Yours are, as well. A token of the last few vestiges of your Aetheric connection that still remain.'' Matoya nodded, looking quite tired herself.

''These last few connections that remain...I suspect over time the added colors in your eyes will begin to wane. You shall use your Aether in battle for healing or combat, and this will lead to the last remaining excess to be flushed out. With the worst of it gone, we do not believe there is any cause for concern that your Aether will continue to pool and grow again.'' Alphinaud nodded at Y'Shtola's explanation, thinking it over.

''Might I add to let this be a lesson to you. No more reaching to touch Aetheric Crystals you do not know.'' Matoya shook her head with a chiding tone.

''Yes, ma'am. Did anyone discover what the crystal was for?'' Aki asked curiously, stealing the words right from Alphinaud's mouth.

''Estinien has been in the field with Alisaie and Thancred, searching for answers. I suggest the both of you try not to worry yourselves for the time being. Rest should be your primary focus.''

''We shall leave the both of you to it, then. The three of us are likely to retire for a moment as well.'' Krile stretched with a yawn.

''Alisaie will return shortly, and should either of you be awake she will be quite cross. So shall we.'' Y'Shtola gave a final warning on her way out the door.

''You shall receive  _ quite  _ a lecture as it is, both of you.'' Krile wagged her finger with a teasing expression.

''Far be it from me to be joyful at the thought of my Sister's raised voice, but...I am thoroughly glad to be hearing it at all.'' Alphinaud gave a genuine smile, attempting to sit up and finding his body felt immensely fatigued.

''Be that was it may, please try to rest.'' The Lalafel shook her head with an exasperated sigh.

''Yes, Milady. Try we shall.'' Aki gave her a polite smile, propped up against her pillows. The door swung shut behind the last member of the trio and both Aki and Alphinaud breathed a sigh of relief. Ages seemed to pass between the two in awkward silence before they attempted to speak at the exact same time.

''I have so much to-''

''They want us to sleep, but I-''

The pair hung their heads and laughed together, reveling in the joy of each other's company.

''How I have  _ missed  _ you.'' The fondness in Alphinaud's voice nearly brought Aki to tears once more.

''We have much to discuss, do we not? I would imagine we both had some quite interesting adventures.''

''Yes...! Yes! How can I sleep, I have so much to say!?'' Alphinaud straightened up. He was physically exhausted, but his mind was racing with hundreds of thoughts all at once. Aki shifted in her bed, slowly attempting to get up.

''Ah, I would not do that. Not just for your own safety, but if Alisaie returns and you are not safely in bed....I fear she shall put you to sleep permanently.'' Alphinaud waved his tired hands.

''The blessing of Light grants me a few lovely things. One of them is a miraculous recovery rate.'' The Warrior assured him, slowly climbing from her bed. She crawled onto his bed, crossing her legs with bright eyes. It was as if she were a young girl, waiting to be told a bedtime story. Alphinaud laughed at the thought.  _ This must be what others see me like when I am excited by new knowledge,  _ the Scholar mused.

''Very well, I am curious. However, if I hear Alisaie's footsteps upon the stone, I may just immediately let sleep take me. Despite what I said to Krile, I am not eager to witness her wrath when my bones feel as though they are Sharlayan Gelatin.'' Aki giggled, shaking her head.

''Oh, my brave Scholar. I would protect you.'' She laughed, and his heart fluttered again. Alphinaud cleared his throat, knowing his face must be reddening.

''Ah, so what would you wish to know?''

''They were rather brief with their explanations and I cannot fully blame them. They appeared rather weary. I would assume you and I were connected through our minds?'' She tilted her head curiously. Alphinaud nodded in response.

''That is what I gathered, as well. I believe the Aether somehow bound us together. Perhaps melded our minds for the time we were abed.''

''I see! 'Twould make sense! What was my mind like..? You must have...'' Her face fell for a moment, ''you must have learned much.''

Alphinaud thought carefully about his next words.

''Yes...I did learn much about you. Before we delve much deeper, you should know I do not think less of you for anything I have seen. In fact, I...'' Alphinaud cleared his throat, attempting to find the words, ''I understand why you made some choices more now. However, I must tell you that I do not condone your actions still.''

''I-I know. I learned much about you traveling through your memories, as well...and in doing so, I unearthed some things about myself. I cannot express to you how well and truly sorry I am for what I did. Would that I could travel back to that moment and undo that wrong...''

''Aki, I felt the same way after the Crystal Braves. Some days, I still wish I could change who I was during those times. However, I have learned that I am currently this man sitting before you due to that man's naivety. Had I been different...well, I would not be who I am now. So, I must learn to accept it and keep my eyes ever forward.''

''For those we have lost...''

''And those we can yet save.'' Alphinaud finished for her, longing to reach out and rest his hand over hers. Aki's were so small and dainty; she must have been the smallest Auri he had ever seen. He had encountered a few in Sharlayan, but none quite as delicate as the champion of Eorzea. Alphinaud adored that about her, though. Small as she was, Aki was fierce and did not back down from a challenge. He supposed he would never be rid of the sight of her in all of her small glory, walking slowly to meet a legendary wyrm in battle where Elezen five times her size fled in terror.

''Still, I am sorry for my actions...and I am resolved to never let that happen again.''

''See that you are. You are a light in the darkness for so many...including myself.''

''Including yourself?'' Aki was touched to hear such a confession.

''W-well, yes. Aki, I....'' Alphinaud sat up just a little, arms feeling as though they were fully cooked pasta noodles. He slipped and fell back in his pillows with a groan. Damn his small, frail body. Just as he was about the form  _ the  _ words, the door to their room flew open and in raced Alisaie.

''The both of you are awake! Well and truly!'' She strode across the room, eyes burning with hope and love and  _ so much joy. _ Alisaie all but threw herself upon the bed and the normally restrained young Elezen captured both of her Heroes in a tight embrace. Alphinaud was both terrified and elated, resting his head against her. Aki immediately held her back, so overcome with happiness.

''Alisaie...'' Aki whispered, eyes closed and face in the other woman's neck. Alisaie held her all the tighter, worried if she let go they may slip away once more.

''You are not allowed to vanish on me ever again...! Do you understand? We waited moons, so many moons....Gods, I have forgotten just how long it has been! Do you have any idea how sick you were starting to look? No more touching odd crystals.'' Alisaie chided all at once, scarcely catching her breath.

''I received the lecture from Master Matoya, however I am welcome to hear it from you as well.'' Aki laughed.

''By the Twelve, you shall hear it a dozen more times before the night is gone. Both of you.'' Alisaie pressed her cheek into her brother's hair and he closed his eyes.

''Alisaie, before I left...w-we were, I could not stop thinking about how badly I harmed you. I owe all of the Scions a formal apology.'' Aki began, voice trembling just a smidge.

''Aye, you do. I won't have all this self-pitying, however. What is done, is done. You are here now, mind, body and soul.'' Alisaie shook her head, ''your apology was accepted a long time ago from me. Pray do not linger on it, just strive to not repeat it.''

Hearing those words again... _ mind, body, soul. _ It was a rush of emotions all at once, and Aki could only hold the Twins tight.

''You have my forgiveness as well. I'm sorry I was such a fool and did not speak to you sooner. I was angry and hurt, yes....mayhaps a little ashamed, as well. However, I would have forgiven you in time, regardless. You are my dearest friend, no matter what choices you make. You shall never attempt self-sacrifice again, however. Am I clear?'' Alphinaud spoke with an authority he only used upon Alisaie. Somehow, that served to make it more comforting to the Auri.

''Yes, young Master Leveilleur.'' Aki spoke teasingly and Alphinaud would have scowled at her, except it felt so good to hear that playfulness in her voice. So, he let the moment pass and enjoyed the feeling of being awake and alive in the moment.

''I believe the both of you had instructions,'' the Twins and Aki turned to spy Thancred standing in the doorway, ''off to bed with you. Aki, that includes you. Blessing of Light or not, your body and soul need the recovery.''

''Thancred!'' She gasped, excited to see him.

''Aki,'' He said sternly, hand upon his hip, ''to your own bed. The both of you can gossip like midwives about your fantastical gallivanting once you have had a proper amount of true sleep.''

''He is right, you know.'' Alisaie nodded, motioning for Aki to go. The woman made a sour face, but she obeyed and returned to her own bed.

''Shall I stay with them to ensure they actually rest?'' Thancred suggested.

''No, no! Thank you. That will not be necessary.'' Alphinaud looked quite mortified at the thought.

''If you don't mind, I believe I will stay with them.'' Alisaie stood, pulling the blankets to her brother's chest. Ah, how he hated being treated like a child.

''Well, all of you did seem rather happy in your embrace-for-three. However, shall I return and find you to be a trio of night owls, I will not hesitate to separate you.'' Thancred sounded less like a Scion and more like a Father every day. Alphinaud huffed, reminded of all the times he and Alisaie would be separated as children for horsing around instead of actually sleeping. Such simple times, they were.

''You have been heard loud and clear. You needn't remind me how much they need rest. I sensed the sheer amount of Aether all about them.'' Alisaie nodded, making sure Aki was comfortable in her own bed.

''Truly? How dense was our Aetheric-''

''Goodnight, Alphinaud.'' Both Thancred and Alisaie spoke, hands upon their hips. Aki stifled a laugh. The Scions truly did operate as a family. A true one, not what she had been subjected to. She curled up in her bed with such happy thoughts, all of the exhaustion finally starting to catch up with her.

''Goodnight, everyone.'' Aki spoke softly with a light yawn.

''Sleep well, Warrior. You both shall need your sleep.'' Alisaie took a seat between their beds and Thancred gave a light wave as he left the room. When he returned, he was pleasantly surprised to find Aki, Alphinaud  _ and  _ even Alisaie slumbering away peacefully. Alisaie was sitting upright in her chair, chin propped in her hand as she dozed. He knew just from the way she was operating in the field how tired she truly was. Thancred was relieved upon seeing her at peace. Swiftly, he lifted Alisaie and shifted her to lay down beside her brother. Like a cat to sunlight, she curled up on her side close to Alphinaud. 

''Are they finally asleep?'' Tataru asked as Thancred softly closed the door behind him.

''Like small babes, yes indeed. Alisaie included.''

''Thank the Gods. She has been like a hummingbird ever since their coma; I knew she needed it.''

''I am loath to know they will all have to leap straight into battle the moment they are well again.'' Estinien was leaning against the far wall, eyes upon the door.

''Such softness I hear.'' Y'Shtola teased, smirking as she sipped at her tea.

''I saw how tirelessly the lot of you worked to awaken them; and what I had not seen, Alisaie shared with me. 'Tis you who are soft.''

''Mayhap you are correct. They have become such a part of our lives....their presence was simply irreplaceable.''

''How is the situation, Estinien? Alisaie and I have done all we can by means of scouting and found our efforts unfruitful.'' Thancred asked, folding his arms.

''I believe I have an estimate of the amount of force inside the Castrum. We should leave the stratagem to the boy, when he wakes. The Proditore and their ranks will keep till then. Your friend Urianger urged us to keep this with us as well. He thought we might yet have need of it.'' Estinien help up the White Auracite in his palm. It glowed brightly with Aether, still full to the brim with Alphinaud and Aki's.

''Excellent. I like our odds, even if we cannot fully see who we our opponents are at the present.'' Thancred nodded, already lost in the planning.

The doors opened to the Manor, revealing another familiar face.

''I have only just received word. How are they?'' Ser Aymeric De Borel rushed inside Fortemps manor, slightly out of breath. Thancred chuckled, amused by the worrying ways of the Knight. Aymeric had been something of an elder brother to their Warrior of Light. When news of her and Alphinaud's ailment reached his ears, he did all he could to extend a helping hand.

''Very tired, but healthy.'' Krile smiled softly, head leaning against the table.

''My heart is all the lighter for it...what good news! I would recommend a celebration, however I believe that can wait for now. I am sure their physical exhaustion will permit them to do little more then mundane tasks for some time.''

''You may have the right of it, I am afraid. We all could use some rest, lest our bodies collapse. Many moons of constant, fine detangling of Aether....never have I experienced anything so grueling.'' Y'Shtola gave a solemn nod.

''While the world is more or less safe, you would be best to retire at this moment. Do you need someone to keep an eye on them?'' Aymeric asked, glancing around the room.

''Nay, Estinien and I will make sure nothing suspicious occurs while they slumber.'' 

''And what news from Meridianum?''

''Naught, I am afraid. Aside from the obvious detail that The Proditore are incredibly invested in creating weapons specifically designed for the Warrior of Light. They seem particularly eager to be rid of her.''

''Unfortunately for them, we shall not suffer such a thing.'' Emmanellain spoke. He had really been coming into his own as of late. While the Warrior and Alphinaud slept, he had been spending much time in Camp Dragonhead. Indeed, Honoroit was proud and left in awe at Emmanellain's sudden desire to take charge.

''Right you are. Haurchefant would be furious if we let anything happen to Eorzea's beacon of light.'' Atoirel clapped a hand on Emmanellain's shoulder.

''Quite a group the young Warrior has for herself, I would say.''

''Well, 'tis decided then. Upon their awakening, we shall formulate a plan to break this secret division down at the very foundation.''

Everyone nodded in agreement at Thancred's decision. Now was a time for rest and recovery, however and shortly after this meeting the Scions departed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist Dadcred, okay? Thank you for reading!! One chapter left to go now!


	14. Fourteen

It took all but a manner of a few days for Aki to feel well rested and energized at being back in her own body and awake once more. Unfortunately, without the Blessing of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur needed more time to recover. He was quite heated about being confined to bed, along with Alisaie and Aki's near constant Mothering.

Upon the moment he was deemed fit enough to leave the bed by the Chirurgeons, Alphinaud first scrambled to dress himself in the outfit Tataru had made for him so long ago. After all, clothes made the man and he did not want to surprise his dear friends still clothed like a sick person.

As Alphinaud tied back his hair, he gazed in the mirror with a happy sigh. Finally, clad in blue and silver....he felt right at home.

He made his timely exit, stretching and flexing on the way out to make certain his joints still knew how to move.

Alisaie and Aki were speaking in hushed tones in the hallway, laughing about something.

''Oh, yes! I shall never forget the way his eyes went so comically wide! Truly, he hates water almost as much as he despises spirits.'' Alisaie chimed, voice teasing. Alphinaud planted a hand on his hip. Gossiping about him? Truly?

''Well, as odd as this may sound, I enjoy knowing he has fears.'' Aki said simply. Alphinaud waited to turn the corner, curiosity staying his steps.

''I would assume that it isn't because knowing means you can tease him about them. You don't seem the type.''

''No! No, I would never. Well, maybe some good-natured teasing. However, when we first met, he seemed to feel nothing at all. I often wondered if Alphinaud had feelings.''

''Yes. He was always rather good at pretending. That is where we differ, my Brother and I. I cannot simply pretend something does not bother me, yet he could easily carry a charade to the ends of the realm.''

''I could not be certain if he was acting or not when we met. I am grateful to know he has feelings...that he may genuinely laugh, love, be afraid. 'Tis what makes us human. Even I have things that scare me. I do not like heights.''

''The woman who rode dragonback does not enjoy heights?'' Alisaie seemed quite quizzical.

''I suppose in that aspect, Alphinaud and I are alike. I do not wish anyone to see the Warrior of Light has fears...and were I to show it at the most inopportune moment, those enemies of mine constantly hunting for weaknesses would have an answer.''

''Unfortunately true, I fear.''

Alphinaud took a deep breath, intrigued by such a sentiment from Aki. He still had so much to say to her, but perhaps now was not the time. He knew his waking was the final step before planning the attack upon Meridianum. Every moment they spent awake without tackling this problem only allowed it to grow that much bigger, and they had been inactive for so long. The world had great need of the Scions. He resolved to speak with her once the fight in Meridianum was won.

''Good morning, you two.'' Alphinaud turned the corner, giving them a polite smile.

''Well, if it isn't my dear Brother! Welcome back, 'tis good to see you on your feet.'' Alisaie smiled genuinely.

''Alphinaud!'' Aki beamed, waving a little. He found himself not knowing what to say to her, in truth. She looked lovely in her new battle gear; a set of royal blue robes with gold trimming and filigree, the image of a gilded lotus over her hip shimmering in the light. She wore simple sandals, and had plated armor pieces over her arms. The Aki blade was at her hip, completing the look flawlessly. With her hair shorter now, there was little Aki could do in the way of styling it. However, it did made a very attractive little ponytail at the back of her head, a few stray hairs framing her lovely face. Those eyes... _ those eyes. _ Alphinaud was always taken by surprise seeing the blue and green mix in their depths. He imagined he would never get over seeing it. He wondered if she felt the same, now that he held some of her jade within his as well.

''Aki...lovely to see you.'' Alphinaud realized he had been staring, so he had best say something.

''The others will be thrilled to see you are no longer stuck abed.''

''Yes, I actually would like to speak with everyone regarding Meridianum. I believe with everything we know and all of the right tools to our advantage we may yet be able to strike a decisive blow against their operation.''

''Typical Alphinaud. He has been out of bed for all but five bells and he is ready to discuss politics and strategy.'' Alisaie shook her head. Despite her teasing, it was wonderful to see Alphinaud back. Not just his body or spirit, but his mind had finally recovered from the Stone Vigil. He had well and truly returned. She fished something out of her pocket and tossed it to her brother. Alphinaud just barely caught it, turning over what she gave him. It was a very familiar, rosy little container.

''Ah. You held onto it?'' He uncapped it, examining the balm to find it had clearly been used in his absence, ''you  _ used  _ it?''

''Mine had all but run out, you see! So, I thought I might use yours. I shall buy you another.'' His Twin said, folding her arms.

''That would be much appreciated.'' He huffed, slowly applying the balm. Aki averted her eyes lest she stare. It felt quite awkward to watch Alphinaud apply the balm, knowing all that she wished to say to him still. Daydreaming about a kiss moments before discussing secret societies and epic battles would be rather inappropriate.

''Come, let us inform the others of your condition! We have much to discuss.'' Alisaie nodded, waving at Aki and Alphinaud to follow.

Everyone gathered in the Fortemps Manor not long after Tataru spread the word. All of the Scions came to listen, as well as Aymeric.

''Right, now that everyone is here.... I had a lot of time to think about approaches while I was in recovery. When last we fought in the Castrum, it was left quite damaged by our advances there. Of course, it has ever remained a base and the Garleans have clearly continued upkeep upon it. From the reports we have received, the force within is not entirely large. This could only mean two things; either there is a greater force inside that negates the need for such protection, or that they are not wont to draw attention to themselves. It could even be that both points are true. Thereby whatever approach we take it must be with all due caution. 'Tis nigh impossible to predict what lie in store for us. I move we also assume there is Ascian involvement.'' Alphinaud addressed the room in his politician voice. Aki listened intently, buzzing with eagerness for battle once more.

''Ascian involvement?'' Aymeric thumbed his chin in thought.

''Alphinaud has a good point. Who else wished to see the Warrior of Light removed more then the Garleans?'' Thancred folded his arms.

''The Ascians. Precisely. Therefore, we must needs prepare for any type of outcome. To that end, I propose we divide and conquer. One team compromised of infiltrators, using stealth to guide them inside the Castrum. The other would station themselves outside the East entrance to make a distraction. Both teams will stay in contact at all times, and we shall converge when necessary. If one of us is met by an Ascian or Garlean weapon, it shall be necessary to communicate this to the other group. The idea is to thin their ranks while we simultaneously search for The Proditore Commander. Every division has one and I imagine they do not leave the base very often.''

''A good a plan as any, Master Alphinaud. If you have a mind to go on such a perilous journey...you shall have my blade.'' Aymeric proposed, rising from his seat.

''Ser Aymeric, are you quite sure? You have many responsibilities here.''

''Long has it been since Ishgard resigned to leave Eorzea to her fate. Our inaction that day cost many lives. 'Tis a pall and a stain upon our legacy I would feign remove.'' Everyone could see how determined and resigned Aymeric was to this cause. No one disputed, nodding aptly.

''Glad are we to have your aid, Ser Aymeric. With that, I believe the dividing of teams is upon all of us. Shall we put it to a vote?''

''A team with needs for subterfuge? 'Tis my field of expertise and I would be insulted if I were not involved.'' Thancred volunteered, hand upon his hip.

''Flashy distractions sound like a cause for casting. I believe I should like to be a distraction.'' Y'Shtola grinned, flashing her teeth.

''If I am permitted to join? Distracting is a lovely prospect, but they shall need a healer.'' Krile stood, waving her hands.

''Excellent! You are always welcome, Krile.'' Alphinaud gave her a smile. She beamed back, feeling like a true Scion.

''Someone should keep the two of them from getting in over their heads.'' Estinien offered, which delighted the young Scholar. Alphinaud nodded. 

''Then someone must surely come along to watch over you as well, old friend.'' Aymeric gave a chuckle.

''Excellent. So, then the distraction team consists of Y'Shtola, Krile, Estinien and Ser Aymeric. Which would leave Thancred, Alisaie, Aki and myself for the infiltration unit.'' Alphinaud announced, hand on his hip and other pointed in the air.

''Perfect. When do we leave?''

''The sooner, the better. Ah, I believe we should leave this to you.'' Estinien handed over a leather bag he had been carrying about his waist to Thancred.

''Ah, the White Auracite.''

''I daresay the lot of you are more liable to run into serious danger then our group.''

''With any hope, let us pray none of us run into serious danger.'' Although Alphinaud had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something strange. It was ominous, as if it were attempting to warn him of oncoming danger. All of his instincts were alight, burning with worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They made arrangements to leave that evening, wearing only the finest battle gear with all of their weapons lovingly tended to. Alphinaud agonized over saying something to Aki beforehand, but he found the nervousness in his stomach was liable to destroy the mood. He had every confidence in this plan and those he cared for, however. They would all come back from this, despite that feeling in his stomach. They would return and he would finally confess to the Warrior of Light without a heart so heavy and clouded by anxiety.

After all preparations had been made, the Scions and their fellow companions arrived at The Ceruleam Processing Plant.

''Once you have made your distraction, our team shall split off and follow Thancred inside. Keep in contact; if anything happens alert us without hesitation.'' Alphinaud addressed everyone, appearing calm and collected.

''Without fail, Alphinaud. Be careful, all of you.'' Y'Shtola urged, guiding her team off into the distance.

''Stay close.'' Thancred motioned for their group to follow from the shadows.

Upon the approach to the Castrum, Estinien and Aymeric did indeed make quite a show. Garlean soldiers were terrified at the sight of their approach, rushing to defend their outpost. In the confusion that followed, Thancred was able to lead his team inside the Castrum by means of a disposal unit for scrap parts.

''Normally, these have men stationed at them. However, our little distraction should be keeping even the greatest little soldiers away from their post.'' Thancred opened the large, metal shutter a fraction, peering out to see no one was nearby.

''Excellent.'' Alphinaud breathed, feeling this might be going a little  _ too  _ according to plan. One by one, each of them hopped out of the unit and into the thick of the Castrum. Alarms were sounding, frantic yelling and the hollering of orders rang all around. It was in chaos already.

''Strange...Estinien was not lying in the slightest when he spoke of it appearing to be a small faction.'' Alphinaud glanced around at the emptiness of it all.

''Wonder what in the Seven Hells they are hiding here, then.'' Thancred glared, sticking close to the wall.

''Nothing good, I am certain of that.'' Alisaie muttered under her breath as they huddled together in the shadows and slowly made their way onward.

A few soldiers raced right past them in their eagerness to reach the exit and handle the rapidly evolving situation outside. However, one Garlean happened to spot them and all but screamed, drawing attention.

''Well, it could not last forever.'' Thancred sighed, ''If you wish to dance, I am quite a marvelous partner.''

Weapons drawn, they initiated combat with a small group of Garleans that seemed to come flooding out of the woodwork.

''This cannot be happening! They said we were safe here!'' One of the men shouted in desperation just as Thancred's blade halted over his throat.

''Who? Who said you were safe here? I suggest you answer.'' Through gritted teeth, Thancred demanded some sort of explanation. The soldier's eyes were wild and desperate, his movements panicked.

''W-we c-can't tell you!''

''Scared of the monsters you work for?'' Alisaie hissed, eyes narrow slits.

''Not without good reason, I assure you.'' A calm, feminine voice interrupted the interrogation. The soldier in his grasp suddenly began to cough violently, tears springing forth from his eyes. A thick trail of foam erupted from his mouth and before Thancred even dropped him, he was dead. He examined the body, finding a poison-laced shuriken nestled in the flesh of his shoulder right between plates of armor. Not only impeccably aimed, but perfectly silent.

''Shinobi.'' Thancred rose, recognizing the work of someone like Yugiri quite well by now.

''Quite right, quite right. Very observant, hunter.'' The voice was cloyingly sweet. Alphinaud could not fully recognize it, trying desperately to place it. His mind flew to all of the Viceroys under Imperial Command as he sought to match her identity.

Then, she stepped into the light.

Clad in black, tight fitting armor and wrappings stood a woman with long, flowing black hair. Her eyes were a cold, empty blue. Half of her face was covered by a mask and it was this detail perhaps that connected everything together.

_ Oh no. _

''This cannot be....Y-Yuki? Is it really?'' Aki's drip on her katana trembled just the slightest bit. Alphinaud stood beside her, eyeing the approaching figure with skepticism.

''You know her?'' Alisaie looked from the shinobi to Aki.

''No. She does not,'' Alphinaud answered for the Warrior, eyebrow quirked, ''Aki, do you not find it strange she appears exactly as your memories recall?''

''She...she has not aged a day.'' Aki whispered knowingly, heart seized by fear and pain at the admission.

''How very observant, boy. Perhaps I shall leave you alive last to watch all of your friends suffer.'' The shinobi lifted her hand and spread her fingers, revealing the glittering shapes of more shuriken hidden between. Without warning, she flung them forward.

''So typical of you to underestimate us so easily.'' Thancred moved forward quick as a flash, deflecting the deadly stars with the side of his largest blade.

''Ser Aymeric, we have run into interference.'' Alphinaud called into the link pearl while Thancred and the shade of Yuki began a duel. There was no response from the other end.

''Hello? Anyone?''

''Ah, 'tis likely they met an old friend of mine. Well, this body's old friend, perhaps. I imagine right about now, he will be making quick work of your little diversion.''

''How did you...?''

''You did not honestly think I would make the same blind mistakes as the others did you?'' Yuki clicked her tongue, standing upon her hands and aiming a series of spinning kicks at Thancred. He dashed back before swiping forward. The two of them were both incredibly fast moving, their fists and legs moving like that of lightning flashes. She was simply  _ impossibly  _ fast, landing a harsh blow to Thancred's sternum and sending him flying back. She drew herself up to full height, discarding her mask. A long scar ran from the base of her nose all the way to her chin. Aki could only watch in horror, marveling at the scar and the sheer viciousness of her attacks.

''Aki, believe me when I say this. I know she makes a very convincing double...but that woman is not who you believe her to be. Whatever she was is gone now. You must accept it if we are to defeat her.'' Alisaie channeled Aether to her blade, calling forth a bright light.

Aki glanced down for a moment. She knew this to be true. Yet the Ascian wore the body of someone she had so admired as a child...someone she had loved and called Sister.

_ We are here. So we shall continue to be as well.  _ In reality, it had not been long since Alisaie spoke those words to her. However, it felt as though it might have been a lifetime ago. Aki's grip on her blade tightened as she resolved to be there for them now. She could not afford to falter.

Aki raised her sword and flew into battle, defending Thancred from what would have been a nasty blow.

''Ah, right on time. My hero.'' Thancred wiped blood off of his cheek, readying his blade alongside her.

''I have been a rather poor excuse for a Warrior of Light lately. Allow me to make up for that.'' Aki said with fierce determination. Yuki laughed, the sound high pitched and cruel.

''You could not even best her when you were a child, according to all of her fanciful stories. How could you ever hope to win now?'' She drew a knife from her side, approaching fast as a flash. Aki parried the knife, dodging fluidly and smoothly as she set the pace for the battle. Alphinaud healed Thancred, providing support where he could while Alisaie helped from a distance.

''Ah, how fiery and radiant you look in the heat of battle. Would that only she could see you now. Do you still think about her, dear Warrior of Light?'' The Ascian teased, getting close to Aki's face before snarling. The silverette met her blade once again, the heat of their clash sending sparks flying.

''Attempting to unnerve your opponent, Ascian? Your little Aether trick was aimed to kill me, and it has only made me stronger.'' Aki threw her back. Yuki kicked her thigh, bringing Aki to her knees briefly. Her katana fell just ilms out of reach. Yuki grabbed Aki by the throat, forcing her head up. Alphinaud rushed forward to intervene but Alisaie stopped him.

''Sister-''

''Not yet! Make a hasty move and you shall get her killed. Go to Thancred's aid.'' She spoke, watching Aki meet Yuki's dead eyes unflinchingly. Alphinaud stepped back, heart pounding with worry but he nodded and hurried to Thancred's side.

''It should have killed you. And it would have, were it not for the weak little shadow marionettes who fall in line beneath your every word. Your little Sharlayan helper ruined it all. For that, I will see you both suffer.'' She sneered, applying pressure to Aki's throat. Aki coughed and drew in deep breaths, not once looking away.

''You asked how I endeavored to best you when I could not do so in my youth,'' underneath the crushing pressure at her windpipe, Aki wrapped a hand around Yuki's arm and dug her nails into flesh tightly. Her eyes flicked the the corner of her vision, making eye contact with Alisaie. Thancred was slowly recovering from his wounds thanks to Alphinaud's healing, so he was waiting on bended knee to the side. She gave a nod and Alisaie released a highly charged bolt of black magic, enveloping the shinobi. Yuki shrieked, body convulsing. Aki grabbed her katana and drove it through the segmented plates in Yuki's armor.

''My answer, Ascian...is I lacked a reason to  _ win  _ all those years ago.'' She said coldly, twisting the blade, ''Now, begone from her flesh. Abandon this body. I shall not suffer you to poison her any longer.''

She released her, Yuki falling to the floor lifelessly. Tendrils of inky black and purple sprouted from the body, giving way to the essence of a soul.

''Now, Aki!'' Thancred threw the White Auracite to her. Aki snatched it out of the air and held it up. The blank stone called forth the immense Aether, drawing the soul toward it. The Ascian screamed as they were helpless to resist and drawn into the Auracite.

''We must needs destroy it! Alphinaud, Aki! Channel me your Aether!'' Alisaie held her blade aloft. The Warrior rushed forward, standing beside her. Alphinaud raised his hand, draining himself of the excess Aether. As both of them gave to her blade, the Aetherial connection between them faded.

Alisaie trembled with the pure energy of the magic as she struck out and shattered the White Auracite in one fell swoop. A blinding light followed; the result of so much Aether and darkness having been stored inside at once. When the light faded, the companions were slumped over with the force of giving their all for the final attack.

Aki slowly looked up, panting softly. Her eyes were only green now, no more traces of ocean blue to be found. Truth be told, Alphinaud was a little melancholy for it. The last remaining evidence of their time spent through each others Aetherial fields was now all but destroyed.

''The others...they were in danger, were they not?'' Thancred stood, helping Alisaie to her feet.

''Yes! Yuki had mentioned...'' Aki's eyes widened, ''we must hurry!''

Alphinaud quickly put two and two together, understanding the Warrior's desire for urgency.

''Quickly now!'' He nodded, following Aki's lead back through the Castrum.

As they exited the East gate, they came upon a startling sight.

A man, hulking and powerful waited for them. A long scar ran over the side of his face, pausing briefly over a dead eye. He wore full plate armor beneath a set of blood red robes tied over one arm. His katana was raised in the air, dripping with blood and glowing an angry red color. Y'Shtola had created a barrier over the rest of the group, though Aymeric and Estinien both looked as though they were injured. Krile lay yalms away, appearing unconscious.

''Krile!'' Alphinaud shouted, hand outstretched for her. Paying no mind to the large Samurai before him, he dashed to her aid.

''Foolish boy.'' He meant to attack but found his blade stayed by none other than Aki's.

''I would not try that if I were you.'' She glared.

''Ah...well, if it is not little Mari. How long has it been...and how long I have thirsted for this bloody battle.'' He pushed back with a mighty force between their crossed blades.

''My name is Aki.'' The Warrior hissed.

''Oh, yes. I believe I heard all about you changing your name. Not that you can run from your legacy forever. You are a killer for hire at the core; a wild animal.'' The two of them became embroiled in a fierce match of swordplay, Aki hoping to buy time for Alphinaud to heal and help their friends.

''You were wrong about me. At my core, I....'' something in Aki trembled to even speak these words, ''I am a beacon of light.''

''A beacon of light? How very innocent and childish of you.'' He laughed, swinging and catching her side, ''I shall make quick work of you within the Dragon's Cage.''

Her former teacher breathed deeply and raised his hands. The very earth around both of them crackled and Aki stumbled forward only to narrowly miss being singed by an arena of flames that burst forth, cutting them off from everyone's view.

''Aki...!'' Alphinaud called out in shock, hands shaking as he continued healing Krile.

''You always were one for darker, more grisly tales. Such as abandoning a child who depended upon you.''

''I saved you, you ungrateful little urchin! And I have watched my true daughter be tortured over your it ever since! They made her into a monster because of you!''

''Yuki was caught because of a choice  _ you  _ made! You have no one to blame but yourself!'' Aki snapped, closing her eyes and focusing all of her energy to her blade. Her body was still weak from the high amount of Aether she displaced, but Aki knew she still had some fight left in her.

''Our lives were going to be better! We would come to Eorzea and escape the yoke of the Empire! But  _ you. _ You could not keep your nose out of Imperial business! Always attempting to help, always trying to fix what was broken beyond repair! And now I see you have 'fixed' your own sister as well.'' Between their impassioned yelling, their blades clashed. Aki displayed incredible footwork, moving back and then pushing forward.

''That creature was not my sister! Yuki never wanted any part in cruelty. She and I were exactly alike, only you gave her no agency! She learned to not rebel. And I...I, true to the name she gave me...desired to  _ fight. _ ''

''You think so highly of her, yet she abandoned you to flee with me! The truth is that she despised you.'' The samurai yelled with a roaring laugh, as if he pitied her.

''No! I know that you are lying. Despite how badly it hurt, I can never forget the look of sorrow on her face that day! She was my family...''  _ You do not stop loving someone because they make a mistake.  _ Aki blinked back tears, not wanting to be blinded in such a compromising state. The Samurai flung her back with a mighty blow of his sword. The blade resumed its scarlet hue as he held it aloft. Not only was it glowing, but it seemed to be growing hot. Steam rolled off of it in thick clouds as she spiraled toward her. Aki managed to swoop out of the way the first time, but the second it had caught her right across her back. It seared painfully, cauterizing the wound instantly. Aki screamed, grasping the hilt of her sword that much tighter. The man rounded upon her again and she attempted to defend against his next blow. Before her very eyes, the heat from his enchanted blade split her katana in half like a knife through butter. She held tightly to the melted and slightly sharp remains of the hilt, her eyes wide with horror.

''This is the end for you, Warrior of Light.''

''Not quite.'' The voice of the former Azure Dragoon filled Aki with relief. Estinien had barreled through the flames the moment he was recovered, bearing his lance fiercely. Aki could see flashes of her Aetherically-inclined friends on the other side attempting to breach the magics of his wall of flames so that they might also enter.

''Ah, the Dragoon has come for more.'' The Samurai struck fast and hard. Estinien, whose armor was designed for battle with a dragon was ready for the sheer heat of the blade. Aki gathered her wits, rising to her feet. In her hand, she clutched all that remained of her namesake. It was splintered, but now cool enough to manage a killing blow if only she could get in close enough. Estinien held him at bay while she waited for an opening. Moments later, Y'Shtola and the others crossed the gap (all except Krile, whom Aki hoped was alright).

''Pray forgive us.'' Alphinaud apologized swiftly, casting healing enchantments upon her despite being obviously drained.

''Nothing to forgive.'' She shook her head, analyzing the fight between he and Estinien.

''With you here, he cannot hope to fend us all off. We can advance, unbalance him while you strike the final blow.'' Aymeric advised, sword at the ready. There was blood on the side of his robes. Aki drew a deep breath, nodding. She raised her sundered blade in acknowledgment.

''We only have one chance. If enough of you can distract him, I can reach his back and drive my blade in.''

Everyone nodded.

''Well, you heard the woman! Let us be about it, then! Estinien has not got all day, and I for one do not wish him to have all the fun.'' Thancred jumped in without the slightest hesitation. Everyone else followed, Y'Shtola, Alisaie and Alphinaud keeping close to the wall of fire to safely cast. With everyone descending upon him all at once, the Samurai was weakening. He was wavering. Aki had only but to wait for the right moment, when he was solely focused on keeping Thancred, Aymeric and Estinien at bay. Timing it correctly, Aki raced forward and leapt, plunging the broken blade between a segmented plate in his armor, straight through a necessary vein.

The samurai gasped for air, crying out at the intense pain. He stumbled and staggered, sword slipping from his hands. Alphinaud saw the man teetering, about to fall backward and Aki was still some odd yalms above the ground. She released the broken blade and Alphinaud caught her as she fell. The force took them both to the ground. All of the fire around them began to quickly die out as the flames were extinguished with the fading of the old Samurai's Aether.

''Thus the student...surpasses her masters.'' He wheezed out a laugh, choking on blood.

''Would that it did not have to end like this...despite all you have done to me...you saved my life. Everything that I have now, I would not have were it not for you,'' Aki sat up slowly, hands upon her knees and her eyes wet with tears. ''no longer shall I squander the gift you and Yuki gave me.''

''Spoken...like a true Samurai.'' His breath hastened suddenly and then ceased altogether, blood staining the ground beneath him. Aki blinked back more tears.

''Y-your blade.'' Alphinaud whispered as Thancred retrieved it, bloodied and splintered. The Warrior of Light stood upon shaky legs, Alisaie immediately helping her stand.

''Yes...But I shall have another. 'Tis only a blade.'' She said with finality. Alphinaud smiled and despite all they had been through, he never loved her more then he did in that moment.

''Aye. Come, we have much to attend to. The day is ours, but not without cost. Krile was wounded and she needs to be seen.'' Thancred handed Aki the remains of her blade, eyes toward the sky.

''Let us quite this place. There will be Chirurgeons at the encampment outside the Processing Plant.'' Y'Shtola lifted their small unconscious friend into her arms.

The walk back gave them all time to reflect upon the things they heard. The Scions would not dare press Aki for questions. Alphinaud had no need for questions, but he was indeed worried for her state of mind after everything she had witnessed. He could safely say he knew her better than anyone at this point, and it worried him how far away she looked.

After having Krile attended to, she was relocated to Ishgard for further care. At which time all of the other Scions nursed their own wounds and took whatever rest they needed.

''Thank you all for helping me. I truly did not know what awaited inside the Castrum and even having seen it, my mind still feels as though it cannot comprehend. I am grateful Krile will be alright, but sorry she was injured at all...''

''A danger to you is a danger to the realm.'' Estinien said simply, though Alphinaud knew it ran deeper then that. For all of them, their reason for running blindly into danger was no longer just her importance to the realm.

''Be that as it may, I...''

''Aki, do not apologize. You are our friend. Any one of us would do the same for each other. Now, if you would please get some rest and stop fretting.'' Y'Shtola smiled kindly, motioning for Aki to sit. She offered the Miqo'te a smile and took a seat.

After all that had transpired, Aki sat by the fire late that night. The embers were crackling, slowly dying. She stoked it to life from time to time, jade eyes lost in the distance. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Alphinaud approaching with two steaming mugs in his hands.

''I thought after all that had transpired, a familiar tradition might not be so unwarranted.'' He smiled, heart fluttering about at seeing her in such a soft lighting.

''You are always welcome, Alphinaud. Bearer of warm drinks or not.'' Aki managed a laugh, taking the mug he offered. The Elezen sat beside her near the hearth, chest feeling awfully tight.

''I was thinking perhaps you could see a blacksmith and have your blade reforged.''

''That is actually a rather genius idea, Alphy.'' Aki smiled fondly. She looked so tired. So tired and worn. It weighed heavy upon his heart so much that he hadn't even noticed her annoyingly adorable shortening of his name.

''Thank you. Aki, we have not really gotten a chance to talk about what we delved into when we were exposed to each other's minds. I know now is a rather dark time, but perhaps it is for that reason we should discuss it.''

''I...agree, actually.'' Aki nodded, turning so they could face each other as they spoke. Alphinaud sipped his hot chocolate passively, thumbing the side of the mug as he tried to decide where to start. He must have went over this conversation a dozen times in his head, but his mind seemed to melt whenever they were near.

''Well I suppose I shall be open and honest. 'Twas your mind and memories I walked through, I shall not keep anything from you. I saw...pieces of our past. Pieces of yours. Things you endured as a child at the hands of your mentor and Yuki. I witnessed you earning your first true blade and your name. Then I also...ah, your mind was full of so much darkness. Aki, there are so many places in your psyche that are  _ haunted.  _ In that darkness, I saw...so, so many things. Beautiful, strange and unimaginable. There were terrors lurking in the depths all the while. Which is why I feel compelled to ask if you are well and truly alright. What happened tonight; it would likely have broken so many others. You need not hide anything from me, Aki.''

She cradled her chin in the safety of her knees, eyes thoughtful for a moment.

''Of course I'm sad. My heart aches, it...there is no escaping this without being the slightest bit changed. Mayhaps...before this journey through your mind and even before my closeness with Alisaie, I might not have gotten up for a long time after this. But what I witnessed in your mind...this, unrelenting love and admiration for me? It helped give me the strength I needed to see that I am Aki because I chose to be. Not because of the weapon I carry. I chose to abandon the name Mari long before I officially changed my name. I am not the weapon they made of me...my life, it...it has value. And I am surrounded by people I love. I wish to see all of you grow and change, and I wish to be present for your future.''

''Aki,''  _ I am so hopelessly in love with you,  _ is what he meant to say, ''I...''

''I have a question for you now, my lovely Scholar.'' Alphinaud swallowed nervously.

''And I mayhap possess an answer.''

''I have seen the truth of your heart. I wonder if you see it as well?''

''Truth of my-?''

''I am not like any other woman to you, am I? For a long while, I thought perhaps you hated me. So, I treated you back in kind. Imagine my surprise at feeling and experiencing all of this admiration first hand. Admiration that was not there even when you were attempting to court others in Sharlayan.''

''Oh,  _ Seven Hells _ . Forgive me, that was a long time ago.'' Alphinaud covered his face, feeling incredibly warm from his mortification. Aki laughed, shaking her head.

''I am not teasing you for flirting about in your younger years. Nay. I wish to only have the truth. I want to hear it from your lips. Answer me honestly; do you care for me? Not as a friend cares for another. Deeper.''

Alphinaud flushed, drawing a shaky breath. He took a deep drink from the mug, hoping maybe some of Haurchefant's courage and boldness would seep through his old recipe. Alphinaud leaned forward and gave Aki a chaste kiss on her lips. The Auri sat there in complete shock for a moment.

''I...well, when I said from your lips, I did not...a simple, 'yes' or 'no' would have...''

''O-oh. My apologies, was I too-'' Alphinaud began to worry for a moment, and then Aki was sitting up on her knees and returning his kiss. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned forward, falling into the familiar rhythm of kissing. He had learned from his first few kisses at the Studium, though it had never felt this  _ right. _ Perhaps back then, courting girls had been about a means of distraction. He was feeling pressure from all sides and grieving for the loss of his Grandfather. Now, here with Aki...the kiss was about confirming something he had been feeling for so long. It was about wordlessly sharing with her how important she was to him. When they broke apart, both of them were too sheepish to make eye contact for a moment.

''Aki, now that this is...in the open. Never give your life away again so freely. Please.'' Alphinaud pleaded, bringing a gloved hand to her cheek and feeling along the light ridges of her peach scales.

''You have my word. And should you ever be struggling with anything.. I am here for you.''

''That goes for you as well.''

''I believe those are fair terms, my Scholar.'' Aki sidled close, resting against him. Alphinaud drew his hand around her body, holding her to him. They made quite a pair, nestled close beneath the dying embers of the fire. Not one of the Scions questioned it the next morning when they found the Warrior of Light fast asleep and curled close to their resident politician. There would always be some new disaster, some brand new trial to face. Aki and Alphinaud knew wherever their journeys took them, wherever they were needed and whomever they had to help...the two of them were connected always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! Thank you so, so much for reading. This isn't the end of Aki/Alphinaud, I will probably write some little one shots of them! But their semi-long fic is finally at a close. Thank you for sticking it out with me. :D


End file.
